Extasis Y Veneno
by steffy17
Summary: Cuando Jacob se lo proponía, hacía que Renesmee se sintiera completamente feliz, pero ésta no sabía que la única intimidad que Jacob deseaba con ella era en la cama. Él anteponía a todo sus negocios, que incluían a una frívola rubia. Sin embargo, Renesmee no pasaría su vida esperando a un hombre que le daba más importancia a otra mujer que a su propia esposa.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

RENESMEE volvió a mirar el reloj que había sobre el tocador. Cada minuto significaba una oportunidad menos para hacer cambiar a Jacob de idea con respeto a la fiesta de esa noche. La frustración y el resentimiento crecían en su interior.

Durante los primeros meses de su matrimonio, Jacob siempre la llamaba para avisarle que llegaría tarde. Ahora, sólo lo hacía cuando sabía que llegaría demasiado tarde- Una hora o dos, ya no tenían importancia. Daba por hecho que Renesmee lo esperaría. ¡Después de todo, era su esposa!

Las lágrimas pugnaron por salir. ¿Cuándo había empezado a funcionar mal su relación? Mientras la dolorosa pregunta atormentaba su mente, una cruel y cínica risa brotó de su garganta. ¡Era una pregunta estúpida! Su relación siempre había funcionado mal. Desde el principio. Renesmee había estado demasiado ciega para comprenderlo.

Había sido joven, e ingenua. Pero ya no lo sería por más tiempo: ni ciega, ni joven de corazón, y tampoco sería tan ingenua. Parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas y terminó de aplicar la primera capa de esmalte a sus uñas. Rojo brillante por su cólera, por el fuego en su vientre, por la explosión que esa noche podría ponerle fin a su matrimonio.

Por supuesto que Renesmee sabía por qué Jacob se había casado con ella. No tenía nada que ver con el amor, había sido por presión. Su virginidad lo había sorprendido mucho. No quedaban muchas mujeres vírgenes de veintiún años en esos días, pero tampoco muchas jóvenes eran educadas por abuelas con estrictas normas y una moral victoriana.

La abuela hacía todo lo posible por hacer responsable a cada novio que Renesmee tenía por lo que pudiera sucederle a la joven aunque eso no les impidiera intentar llevar más allá la relación; pero Renesmee tenía tantos prejuicios en contra del amor libre, que ninguno nunca había llegado demasiado lejos. Hasta que llegó Jacob, que ya no era un joven y quien fue detrás de lo que deseaba, implacablemente.

Deseó a Renesmee desde el momento en que puso la mirada sobre ella y la chica no tuvo defensas, una sola mirada y Renesmee fue suya.

Estaba tan impaciente por casarse con ella, lo cual a la chica le resultó más que halagador, que fue su abuela quien insistió en un compromiso de dos meses, tiempo suficiente para organizar una boda apropiada para su nieta. Ahora Renesmee comprendía que aquellos dos meses fueron el único lapso, en toda su relación con Jacob, en que éste le había hablado abiertamente de su vida. Cualquier cosa que Renesmee le hubiera pedido entonces, él se la habría dado. Cuando la alianza estuvo en su dedo y Jacob tuvo absoluto dominio sobre ella, ya era demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de cómo funcionaba la mente de su marido.

Renesmee era feliz; no puso objeciones a renunciar a su empleo, cuando él se lo pidió. Jacob le compró una hermosa casa en el puerto, frente a Potts Point, uno de los lugares de más prestigio en Sydney.

El piso superior tenía cinco habitaciones, cada una con baño propio y una sala privada para que Renesmee la usara según su deseo. Las habitaciones de la planta baja eran de absoluto lujo: la de música, el billar, la sala, los comedores y una salita de estar que se abría a la zona de la piscina.

Jacob le dio carta blanca para decorar la propiedad a su gusto; contrató una decoradora para que la ayudara a buscar cualquier cosa que deseara y Renesmee tuvo todo el tiempo del mundo para convertir la casa en el hogar de los dos. Ahora, la chica veía con claridad que el objeto de todo aquello era sólo complacerla. Era como darle a una niña una muñeca para qué la vistiera; algo agradable que ocupara sus oías y la mantuviera lejos de los problemas.

Durante los primeros meses de matrimonio, Renesmee no dudó del amor de Jacob. No salieron mucho, ni hicieron fiestas hasta que la decoración quedó lista. Además, Jacob le decía que la deseaba sólo para él. Nada era más excitante y placentero que cuando Jacob le hacía el amor.

En esos maravillosos meses de la luna de miel, Renesmee no se dio cuenta de que Niki Sandstrom siempre acompañaba a Jacob en cualquier asunto de trabajo. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Jacob la separaba de su vida de trabajo que la decoración estuvo terminada. No notaba que él no respondía a sus preguntas sobre cómo había pasado el día, porque la llevaba a la cama y ambos se sumían en la pasión.

Él complacía cada uno de sus deseos en lo que a la casa se refería, pero nunca salía con ella a comprar el mobiliario.

—_Es _tu casa, Renesmee. Quiero que tengas todo lo que desees —te dijo en una ocasión.

—Pero también es tu hogar. Jacob —protestó ella—. Quiero complacerte igualmente. Él le dirigió una deslumbrante sonrisa y señaló:

—Tú me satisfaces. Cuando estás aquí, no veo nada más. Y si tú eres feliz, lo soy yo también.

Renesmee tomó el comentario como el cumplido más hermoso del mundo, sin saber lo que significaba. Creía que Jacob la amaba, pero no era así; en absoluto. Él simplemente la dejaba crear su propio ambiente para que fuera feliz y estuviera contenta, para que lo esperara a su regreso a casa y él pudiera poseerla con placer-

Fueron muchos los mensajes que ella no comprendió hasta que pasó el tiempo; tales como la sorpresa de Jacob ante su preferencia por las antigüedades y el estilo elegante del mobiliario que Renesmee había escogido.

—Pensé que escogerías algo más exótico —la observó, no de manera crítica, más bien con perplejidad.

—¿No sabías que soy muy conservadora? —Renesmee sonrió.

—Por supuesto —agregó con rapidez. Se advertía una profunda satisfacción en su sonrisa.

Después de todo, Renesmee había sido una anticuada «virgen» y a él le complacía pensar que su moral también seria estricta, lo cual significaba que podía contar con su fidelidad... ¡Sin importar lo que pasara!

Renesmee lanzó una burlona mirada a la decoración que había elegido para su habitación. Era suave, romántica, elegante. Todo lo que soñaba para una alcoba. El tono crema de la alfombra se repetía en el cabecero tapizado, la colcha era de seda, con un diseño en tonos verde, malva y rosado, sobre un fondo de color crema. Las cortinas eran de la misma tela. Dos sillones, tapizados en seda verde pálido, adornaban dos de los rincones y una magnífica cómoda de caoba hacía juego con el tocador cuyo espejo estaba enmarcado con la misma madera.

Pero a Jacob no le importaba la decoración de la habitación, sólo le interesaba lo que allí ocurría cada noche; eso y exhibirla de su brazo.

Una vez que la casa estuvo completamente decorada, los compromisos sociales se sucedieron uno tras otro: fiestas, teatro, fundones de caridad y comidas que mantenían a Renesmee ocupada, y le ahorraban a Jacob el esfuerzo de tener que charlar tonterías.

La única intimidad que él quería con ella era en la cama; su preciosa asistente personal le proporcionaba toda la compañía que él necesitaba. Las peleas empezaron sobre cosas triviales. La frustración de Renesmee con respecto a su relación aumentaba y ambos se volvían más serios cada vez.

Al principio. Jacob siempre cedía, excepto cuando la confrontación era importante. Después él se volvió _frío,_

inconmovible e inflexible y sin dar muestras de entender las necesidades de su esposa.

La solución de Jacob para todo era un precipitado y salvaje acto sexual. El sexo era su solución para cualquier problema con Renesmee; como la noche anterior, después de la llamada telefónica. No contenta con tener a Jacob en el trabajo todo el día.

Niki Sandstrom empezaba a entremeterse en la casa también. El teléfono sonó y Renesmee se enfureció cuando esa fría y altanera voz preguntó por su esposo. Renesmee le dijo que cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirle a Jacob podría esperar hasta el día siguiente, y entonces colgó el auricular- Jacob, con enfado, le dijo que era absurdo el resentimiento que sentía por Niki y después le hizo el amor para echar todo al olvido.

Pero Renesmee decidió que aquella mujer no estaría al lado de Jacob esa noche, no si ella lo podía evitar. Renesmee había tardado tiempo en ver lo que realmente estaba sucediendo.

Ella no sería más un ave cautiva en su jaula dorada, sólo para alimentar el insaciable placer de Jacob. No habría más jaula. Si Jacob no estaba preparado para compartir con ella todo, para permitirle hacer lo que deseaba, del mismo modo que él lo hacía, entonces Jacob se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida. Aquello debía cambiar, y si él continuaba negándose a reconocer que su matrimonio era una farsa... Renesmee movió la cabeza con desesperación.

No quería dejarlo, lo amaba terriblemente y lo deseaba tanto que era casi una enfermedad para ella. Él sólo tenía que mirarla... ¡pero eso no sería por más tiempo! Necesitaba ser para él algo más que un objeto sexual, o un ave de hermoso plumaje que él exhibía-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no la amaba como ella a él?

El poderoso sonido del Aston Martin hizo eco desde la calle, bajo su ventana. El corazón de Renesmee latió con agitación. Jacob llegaba a casa. ¿Le haría el amor?, y si así fuera ¿qué haría después? ¿Excluirla de sus asuntos, como siempre?

«Ahora, Renesmee, pórtate bien y haz lo que yo diga. Yo tomaré las decisiones importantes». Eso era lo que implicaba la actitud de Jacob.

Se oyó el ruido de la puerta principal que se abría y se cerraba, pero Renesmee fingió no oírlo. No le convenía para su propósito correr escaleras abajo y darle la bienvenida. Se abrió un poco la bata para dar un aspecto provocativo; apretó el cinturón para hacer más breve su cintura y acentuar la voluptuosa curva de sus caderas- Después destapó el frasco de esmalte y empezó a aplicar sobre sus uñas una segunda capa de rojo.

«Ahora, pensó, te daré lo que deseas. Jacob. Entonces veremos si habrá vida después del sexo.»


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

RENESMEE supo exactamente, en qué momento llegó a la puerta de la habitación, pero no dejó de pintarse las uñas y fingió no notar su presencia. Él despedía la fuerza de un campo magnético, fuerza que la envolvió al instante.

Apenas controló el repentino temblor de sus manos al pintarse la última uña. Tapó el frasco y levantó las manos, agitándolas, para que se secaran con rapidez.

—¿Te vas a vestir de rojo esta noche?

La sensualidad de su voz la hizo estremecerse.

Lo miró desde el espejo y Jacob le devolvió la mirada con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Él estaba apoyado, indolente, contra el quicio de la puerta, con la chaqueta del traje y la corbata en una mano y el inevitable vaso de whisky, en la otra. Su bebida relajante... después, su relajante esposa... Jacob desconectaba los mecanismos de su vida real y no permitía que Renesmee los compartiera.

La chica sonrió al recordar el vestido que había comprado para esa noche... sí él insistía en ir a la fiesta.

—No, de negro—replico. Negro por duelo; por desesperación—. Deberías saludar —increpó. Jacob sonrió de una forma que siempre la excitaba...

—No quería perturbar tu concentración —dijo, pero el indicio del fuego en sus ojos negros le indicó a Renesmee que su apetito se agudizaba al mirarla, tal como ella lo había planeado.

La corta bata de seda que llevaba no era una protección, sino una provocativa invitación. El único poder que ejercía sobre Jacob era su sexualidad y la transparente seda se adhería a su cuerpo sin dejarle a él ninguna duda de que estaba desnuda bajo la prenda; desnuda y dispuesta para sus caricias y su pasión.

Jacob se dirigió a pasos lentos hacia su esposa; arrojó la chaqueta y la corbata sobre la cama. El pulso de Renesmee se aceleraba a cada paso de él. Jacob era un hombre muy atractivo y generaba una fuerza que al mismo tiempo amenazaba y atraía como un imán. Ella lo amaba, lo deseaba y necesitaba. Pero él iba a acabar con su vida.

Renesmee seguía sentada sobre el banquito, enfrente del tocador, y miró en el espejo la figura que se acercaba a ella más y más. Jacob era de piel bronceada y cabello negro, lo cual hacía que sus ojos fueran más negros y sus dientes más blancos. Era muy guapo. No habría una mujer en el mundo que al mirarlo no sintiera el deseo de conocer la felicidad de tenerlo por amante; de gozar con sus caricias y perderse en su provocativa mirada.

Él le puso una mano sobre el hombro; sus dedos masajeaban la suave piel debajo de la seda. Mientras Jacob se inclinaba sobre el otro hombro para colocar el vaso de whisky sobre el tocador, Renesmee adivinó que estaba calculando las posibilidades, el tiempo...

—Mmm... nuevo perfume—murmuró aprobador—. Maravilloso.

Debajo del exótico aroma, el perfume olía a sexo. Eso era lo que a Jacob le gustaba. El exótico sexo y la exótica Renesmee. Eso era lo que Jacob pensaba de ella ahora y, al reflejarse la imagen de ambos en el espejo, con la cabeza de él sobre la de ella, el contraste ejercía cierta fascinación que ella misma reconocía. La piel de Renesmee era pálida y cremosa; su cabello era castaño rojizo y caía sobre sus hombros en ondas y rizos; su rostro no era de una belleza clásica, pero sabía, por experiencia, que irradiaba cierto misterio para los hombres. Sus ojos, eran grandes y verdes; y sus pestañas, largas y tupidas, le daban un aspecto sensual.

Su nariz era muy femenina. Su boca era generosa y de labios gruesos. El hoyuelo en su barbilla parecía repetir la profunda curva del labio superior y creaba un efecto misterioso que intrigaba.

Jacob retiró el cabello de la chica, se inclinó y la besó con pasión en el cuello. Sus labios se deslizaban con lentitud hacía la oreja mientras él respiraba la fuerte esencia.

—El aroma te va muy bien —murmuró con suavidad.

Deslizó la lengua por la sensible espiral de la oreja. Renesmee retiró la cabeza, no por rechazo sino por la sacudida eléctrica que le produjo su asalto.

La risita ahogada de Jacob revelaba que él sabía con exactitud cómo respondía su esposa a cada toque. Él gozaba con su sensibilidad y con el poder que tenía de llevarla al éxtasis. Pero ahora ella tenía que excitarlo; debía lograr que olvidara sus cálculos sobre el tiempo y otras cosas. Después quizás lo persuadiera de quedarse en casa toda la noche y tal vez él sería indulgente con ella y le hablaría. Podría escucharla o hacer lo posible por entender sus sentimientos.

De pronto, Renesmee, se apoyó contra él deliberadamente para rozar sus muslos y lo sintió tenso.

Sus ojos coquetearon con los de él por el espejo, y lo invitaron; su boca se curvó en una apreciación sensual y el hirviente deseo era ahora de quemante intensidad. Jacob la atrajo hacia sí y con las manos le apartó la bata para dejar al desnudo los turgentes senos.

«¡Ese era el primer paso!», pensó Renesmee triunfante.

Jacob tomó los excitados senos y con los dedos frotó la piel blanca y satinada mientras ambos observaban que las puntas se endurecían como prominentes botones en la imagen desnuda del espejo.

Ella sabía del profundo placer que Jacob experimentaba al poder excitarla con tanta facilidad y tan visiblemente. Pero de algún modo ella tendría que controlarse esa noche; lograr que él esperara, que se quedara en casa y que la escuchara.

Jacob frotó los pulgares contra las puntas de los senos en erótica danza, despacio al principio, pero aumentando gradualmente la velocidad, Renesmee sabía que quería dominarla. Él la observaba fijamente intención, pues eso lo excitaba más que nada; el hecho de ver cómo caía rendida en brazos de la pasión. Niki era para charlar, para compartir sus pensamientos. Niki, su preciosa asistente personal que le era tan indispensable. ¡Él no necesitaba una mente dentro de su esposa, sólo un cuerpo que satisficiera sus necesidades sexuales! Pero Renesmee no tenía la certeza de que él no compartiera eso con Niki, también.

La excitación del desafío brillaba en los ojos de Jacob, de pronto el ritmo de sus caricias cesó y comenzó a mover las manos con languidez sobre la cintura y los brazos. Deliberadamente la dejaba temblorosa e incierta sobre cuándo volvería a acariciarla otra vez. Los ojos de Jacob se encendieron con ardor anticipado.

Un abrasador anhelo invadía los muslos de Renesmee. Sus verdes y dorados ojos brillaban con obstinación. La necesidad de poseerlo, como él la poseía a ella, surgió como turbulenta marejada. Entonces la joven lo acarició lentamente. La obvia excitación de su amante envió un fiero jubilo a través del cuerpo de ella.

—¡Bruja! —dijo Jacob enronquecido y con las pupilas dilatadas. Tiró de ella bacía arriba y apartó el taburete. La cogió en brazos para hacerle sentir la urgencia de su deseo y la llevó a la cama.

Renesmee lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello; pegó su boca a la de él y lo besó con violenta pasión, sin soltarlo, cuando Jacob la acostó en la cama. Jacob se arrodilló sobre ella y retrocedió un poco para desabrocharse los pantalones.

—¡No! —protestó Renesmee—. ¡No así. Jacob!

—Renesmee —la necesidad se revelaba en su rostro. Respiró profundamente y trató de recuperar el control—... lo has hecho deliberadamente.

—Sí —admitió.

—Tendremos que damos prisa.

—No es más que lujuria, Jacob —acusó con fiereza—, y no estoy con el ánimo para eso —rodó en la cama y se alejó de él; trató de levantarse, pero Jacob la alcanzó y la sujetó de nuevo. Los ojos de él brillaban con deseo frustrado.

—Renesmee, tú lo quieres, lo quiero yo...

—No así. Jacob.

—Pero tú quieres hacer el amor —presionó.

«Hacer el amor», pensó Renesmee de forma irrisoria. ¿O acaso el amor y el sexo estaban tan entremezclados, que ya no existía distinción entre ellos?

—Sí —concedió. El rostro de Jacob se relajó en una sonrisa de satisfacción, soltó a Renesmee y se enderezó.

—Ven y desvísteme entonces —la urgió. Sus ojos brillaban con perversidad.

Ella se reveló de nuevo, no te daría el triunfo con tanta facilidad. Rodó sobre la enorme cama, se apoyó sobre las almohadas y dobló las piernas.

Luego, lo miró desafiante.

—¡Si me deseas, desvístete tu solo! ¡Yo no soy tu esclava. Jacob!

Él sonrió con burla. Con ojos ardientes, contempló el cuerpo de Renesmee y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa.

—Muy provocativa, amor mío —se mofó en voz baja.

—¿Soy tu amor. Jacob? —preguntó con esperanza. Él arrojó a un lado la camisa.

—Realmente lo serás en diez segundos —le prometió... ¿o la amenazó?

«Él quiere decir que estaré bajo su poder», pensó Renesmee, sintiéndose miserable. Él caminó alrededor de la cama; la acechaba, confiado en el efecto que ejercía sobre su esposa. El corazón de Renesmee latía salvajemente, pero ella mantenía su expresión desafiante. Cuando él quiso acercarse, la chica se apartó.

—Tendrás que atraparme primero. Jacob —lo retó. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Él la agarró de los tobillos, la arrastró hacia sí, y riendo, colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas. Le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron triunfantes cuando se inclinó y tomó posesión de su boca.

«Yo haré que él olvide su maldito negocio», pensó Renesmee con fiereza. «Haré que se olvide de todo, menos de mí», decidió y ludió por retirar sus labios de él.

—Déjame tocarte, Jacob —murmuró con voz ronca. —Renesmee... —pronunció su nombre en un hambriento gemido que la hizo reafirmarse en sus propósitos. ¡Jacob era suyo! Y Niki Sandstrom no conseguiría ni una pequeña parte de él. ¡No esa noche!

Jacob la soltó y se inclinó para besarle los senos.

Los dedos de Renesmee agarraron el sedoso cabello de Jacob y ella se rindió al doloroso placer que la invadió. Entonces comprendió que estaba conduciéndola al clímax. «Demasiado rápido», pensó, «muy rápido». «¿Por qué no ejerceré ningún control sobre este hombre?»

—Jacob... mi bata—jadeó Renesmee.

Él apartó la sedosa prenda de sus brazos con urgencia y comenzó a mover las manos impaciente, sobre las voluptuosas curvas del cuerpo de Renesmee mientras ella arrojaba la bata a un lado. Se sentía atemorizada; con pánico por desenmascarar su necesidad por él; su amor por él. «No debería hacerlo», pensó; pero ella misma se respondió que sí debía. Jacob se movió para poseerla, pero ella lo tomó de las manos y lo detuvo.

—No, todavía —murmuró—. No, todavía —en un movimiento, lo colocó de espaldas y con la boca le aplicó el dulce tormento de su dominación al excitarlo, probarlo y acariciarlo. Jacob, aún bajo ella, le enredó el cabello con los dedos, con ternura, fascinado, hipnotizado por su falta de inhibiciones mientras pequeños temblores sacudían su cuerpo.

De pronto, un gemido de necesidad insoportable emergió de su garganta y Renesmee supo que no le sería posible detenerlo más. Era una fuerza irresistible y nada conseguiría que su mente se alejara de su objetivo. Él la poseyó y Renesmee experimentó el placer de tenerlo dentro de sí. Después él se retiró con lentitud, provocándote deliciosas sensaciones.

Renesmee lo rodeó por la cintura con las piernas y, mientras su cuerpo perdía las fuerzas, con cada movimiento de

Jacob, se regocijó por la necesidad que su esposo tenía de ella.

Al fin. Jacob gimió con alivio y cayó en el cuello de Renesmee y ella lo meció mientras él se esforzaba por respirar. Le acarició el cabello; la espalda. Lo amaba y deseaba con fuerza que ese sentimiento de intensa intimidad perdurara a través de su matrimonio. Se preguntaba por qué Jacob se oponía a que tuvieran hijos. No lo entendía.

Jacob se enderezó para mirarla. En sus ojos brillaba una pregunta; una expresión de incertidumbre, que con rapidez ocultó, al inclinarse para rozar con los labios, los de su esposa. Ahora él la tomaría en sus brazos, pensó Renesmee, la acariciaría, le haría preguntas y ella le respondería. La chica movió la lengua en excitante invitación; deseaba que Jacob la besara con ternura, con profundo amor. Él dudó por un momento. Después, la apartó y frunció el ceño mientras miraba el reloj.

«¡No, Santo Dios! No, no, no», imploró con desesperación.

—Llegaremos tarde —dijo Jacob con brusquedad.

—Jacob —lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia sí—, no vayamos —rogó—. Quedémonos aquí

—bajó las pestañas y luego lo miró con sensual promesa—... juntos.

Él estuvo tentado.

—Sabes que tenemos una cita, Renesmee —le recordó—. Vamos a llegar tarde. Tenemos que ir. Tú sabes que es algo importante para mí.

—¿Más importante que nosotros. Jacob?

—Esa pregunta no merece respuesta, Renesmee.

Tú sabes que «nosotros» es lo que estoy considerando. Ella se acercó a Jacob en sensual provocación.

Después hizo una mueca, y con una mano, le rozó una oreja.

—Quiero que te quedes aquí, conmigo —expresó con voz ronca. Jacob suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—No, Renesmee. Ya es suficiente por ahora. Guarda tus tácticas de seducción para después, cariño —concluyó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

—¿No puedo persuadirte? —preguntó Renesmee anhelante. Quería que la abrazara y la acariciara, no que la llevara a una rita de negocios disfrazada de fiesta.

—Renesmee, no puedo hacer que la gente consienta nuestros caprichos —replicó y con seguridad se refería a los caprichos de ella—. Además, Niki Sandstrom me espera esta noche para concluir un trabajo.

Se levantó de la cama sin que Renesmee supiera cómo detenerlo. «¡Niki!», pensó con rabia. Por supuesto que él no la iba a dejar plantado.

—¡Jacob! —lo llamó con voz áspera por la decepción. Él frunció el ceno y esperó que ella hablara—. No quiero ir—dijo tajante. Era consciente de que iba a perderlo, pero de todas maneras le iba a decir lo que sentía.

—¿Por qué no?

«Porque se trata de negocios. Porque esa mujer estará allí y me mirará con ese aire de superioridad; con esa condescendencia que me pone enferma, y tú compartirás tus pensamientos con ella, no conmigo y a ella le gusta eso. Jacob. Le encanta compartir contigo la vida que tú no compartes conmigo».

—Puedes ponerte enfermo. Estoy segura de que Niki podría encargarse de todo —sugirió Renesmee. Trató de que no fueran evidentes los celos en su voz, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Niki sabe que no estoy enfermo, Renesmee —respondió Jacob con franqueza—. Ahora, sé buena niña y vístete. Tendremos que apresuramos porque es muy tarde —se volvió.

—¡No me siento como si fuera una buena niña! —explicó resentida y furiosa con él por tratarla como si fuera una criatura.

Siempre lo hacía, la hacía sentirse menos que la inteligente Niki, a quien le otorgaba la condición de adulto. Cosa que hacía a Renesmee ser consciente de los años que esa rubia llevaba al lado de Jacob; desde que Renesmee era casi una niña. Renesmee tenia veintitrés años de edad, y él treinta y cuatro, pero no era estúpida; podría aprender lo que Niki sabía si le diera la oportunidad.

Él apretó los labios ante la petulancia de su esposa.

—Me siento como si fuera yo —agregó Renesmee.

—Tú eres tú —dijo Jacob con frialdad.

«Este es el fin», pensó Renesmee. «Siempre sexo con Jacob, nada más y el final del sexo es el final de todo».

—¿Qué sientes cuando me haces el amor. Jacob?

—No puedo recordarlo —al mentir, estaba despreciando lo que acababa de vivir con ella.

Renesmee lo miró con tristeza «¿Por qué lo amo?», se preguntó. «Todo es tan estúpido. Es buen amante, pero aparte de eso, nada. No comparte nada conmigo. Ni siquiera me dirá lo que siente cuando hacemos el amor. «Sexo»... se corrigió brutalmente. «No me dirá siquiera lo que siente cuando estamos juntos».

—Me esperan en la fiesta, Renesmee. Tengo que ir. Me gustaría tener a mi esposa a mi lado. Pero haz lo que quieras. SÍ no vas, iré solo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

«¡No!, te quiero a ti», pensó furiosa.

—Muy bien —asintió con aspereza—. Ve y haz tu representación. Jacob. Yo te acompañaré como una obediente esposa.

Él suspiró exasperado.

—Actúas como una mocosa malcriada, Renesmee- A veces creo que soy demasiado considerado contigo. Cumplo tus caprichos siempre y estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

«Yo también, mi adorado y amado esposo. Yo también», pensó Renesmee. «Deja que la pelea empiece. ¡Nuestro matrimonio está en su punto crítico'»

—Oh, te prometo no actuar como una mocosa malcriada esta noche. Jacob —declaró con suavidad y sonrió—. Seré todo lo que tú quieras que sea.

Jacob le dedicó una larga e inquisitiva mirada y Renesmee adoptó una expresión de límpida inocencia.

—¡Muy bien! —dijo él al fin.

La risa de Renesmee hizo que él se volviera para mirarla desde la puerta, del cuarto de baño.

—Continúa con lo que tienes que hacer —lo urgió ella—. ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a llegar tarde, ¿recuerdas? La puerta se cerró de golpe. Renesmee rió otra vez.

Era la risa de una loca que sería quemada en la hoguera, por bruja. Pero antes de quemarse, ¡actuaría como una exótica hechicera!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

JACOB furioso abrió los gritos de la ducha y se metió bajo el siseante chorro, sin esperar a que el agua se calentara. Dio la bienvenida al frío sobre su piel. Lo necesitaba.

—¡Zorra!

¿Cómo se sentía? ¿No era obvio? ¡Como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago! La manera en que ella le había hecho el amor, le había dejado totalmente exhausto- Había sido la experiencia más maravillosa de su vida; mirar su rostro, hermoso y vivido... Pero eso no significaba que debiera olvidarse de todo lo demás. Los músculos del estómago se le contrajeron. Cerró los ojos y acercó la cara al chorro de agua.

Renesmee lo estaba manipulando. Ejercía su poder sobre él deliberadamente, pero é! no le permitiría que se saliera con la suya. ¡Demonios!, después de casi dos años de matrimonio, no era capaz de mirarla sin sentir esa lenta y abrasadora urgencia de hacerle el amor. No conseguiría hacer ningún negocio si mantenía a Renesmee en su mente, todo el tiempo.

Pensó en su padre, quien siempre había cedido ante su esposa. Un hijo y otro, y otro; nueve en total y cuando él murió, apenas tenían para vivir.

Su padre había sido indulgente, un irresponsable, débil e inútil- Pero Jacob lo había resuelto todo. Y había conseguido tener éxito en la vida. Y todo por la familia. Ni siquiera Renesmee, con todos sus ardides, interferiría en eso.

¿Por qué Renesmee quería interferir? Él ya había demostrado lo que podía hacer. El y Niki... no iba a permitir que Renesmee rompiera los lazos entre ellos. No sabía cómo la detendría, pero de algún modo tendría que hacerlo. Tomó el jabón con fuerza. ¡Lavarse, quitársela de la piel! A veces lo intentaba, pero Renesmee ya estaba dentro de su sangre como una fiebre que nunca lo dejaba. Aprendería a controlarse. Excepto cuando él decidiera lo contrario. Bien, debía hacer algo o se estropearía todo.

Cerró los grifos; cogió una toalla y se frotó el cuerpo. Era hora de un cambio.

—¡Gata! Ha sacado las uñas por Niki.

Renesmee no manipularía su vida. Se empezó a afeitar, cada vez más enfadado. ¿Cuál era su propósito? ¿Ser su dueña? Nadie le haría eso a Jacob Black. Bastantes lo habían intentado, pero ninguna lo había logrado ni lo lograría; ni siquiera Renesmee. Él era su propio dueño y controlaría su propia vida. Renesmee intentaba controlarlo y a él eso no le gustaba- Era hora de darle una lección, pensó. Considerando todo lo que él le daba, ¿qué más podía pedir?

Renesmee estaba acabando de maquillarse cuando Jacob regresó a la habitación. Percibió la fuerte y fresca esencia de su loción para después del afeitado. Ya estaba preparado para atender sus negocios, en compañía de otra mujer.

Él la miró. «El bueno de Jacob», pensó Renesmee con cinismo. Los negocios y Niki siempre estaban primeros, por lo tanto debía aceptar las consecuencias de su decisión.

Renesmee lo siguió hasta el guardarropa. Él cogió los pantalones negros de su traje, luego comenzó a ponerse la camisa de vestir; ella cogió el vestido negro y empezó a ponérselo. La acción impedía que Jacob pudiera concentrarse; se quedó completamente inmóvil, mirándola mientras ella metía los brazos en el vestido, y lo abrochaba. El crepé negro se ceñía a su cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Renesmee le lanzó a Jacob una mirada burlona, extendió los brazos y giró sobre sus talones.

—¿Te gusta mi vestido. Jacob? —preguntó con suavidad.

—_No._

Eso la molestó.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —replicó.

—¿Disfrutas al exhibirte en público? —inquirió con sorpresa.

—¿No es lo que tú quieres? —se mofó.

—Tendrás sobre ti la mirada de cada hombre —replicó enfadado.

—Eso te hará sentir bien, al menos debería —contestó mordaz.

Un brillo peligroso hizo más vivido el tono megro de los ojos de Jacob.

—Déjate de tonterías, Renesmee. Lo que sucede en nuestra habitación es privado.

—No tanto como para encerrarlo con llave —protestó.

—¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Sé razonable! —estalló con impaciencia—. Con ese vestido estás más provocativa que si fueras desnuda. Le parecerá a todo el mundo que acabas de ser seducida.

—Bueno; así fue, ¿no?

—... ¿y desearías serlo otra vez?

—Lo deseo otra vez. Jacob.

Con descaro, Renesmee contempló el cuerpo de Jacob con ansia. «Eres mío Jacob Black», pensó con fiereza. «¡Y Niki Sandstrom va a saberlo! Porque no podrás apartar tus ojos de mí esta noche.

Porque los otros hombres los tendrán fijos en mí. ¡Y eso te hará inseguro acerca de tu absoluta posesión!».

Jacob dejó escapar el aliento cuando Renesmee le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada. Advirtió su rápida excitación y sintió que el deseo gritaba dentro de él. Luchó por controlarse y evitar el dominio de ella sobre él.

Renesmee alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con los ojos de su esposo, con los párpados entornados en sensual invitación.

Aquello acrecentó su furia. Sus ojos se encendieron con la ferocidad de un animal salvaje, que aunque acorralado, no se rinde.

«¡Nunca!», pensó él. ¡Lucharía hasta morir!

—¡Quítate el vestido! —ordenó.

Renesmee arqueó tas cejas y se burló con desdén de su ira. Se volvió y fingió examinar los vestidos en su guardarropa. Después, se inclinó y cogió las sandalias negras de tacón alto- Las colocó sobre la cama. Se contoneó consciente del movimiento de su trasero que se deslizaba contra el suave crepé negro.

—¿Ha sido alguna vez infiel, Jacob? —preguntó sin volverse para mirarlo.

Sabía dónde tenía él fija la mirada. Podía sentir que la quemaba a través de la tela negra.

—Renesmee —en el ronco gemido de su voz se advertía una siniestra amenaza. Ella se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama.

—Definitivamente llegaremos tarde si no te apresuras y terminas de vestirte. Jacob —comentó, al recorrerlo con mirada burlona mientras se inclinaba para ponerse los zapatos.

Él murmuró algo violento y se acercó al guardarropa. Sacó un vestido de seda verde y lo arrojó sobre la cama, junto a Renesmee.

—¡Ponte eso! —exigió—. ¡Por lo menos estarás respetable! Ella miró el traje verde y después lo miró a él, con desafío.

—No estoy de humor para representar el papel que tu deseas, Jacob. Ni esta noche ni nunca.

—¡Quédate en casa, entonces! —exclamó con aspereza. Su rostro ardía.

—¿Contigo? —inquirió ella sin esperanzas.

—¡No! ¡Yo iré! —espetó Jacob con irritación.

Ella se levantó y se dirigió al guardarropa de donde sacó su bolso de noche negro, después fue hacia el tocador para recoger su barra de labios y la polvera. Sabía que los ojos de Jacob estaban fijos en ella y a propósito caminaba provocativamente.

—Si tú vas, yo también iré —afirmó con decisión y colocó su maquillaje dentro del bolso—. Se - acabó la discusión.

—¡No con ese vestido! —gritó. Ella se volvió y lo miró fijamente.

—SÍ. Iré, Jacob. Con este vestido. Si tú no me llevas, iré sola. ¡Y haré que todos sepan que soy tu esposa! ¡Y

todos sabrán por qué te casaste conmigo! Comprenderán la razón, ¿o no Jacob?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Qué se te ha metido en la cabeza? —preguntó severamente. Renesmee levantó la barbilla.

—Soy tu prostituta legal, entonces, ¿por qué pretender algo más? No quieres que tenga un hijo, ni que trabaje contigo; no me hablas de tus negocios, ni quieres compartir tus pensamientos conmigo. La única cosa que quieres conmigo, en realidad, es sexo —las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos y agregó—: Esa es la única parte de ti que me das. El resto carece de valor para ti.

Jacob palideció. Tal vez por la rabia o por la impresión recibida, Renesmee no lo supo. Parecía aterrado. Quizá era porque resentía la crudeza de aquellas palabras o porque los hechos que no quería reconocer lo lastimaban.

—Eso no es cierto —murmuró—, simplemente no es cierto.

—¿No, Jacob? —inquirió con amargura.

—No estoy en contra de tener familia. Ya te lo dije. ¿Es pedirte mucho esperar un par de años?

¿Qué podía responderle? Renesmee sabia que Jacob no quería compartirla con un hijo. Él quería absoluta posesión; por lo menos hasta que la obsesión por su cuerpo se saciara. Después, quizá, a él no le importaría que ella se quedara embarazada. Y cuando el cuerpo de Renesmee estuviera transformado por el embarazo, Jacob tendría a alguien más a su lado.

Como Renesmee no respondió, él creyó que tenía un punto a su favor y sacó del guardarropa la chaqueta de su traje.

—No quiero estar pendiente de mi trabajo las veinticuatro horas del día —comentó irritado—. Cuando llego a casa, me apetece pensar en otras cosas. Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, Renesmee.

Pensé que estaba claro para ti.

—No acepté la excusa. Jacob. Nunca la entendí —respondió rotunda—. Lo acepté, reacia, porque tú no me diste la oportunidad de elegir. Pero no permito que me excluyas de todas las cosas que son importantes para ti.

-Tú eres lo único importante para mí, Renesmee insistió—. Yo no te excluyo.

- Los ojos de ella brillaron con desprecio por la mentira que él acababa de decir—¿Por eso iremos a esa maldita cita de negocios, esta noche? en lugar de quedarnos en casa, juntos? —preguntó con aspereza. Sabía que eso lo enfadaría más.

—Eso también es por nosotros —señaló muy irritado—. Pero eres demasiado cabezota como para comprenderlo.

«Gracias por el cumplido. Jacob», pensó Renesmee con amargura. «Lo de siempre: la mimada Renesmee; la cabezota. La pobre infeliz Renesmee, que no tiene inteligencia como para reconocer nada importante. Pero ella tiene un buen cuerpo, para lo que tú quieres hacer en la cama». Se forzó a templar su voz;

—No soy tan importante para ti como para que me antepongas a Niki Sandstrom, ni para... —estuvo a punto de decir «para tener hijos», pero él ya había expresado claramente su opinión al respecto—, compartir otra cosa juntos... —concluyó.

—Compartimos todo lo que es importante, declaró hosco.

.—Esa era otra mentira.

—¿Lo que dices es que tu trabajo con tu asistente personal no es importante para ti, Jacob?

—¡No, eso otra vez! —murmuró con disgusto. Hizo una mueca de exasperación y sus ojos se encendieron con impaciencia—. Te lo he dicho mil veces. No hay nada entre Niki y yo, sólo trabajo.

Nunca ha habido nada y nunca lo habrá. Y no voy a despedirla sólo porque se haya cruzado por tu mente esa estúpida idea producida por los celos.

Ya me tiene hasta la coronilla tu obsesión. No quiero que ese asunto sea la causa de otra discusión.

«Porque no quieres reconocer la verdad», pensó Renesmee con tristeza. Niki Sandstrom era su esposa real, en todo, menos en compartir su lecho. Y perderla a ella, significaría mucho más para él, que si la perdiera a ella. No estaba loca. Jacob no se daba cuenta de que su otra mujer estaba debilitando la clase de relación que ella desesperadamente quería tener con él. Eso les convenía a los dos.

Niki también jugaba a esperar; esperaba que Jacob llegara a «quemarse» con ella, entonces ella lo tendría todo para sí.

Jacob se puso la chaqueta y se la abrochó. Mientras caminaba hacia Renesmee, la expresión de su rostro se suavizó. Renesmee ocultó su ira y reconoció la habilidad de Jacob para controlarse cuando así lo quería. Ahora él usaría un tono de voz dulce, templado y razonable y su rostro estaría relajado por la diversión que le producía su trivial discusión. Él no entendía aún la situación, pero lo haría. Renesmee se lo prometió en silencio; haría que pagara por lo que le estaba haciendo a ella.

Jacob recorrió su figura, en burlona apreciación curvó la boca en una relajada sonrisa.

—Dejemos este absurdo asunto y pasemos una velada agradable juntos —sugirió—. Puedes ponerte ese vestido para mí, en cualquier ocasión que quieras. Esta noche, preferiría que no acapararas la mirada de deseo de los otros hombres hacía lo que es mío —con un dedo, rozó el hoyuelo en su barbilla, mientras le sonreía con la mirada—- Es a ti a quien amo, Renesmee. Me casé contigo y quiero que así continuemos por el resto de nuestra vida.

Ahora, por favor... cámbiate el vestido negro por el verde y vayámonos.

—A mí no me importa que las miradas de deseo de las mujeres se posen sobre ti, Jacob —afirmó.

¡Excepto, por supuesto, la de Niki Sandstrom, pero como Jacob acababa de prohibirle que mencionara _ese _asunto otra vez, decidió no insistir.

La mirada de Jacob se endureció, luego respiró profundamente.

—¿No me complacerás, Renesmee? —preguntó implorante.

¡Chantaje sentimental! Renesmee levantó la barbilla para ponerla fuera de su alcance y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¡Renesmee!

Ella se volvió, con mirada burlona —Si soy tuya. Jacob, no tienes que preocuparte de los demás hombres. Si me amas, no te importará la ropa que lleve, porque mi persona es más importante para ti que cualquier cosa. Y si quieres que pase el resto de mi vida contigo, más te vale examinar la forma en que la pasaremos, porque no me gusta cómo la hemos llevado hasta ahora.

El rostro de Jacob se contrajo. Sus ojos brillaban como el acero al tratar de sondear sus pensamientos.

—Nunca roe habías dicho nada —la acusó.

—Pensaba que sí. Mil veces y de mil maneras diferentes. Sólo que tú no escuchabas lo que no querías oír. Jacob. Quizá era necesario decirlo de una forma más brusca, más directamente. Me alegro de que esta vez sí lo hayas entendido.

Él movió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué haces esto, Renesmee? ¿Por qué...?

—Cree lo que quieras. Jacob —cortó Renesmee agriamente. Después se encogió de hombros y se volvió para reanudar su camino hacia la puerta—. De cualquier forma, siempre lo haces. Eres un egoísta.

—¡Renesmee!

Ella se volvió a mirarlo de nuevo. Las facciones de Jacob se contrajeron por la ferocidad de sus sentimientos. La chica podía sentir las chispas que lanzaba mientras avanzaba hacía ella. Los dedos de sus manos se retorcían con furia y sus brazos estaban tensos.

«Quiere golpearme. Si yo fuera hombre, lo haría». Se sorprendió a sí misma con el pensamiento de que no le importaba. De hecho, casi deseaba que la golpeara. Eso finalizaría con todo. Levantó el rostro desafiante y Jacob se detuvo frente a ella, retador. «Adelante, Jacob. Hazlo. Después de todo, soy sólo una posesión, no una persona. Demuéstramelo de una vez y para siempre».

Jacob estaba furioso, pero habló con calma:

—Te doy todo lo que quieres.

—Me das lo que quieres darme. No me das nada importante para mí —contestó mordaz. Un músculo se contrajo en la mejilla de Jacob.

Renesmee vio cómo levantaba la mano derecha. «Ahora los dos sabremos la verdad», pensó Renesmee con aspereza. Él luchó por controlarse y lo logró. Sus dedos agarraron el hombro de Renesmee, con fuerza.

—Si eso es lo que tú crees, entonces vete y busca lo que quieres en otra parte —declaró iracundo.

—Si así lo quieres. Jacob. No me dejas alternativa. Creo que tendré que hacerlo. Retiró los dedos de su hombro y retrocedió.

Contempló a su esposa fijamente.

—Avísame cuando hayas tomado una decisión —expresó con brusquedad. Después consultó su reloj—. Mientras, tengo cosas que atender. Te diré adiós ahora. Imagino que no querrás que te bese antes de irme.

Los labios de Renesmee empezaron a temblar. Se los mordió. Sentía el corazón de plomo, pero mantuvo la cabeza alta y le sostuvo la mirada con orgulloso y amargo desafío.

—Oh, iré contigo. Jacob —antes de que él pudiera rechazarla, agregó—. De una manera o de otra, iré a esa fiesta. Tú puedes llevarme o dejarme aquí, Jacob. Por supuesto, tienes que elegir. Avísame cuando lo hayas decidido.

El orgullo había ganado, como ella supo que sería. ¡Aun era su esposa!, al menos por esa noche. El momento decisivo había llegado. El fuego estaba ya encendido, abrasador y fuera de control.

Y a ella no le importaría ser consumida por las llamas, pero antes de quemarse, se llevaría a Jacob, consigo. Él no saldría esa noche incólume.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

EL silencio dentro del coche, cuando se dirigían a la ciudad, era pesado debido a la tensión. Ninguno de los dos tenía qué decir. «Por lo menos lo he irritado», pensó Renesmee con cruel satisfacción. Jacob no conducía con el cuidado habitual.

«Era mi deseo compartir todo contigo, Jacob», imploró Renesmee mentalmente. Quería un niño, ¿acaso era pedir mucho?

—¿Qué planeas conseguir esta noche. Jacob? —preguntó sin esperanza, con voz apagada—.¿Qué es lo que merece tanto la pena?

«Si Jacob cediera sólo un poquito», pensó Renesmee, ella también cambiaría un poquito su decisión. Si tan sólo le diera algo de su vida real...

Los labios de Jacob se tensaron.

—¡Demonios, Renesmee! ¿Qué importa, en realidad?

«Eso significa todo para mí», pensó Renesmee, pero el tono brusco en la voz de su marido cortó cualquier intento de acercamiento por parte de ella.

No obstante, no era cierto que Jacob fuera del todo egoísta; para su familia era la generosidad personificada. En lo material, él siempre le daba a Renesmee todo lo que ella quería- Pero en lo referente a sí mismo, no compartía nada con ella.

Hasta cierto punto Renesmee lo entendía. Con un pasado de pobreza, se daba cuenta del deseo que había tenido Jacob de abrirse paso, de su ambición, su necesidad de ser dueño y de poseer. Aunque Jacob se había visto privado de todo lo material, pertenecía a una familia cariñosa y unida; una familia cuyos miembros se demostraban entre sí su afecto.

Jacob; sin embargo, conservaba para sí lo que pensaba y sentía. Nunca hablaba de sus sentimientos; hacía a un lado cualquier indagación sobre sus emociones y muy rara vez expresaba lo que pensaba. Su madre, que era italiana, era la persona más abierta que Renesmee había conocido en su vida y solía dejar fácilmente al descubierto sus emociones. ¿Sería por eso, por lo que Jacob se cerraba en sí mismo? ¿Era, su control de hierro, una reacción contra la abierta emotividad de su madre?

Renesmee movió la cabeza- Imposible de preguntárselo a él.

Ella estaba agradecida que Sophia Black fuera tan accesible. La mayor parte de lo que ella sabía de Jacob era por la madre de éste. Para Sophia, Jacob era casi un dios.

Jacob era el mayor de sus nueve hijos. Su maravilloso muchacho que se hizo cargo de todo, cuando su padre murió; y los salvó dé la pobreza, cuando el futuro parecía desolador. Jacob tema dieciocho años cuando un constructor trató de comprar por una miseria su rancho. Jacob, inteligente y astuto, decidió que era su tierra la que valía, no el rancho. Ubicada en las afueras de Sidney, podía ser dividida en parcelas y vendidas para la construcción de chalets.

Jacob encontró un socio para ese proyecto y el dinero que ganó con los chalets fue el principio de su fortuna personal. Su empresa ganó prestigio rápidamente dentro de los negocios en bienes raíces. Cuando vendía y compraba propiedades, Jacob era el más sagaz negociante. Sus planes y miras preocupaban e intrigaban a quienes se dedicaban a lo mismo. Nunca un error. Siempre adelante con ' negocios cada vez más grandes.

Sophia no tuvo que preocuparse nunca más por el dinero; Jacob se encargaba de que no les faltara nada, ni a ella ni a sus hermanos. Ninguna madre pediría un hijo mejor. Sophia lo adoraba. Cualquier cosa que Sophia le pedía a Jacob que hiciera, él la hacía, nunca la decepcionaba.

Cuando María, su hermana pequeña, nadó en casa porque su padre estaba fuera y Sophia no pudo llegar al hospital, Jacob se hizo cargo de la situación. Y sólo tenía trece años de edad. Renesmee trataba de analizar su negativa de que ella tuviera un niño; se preguntaba si el hecho de asistir a su madre en el nacimiento de su hermana habría provocado un trauma en él. Pero cuando se lo preguntó, los ojos de Jacob brillaron burlones y al instante él refutó la idea.

Renesmee se preguntaba si estaría harto de cuidar de una familia y no quería esa clase de responsabilidades. Claro que él no mostraba resentimiento alguno hacia sus hermanos, los quería a todos, los trataba con amabilidad y generosidad y ellos lo veían como a un padre. Era, sin lugar de duda, la figura autoritaria y al parecer lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo, aun antes de la muerte de su padre.

Esto hacía que Renesmee se preguntara cómo habría sido el señor Black.

Sophia hablaba de su esposo con profundo afecto, como un ser maravilloso. A menudo lo hacía con lágrimas en los ojos. Las hermanas y hermanos de Jacob recordaban a su padre con cariño. Pero Jacob casi nunca hablaba de él, excepto cuando se refería a hechos concretos.

Y por mucho que lo pensaba, Renesmee no tenía respuestas concretas, en cuanto a por qué Jacob era como era. Todo lo que ella sabía era que é! No entendía su necesidad de tener su propia familia, que no comprendía lo que significaba ser hija única; la soledad que esto implicaba. Los padres de Renesmee habían muerto cuando ella era muy pequeña, en un trágico accidente de navegación- Su barco se hundió en una repentina tormenta.

Su abuela, su único pariente, se había encargado de cuidarla desde aquel día. Siempre había soñado con tener muchos hijos cuando se casara.

Anhelaba desesperadamente un niño y que Jacob lo deseara también, pero no era así. Cuando se lo decía, él la escuchaba, se portaba amable, pero su decisión era siempre «¡no todavía!». Nunca cedería, nunca. Él mantenía todo bajo control y no quería compartir a Renesmee con nadie más, ¡ni siquiera con su propio hijo! ;- Renesmee se preguntaba por qué se había casado con ella, si no quería tener hijos. ¿Qué era un matrimonio sin hijos? La respuesta era demasiado obvia y muy dolorosa. Ella era sólo un objeto para ser poseído, para su uso exclusivo. Excepto que ella no poseía a Jacob. Niki Sandstrom tenía más de él que ella.

Esa noche. Jacob tendría que elegir. De una manera o de otra, Renesmee no lo compartiría con esa mujer durante más tiempo. Jacob debía decidir con cuál de las dos quería pasar el resto de su vida, porque no las podría tener a las dos.

Se acercaron a la hilera de coches que esperaba a la entrada de Sheraton Wentworth. Renesmee miró a Jacob y vio que tenía una expresión inescrutable.

Entonces decidió rozar con las uñas el fuerte muslo, sólo para recordarle lo que compartían, y que tal vez podrían tener una mejor relación, si él cooperaba un poco.

Jacob retiró la pierna, tomó la mano de Renesmee y volvió su furiosa mirada hacia ella.

—No intentes más esos ardides femeninos conmigo, Renesmee, te aseguro que ejercen un efecto negativo y totalmente distinto del que tu esperas.

—¿Qué puede haber más negativo que tu rechazo? —contestó mordaz.

Con la mirada se declararon la guerra, en amargo desafío. De pronto se oyó el claxon de un coche que esperaba detrás de ellos. Jacob retiró la mano de Renesmee y pisó el acelerador. Los neumáticos chirriaron frente a la entrada del aparcamiento, donde un portero los esperaba para recibirlos.

Jacob estaba alterado. Un mozo le abrió a Renesmee la puerta del coche y la joven bajó del vehículo al mismo tiempo que _se _cerraba de golpe la puerta de Jacob. Él se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo de forma enérgica.

Las personas que había en el vestíbulo se volvieron hacia ellos mientras se dirigían a los ascensores. Renesmee sabía que formaban una pareja llamativa. Las mujeres, como era lógico, miraban a Jacob primero, y después a ella, para apreciar la clase de mujer que estaba con él. Pero los hombres no se molestarían en mirar a Jacob para saber con quién estaba ella, sino que sus miradas la devorarían y Jacob ardería por dentro.

Él la detuvo, la volvió hacía él y la miró con aspereza.

—A partir de ahora nos olvidaremos de nuestros problemas, Renesmee. Recuérdalo. Sea cual sea tu manera de pensar, quiero que actúes como una adorable esposa. Si no lo haces, nunca te lo perdonaré. ¿Has entendido? — terminó con severidad.

Su mirada parecía de acero; y si ella no le obedecía, sería definitivamente el fin. No habría más oportunidades. ¡Sería el final!

Aunque odiaba fingir, Renesmee, como una estúpida, asintió con la cabeza. No quería perder a Jacob. Le dolía el corazón sólo con pensar en la posibilidad. Representaría un acto más... para él.

Jacob le ofreció una deslumbrante sonrisa y a Renesmee se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Aun así lo amaba; amaba a un hombre a quien ella no le interesaba más que como... Sin embargo, ella también le ofreció una adorable y obediente sonrisa.

«Aquí es donde el acto comienza», pensó Renesmee, «de aquí en adelante representaré mi papel, para que Jacob pueda llevar a cabo sus propósitos.

Y más le vale a él hacer alguna representación para mí, también, ¡y no precisamente en la cama!».

Continuaron su camino y se detuvieron de nuevo para echar un vistazo al bar, que estaba a la derecha de los ascensores. Niki Sandstrom se levantó de un sillón. Alta, serena, de elegancia refinada, y gran belleza y con una inteligencia que Jacob admiraba.

Llevaba su rubio cabello peinado en un moño. Su vestido era azul pálido y la hacía parecer más esbelta. Sus facciones, limpiamente cinceladas, se contrajeron por un momento al advertir la espesa mata de cabello castaño rojizo, así como el vestido negro que acentuaba cada voluptuosa curva del cuerpo de Renesmee. Pendientes de diamantes brillaban en sus orejas.

Renesmee se apoyó en Jacob para afirmar su posesión y Niki esbozó una amable sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Renesmee.

Expresó las palabras con la altiva condescendencia de un adulto que se dirige a un niño rebelde, al que no se le puede reprender abiertamente.

Seguramente, durante el resto de la noche ella sería ignorada, excepto por alguna sonrisa ocasional. Renesmee casi podía oír la pregunta de por qué Jacob desperdiciaba su tiempo con esa esposa de juguete. Mientras la despampanante rubia sólo podía hacer suposiciones, Renesmee sabía la razón y la hería. La percepción de la otra mujer era demasiado exacta. Sin embargo, Renesmee no permitiría que Niki Sandstrom acaparara a Jacob.

—Buenas noches, Niki —saludó, arrastrando las palabras—. Sentimos llegar tarde. Jacob y yo tuvimos que arreglar algunas cosas antes de salir de casa —y como Jacob le había pedido una tregua, le sonrió y con gesto sensual le preguntó—; ¿O no, cariño?

—Sí —respondió él. Le concedió una breve y complaciente sonrisa, antes de volver su mirada a Niki, quien suspiró con ligera exasperación.

Ellos han llegado hace veinte minutos —informó de pronto: Ahora, ambos la dejaban al margen de la conversación—. Le dije a Yorgansson que estabas recibiendo varias ofertas y que tenías que considerarlas.

—Y quizá así es —expresó Jacob, irritado.

El corazón de Renesmee saltó con impetuosa esperanza. Lo miró implorante, pero su expresión era hosca, reservada. Niki Sandstrom parecía atónita.

—Vayamos—replicó Jacob.

Jacob arrastró a Renesmee hacía los ascensores. Niki se colocó del otro lado de Jacob.

—Han venido con la competencia —le informó—. Tratan de presionarte.

—Lo esperaba —asintió Jacob.

—¿Quiénes son tus competidores? —preguntó Renesmee.

Niki levantó una ceja como para decirle a Jacob que debía ocuparse de su estúpida esposa, si insistía en llevarla a las ritas de negocios. Jacob le lanzó a Renesmee una mirada apaciguadora.

—Quiero saberlo —declaró Renesmee, suavemente, con una súplica en los ojos-

—Keegan y Halsey—respondió.

Renesmee le ofreció una adorable sonrisa y Jacob la miró fijamente durante varios segundos. Cuando él finalmente apartó la vista, Renesmee, a propósito, transfirió su sonrisa a Niki. Era la primera vez que Jacob se abría con ella, delante de su gran rival. Los ojos de Niki brillaron con fastidio y burla y entonces se olvidó de Renesmee, como si ésta no existiera.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Jacob le indicó con la mano a Niki que pasara primero y se aseguró de quedar en medio de las dos mujeres, en el pequeño compartimento. Su cuerpo estaba tenso. La atmósfera en el ascensor era obviamente pesada. A Renesmee no le había gustado que la dejaran fuera de la conversación. Niki se comportaba como si estuviera segura del lugar que ocupaba en la vida de Jacob. Renesmee se preguntaba cuánto habría influenciado a Jacob para que actuara con ella como lo hacía. Seguramente, con inteligencia, Niki deslizaría un comentario aquí y otro allá, en su tono condescendiente y agridulce.

Renesmee sabía que Niki la odiaba, pero Jacob no se daba cuenta de ello, porque la fría rubia era meticulosamente cortés con ella, en presencia de Jacob.

Sin embargo, las pocas veces en que las dos se habían quedado a solas, los ojos de Niki le habían enviado a

Renesmee un inequívoco mensaje de odio.

Por un lado, Renesmee no la culpaba. Niki le había dedicado diez años de su vida a Jacob, y al final Él se había casado con alguien diez años más joven que ella. Una atracción sexual que pasaría con el tiempo y que era con lo que Niki contaba; y si Renesmee no hacía algo para salvar su matrimonio, seguramente su rival vencería finalmente. Pero en ese momento, Renesmee ya llevaba algunos puntos a su favor.

Bajaron al salón de baile, donde fueron asaltados por los calurosos saludos de los asistentes. La fiesta era para recaudar fondos de caridad y la lista de invitados incluía a cualquiera que fuera importante en Sydney. Era la clase de fiesta a la que lo mejor de la sociedad asistía para exhibir lo último de la moda y donde los hombres charlaban acerca de lo que sucedía en el mundo de los negocios. Era también el lugar donde las charlas informales conducían a entendimientos; a relaciones más cimentadas, donde se tomaban importantes decisiones.

Los camareros circulaban con bandejas de canapés y copas de champán. Una orquesta amenizaba la fiesta con su agradable música.

La expresión de Jacob era de cordialidad, y su brazo permaneció alrededor de la cintura de Renesmee. A pesar de su máscara de buen humor y sus finos modales, estaba incómodo. Y lo estuvo aún más cuando Niki y él, finalmente, llegaron a su objetivo: el hombre con quien querían negociar.

Las presentaciones se hicieron. Yorgan Yorgansson era un danés, alto y rubio, de unos cincuenta años, según juzgó Renesmee por los cabellos plateados. Tenía aún una figura impresionante y era bastante atractivo.

Sus ojos azules eran claros, pero poseían la misma expresión calculadora. Y Renesmee no pudo dejar de notar que Yorgan Yorgansson la miraba apreciativamente.

Parecía que Jacob no podía concentrarse lo suficiente. La conversación giraba alrededor de las transacciones de las grandes fincas de Sydney con los inversores japoneses, pero que a fin de cuentas no los llevaba a ninguna discusión concreta sobre el proyecto en el cual estaban interesados.

Niki hizo algunos intentos para que Jacob fuera más preciso, pero él no respondió, ni tampoco Yorgan

Yorgansson- Finalmente, Jacob se volvió hacia Renesmee con una sonrisa indulgente.

—Cariño, seguramente te estamos aburriendo. ¿Por qué no te unes a la fiesta y te diviertes? Niki y yo...

¡Echarla de una conversación tan importante! ¿Aislarla? «Pero esta noche no», decidió Renesmee. En sus ojos brilló una adorable mirada y contestó dulcemente:

—Lo estoy pasando muy bien, cariño.

—Sí —dijo Yorgan—. Si su esposa no me encuentra demasiado viejo y aburrido...

—A Renesmee le encanta bailar —señaló Jacob, irritado, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. El mensaje estaba demasiado claro para ella. Le estaba distrayendo.

—Entonces puedo —dijo Yorgan—... tener el placer —ofreció su mano en persuasiva invitación.

«¡Oh Dios'», pensó Renesmee. «¡Esto va muy mal!». Ella pudo ver la expresión de reprimida ira en los ojos de Jacob. Helada, tomó la mano de Yorgansson y dejó que éste la condujera a la pista de baile. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

¿Negarse?, ¿Después de la afirmación de Jacob de que a ella le encantaba bailar? Seria hacerle un feo. Por otro lado; sabía que eso era lo último que Jacob quería... que por ella. Yorgansson se alejara de Niki y de él.

«Jacob me echará toda la culpa a mí», pensó frenética- Y cuando Yorgansson la acercó a sí y sus dedos se deslizaron, sensuales, bajo la curva de su espalda desnuda, Renesmee supo que Jacob la culparía a ella de todo-

¿Por qué? ¡Oh' ¿Por qué los planes tan bien trazados se desviaban ahora? Yorgansson era un experto en el baile, pero por otro lado, Renesmee no podía ofrecerle sino estúpidas respuestas, cuando él preguntaba acerca de los planes de Jacob, lo cual haría continuamente, pero como ella no sabía nada acerca de esos planes, sólo contestaba trivialidades que carecían de significado. ¿Sería por eso por lo que Jacob la mantenía siempre al margen?, se preguntaba, ¿para que no pudiera decir nada que alterara sus planes? El pensamiento hizo que aumentara su desesperación. ¿No podría él confiar en ella sólo un poquito?

Cuando Yorgansson descubrió que Renesmee no sabía nada sobre los negocios de su marido, adoptó una actitud muy diferente.

La acercó más a él, hasta que sus muslos se rozaron. Nada demasiado obvio, ni ofensivo. Era un hombre sutil, no torpe. Yorgansson extendió tos dedos de la mano sobre la curva de su espalda; disfrutaba de su cuerpo y sus dedos eran testigos de la suavidad de la satinada piel.

Renesmee sentía la mirada de Jacob como una daga que la rasgaba por dentro.

La música se detuvo al fin. Yorgansson la condujo hacia Jacob y Niki. La expresión de ambos era fácil de leer. La de Jacob, era totalmente cerrada y su mirada parecía vacía, no había ni furia. Renesmee lo había decepcionado en todo lo que él consideraba importante y ella ya no tendría ningún valor para él. Ni como adorno, ni como posesión.

El rostro de Niki denotaba resignada paciencia, pero el brillo de sus ojos le advertía que estaba a punto de conseguir su premio

—Gracias por el baile, señor Yorgansson —expresó Renesmee con helada cortesía y luego se dirigió a los demás—. Si me perdonáis —caminó con calma y huyó al tocador.

Renesmee no fue consciente de que cada par de ojos, en el salón de baile, la siguió mientras se dirigía al vestíbulo; tampoco percibió la mirada de Jacob, abrasadora. El brillo de triunfo que advirtió en los ojos de Niki Sandstrom abrió un abismo negro en su alma.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

UNA vez que Renesmee estuvo en el tocador, se sentó el uno de los taburetes. De pronto se sintió débil y temblorosa. «Se acabó», pensó petrificada. «Ya no habrá más exhibiciones. Lo he perdido y lo amo demasiado como para herirlo. Le permitiré que haga su negocio y que tenga a Niki a su lado. Permaneció allí largo tiempo, en silencioso luto por las cenizas de su matrimonio. Ya no regresaría al salón. Lo que quería era irse a casa. Excepto que esa no sería más su casa. Nunca lo había sido. Era sólo una casa hermosa y vacía.

Pensó en pedir un taxi que la llevara a casa de su abuela. Pero no podía presentarse allí con ese vestido. Decidió que iría al día siguiente para hablarle de su problema con Jacob. Ahora tenía que decidir lo que haría esa noche.

Su orgullo le decía que debía quedarse con Jacob, hasta el final, como tenía planeado, pero él no la quería más a su lado y ella no soportaría ver a Niki alegrarse con su sufrimiento. Además no podía irse sin decirle adiós a Jacob; eso no le quitaría mucho tiempo. Después de todo, él la dejaría ir sin discusión. No la quería más tiempo a su lado.

Se sintió helada y rígida cuando se levantó. Su mente estaba entumecida. «Ellos no me afectarán», pensó Renesmee.

«Ni Niki, ni Jacob; los mantendré a distancia. Al llegar a la entrada del salón de baile sintió un golpe en un hombro y se volvió.

En sus ojos destelló el rechazo por su necesidad de estar a solas con su pena. Pero cuando vio el amistoso y sonriente rostro de Nahuel Graham, Renesmee se relajó y correspondió a su sonrisa. Nahuel era un hombre muy agradable. No era guapo, pero su rostro inspiraba confianza. Era el rostro de un muchacho extrovertido. Sus ojos castaños eran vivaces y un mechón de su lacia cabellera le caía sobre la frente.

Renesmee trabajaba para Nahuel cuando Jacob le pidió que se casara con él y renunciara a su empleo. Desde entonces no había vuelto a verlo.

—Estás preciosa esta noche, Renesmee —bromeó Nahuel, lanzándole una mirada apreciativa a su vestido—. Sospecho que no hay un solo hombre aquí que no envidie a tu esposo. Lo cual debe proporcionarle a él mucho placer.

«No esta noche, Nahuel», pensó Renesmee. Pero el comentario sobre la manera de pensar de Jacob era demasiado acertado y el asunto demasiado ultimo para que ella respondiera. La joven rió ruborizada. Nahuel había estado presente cuando Jacob y ella se conocieron. Jacob fue entrevistado en el programa de televisión de Nahuel. Más tarde, Nahuel bromeó con Renesmee, diciéndole que lo suyo con Jacob había sido amor a primera vista.

—¿Todo va bien? —preguntó ahora Nahuel.

—Más o menos.

Renesmee recordó que Nahuel se había divorciado recientemente, según leyó en un articulo publicado en el periódico.

—Siento lo de Helen.

—_C'est la vief —_se encogió de hombros, pero en sus expresivos ojos brillaba una chispa de desolación—. Creo que no la traté como debía —agregó con humildad.

«Sé lo que siente», pensó Renesmee compasiva. «Ese mismo vacío me invade precisamente ahora».

Recordó cuánto Nahuel adoraba a Helen. Era una mujer de impresionante belleza. Debía de estar muy herido. Tanto como ella lo estaba. Según el periódico, Helen lo había abandonado por un joven modelo.

Sexo, supuso, como Jacob conmigo. Renesmee no imaginaba otra razón para divorciarse de Nahuel, pero nadie sabía en realidad lo que sucedía en otros matrimonios. Nahuel sabía que existía una atracción sexual entre Jacob y ella, pero no tenía idea de la situación actual entre ellos.

—Y vosotros, ¿qué tal? —preguntó—. ¿Todavía no habéis pensado en aumentar la familia? Las facciones de Renesmee se contrajeron un poco mientras daba la habitual respuesta:

—Todavía no.

—Siempre me hiciste creer que eras una muchacha educada a la antigua, que tendría muchos hijos —-bromeó

Nahuel—. ¿No fue por eso por lo que renunciaste a tu trabajo?

—En realidad, no —respondió—. Jacob no quería, que siguiera trabajando.

—Bueno, me imagino que estarás muy ocupada como esposa de Jacob.

—Sí, eso me mantiene ocupada —acordó.

—Entonces, ¿por qué presiento que no eres feliz? —preguntó de pronto con seriedad. Antes de que Renesmee pensara en una contestación adecuada, Nahuel miró por encima de su hombro—. ¿Por qué siento que estoy a punto de ser asesinado? No mires ahora, pero tu esposo se dirige hacia nosotros. ¿Debo desvanecerme en las sombras o quedarme aquí, como un caballero galante y protector de las bellas doncellas?

El corazón de Renesmee latió con fuerza. Nahuel lanzó un suspiro y la miró con simpatía.

—Creo que van a matarte a ti también, así que es mejor que me quede y te proteja.

—Nahuel —con la mirada, Renesmee le rogaba que no interviniera—. Es mi problema, no el tuyo. Gracias, pero...

—No, Renesmee. Tú y yo somos tan inocentes como niños. Ahora sonríe, casi ha llegado.

—Graham —saludó Jacob con frialdad.

Renesmee lo miró con aprensión. Sus ojos la quemaron y el corazón de la joven tembló.

—¿Qué tal? —exclamó Nahuel, afable e hizo caso omiso de la tensa atmósfera a su alrededor—. Renesmee me estaba diciendo que todavía no tenéis familia —murmuró—. Le he dicho que si quiere regresar a su viejo empleo, todo lo que tiene que hacer es llamarme.

—Eres muy amable —cortó Jacob en tono aburrido—, pero Renesmee no necesita ningún empleo. Ahora, si nos disculpas...

Nahuel se volvió a Renesmee.

—SÍ me necesitas alguna vez, sólo tienes que llamarme.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de mi esposa, Graham —espetó Jacob, mordaz.

«Orgullo», pensó Renesmee.

Ella no miró a Jacob, pero era consciente de la violencia que despedía su cuerpo. Estaba furioso.

—Gracias Nahuel —dijo con suavidad—. Y gracias también por charlar conmigo —agregó a modo de despedida. Nahuel era muy buena persona.

—_Au, revoir, _Renesmee. Sólo recuerda... sí alguna vez me necesitas... —miró con burla a Jacob—. El que no sabe valorar una joya... es un tonto —levantó una mano en burlón saludo y se alejó.

Renesmee suspiró profundamente para controlar sus nervios. Después, se volvió hacia Jacob, cuya mirada asesina seguía a Nahuel. Renesmee se quedó desconcertada por un momento. No podían ser celos, pensó. Después recordó el último comentario de Nahuel. Jacob odiaría a cualquiera que lo considerara un tonto. Era el momento de terminar, aquí y ahora, decidió. Por lo menos no sería frente los ojos de Niki.

—¿Querías algo, Jacob? —-preguntó Renesmee.

—Tardabas mucho —observó rotundo.

—Me dijiste que me fuera y disfrutara de la fiesta — le recordó.

—Me sorprendió tu obediencia —su boca se elevó irónica—, la cual llegó un poco tarde esta noche.

—Imagino que tu perfecta asistente personal se hace cargo de todo mientras tú buscas a tu descarnada esposa —

comentó con aspereza, incapaz de reprimir su resentimiento.

—Puedo confiar en Niki, si —volvió a atacar Jacob con frialdad-

«Soy estúpida», pensó ella. «Una estúpida masoquista que lo invita a lastimarme todavía más». Suspiró para aliviar la fuerte opresión que sentía en el pecho.

—Si significa algo para ti, te diré que siento haberme puesto este vestido —expresó con torpeza—, y también lo del Señor Yorgansson.

—¿Señor? Con seguridad llegasteis a términos más íntimos que ése cuando bailasteis —arrastró las palabras con sarcasmo—. Yorgan espera ansioso tu regreso.

Renesmee palideció. Jacob no quería que ella intentara ganarse la confianza de Yorgansson. El no la utilizaría de esa forma, ¿o sí? Aun cuando no sintiera nada por ella, los intereses de sus negocios no serian tan importantes para él. Ella aún era su esposa.

—No me siento bien —declaró temblorosa—. Pensaba decirte que deseaba marcharme.

—¿Ya has tenido bastante por esta noche? Es una pena, porque empezaba a pasármelo bien.

—Ha sido una lástima que no nos sincronizáramos —replicó Renesmee con amargura—Tal vez habría resultado mejor si nos hubiéramos quedado en casa.

—Sin duda —estuvo de acuerdo, pero había burla en su mirada—, entonces aún estaría tan ciego como siempre, con respecto a ti.

—Desde luego sí eres ciego y sordo respecto a todo lo que no quieres reconocer —lo acusó con la barbilla levantada, desafiante.

—Quizás lo mejor sea que te vayas —se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez todavía consiga hacer algún negocio, después de todo.

—Sí. Pensé que lo verías de ese modo. Jacob —expresó Renesmee con ácida dulzura—. Oh felicita a Niki- Ella ha logrado más que yo, lo cual, por supuesto, es comprensible; a ella le has dado más de ti que lo que nunca me diste a mí.

Los labios de Jacob se apretaron en una mueca. No soportaba que ella dijera algo acerca de su preciosa y perfecta Niki. Renesmee esperaba que la venenosa rubia, fuera tan fría en la cama como sus helados ojos grises. Quizás entonces Jacob se arrepentiría de su elección. Aunque eso no cambiaría las cosas- Su relación con él estaba muerta.

-Te acompañaré a coger un taxi —señaló Jacob.

—No hay necesidad.

—Eres mi esposa —afirmó irritado.

—¡Oh, sí! ¡Para exhibición!

Jacob murmuró algo cruel y la acompañó hasta el ascensor. Las puertas se abrieron, Jacob rodeó con un brazo la cintura de Renesmee y la instó a entrar; en el compartimento, el cual estaba vacío. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, Renesmee cerró también los ojos con fuerza; tontamente, deseó que pudieran mantenerse los dos lejos del resto del mundo y para siempre.

Unos segundos antes de que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran en la planta baja, Renesmee comprendió lo que había perdido. «Lo odio», se dijo aunque sabía que era una mentira. En realidad lo amaba. Extrañamente, Jacob no apartó el brazo de su cintura mientras caminaban sobre la larga alfombra roja hacia la salida del vestíbulo principal.

El contacto era un dulce y amargo tormento para Renesmee.

Sabía que la actitud de Jacob era sólo por cortesía, pero a pesar de todo, el calor de su mano sobre la cadera se filtraba hasta su sangre, haciendo surgir su deseo por él. Hasta el roce de la manga de su chaqueta sobre su espalda, desnuda, enviaba descargas eléctricas que le erizaban la piel. Era irónico que la sutil caricia de Yorgan Yorgansson la hubiera dejado tan indiferente y el simple roce de la manga de la chaqueta de Jacob pudiera excitaría hasta el grado de provocar que sus sentidos pidieran más y más.

El portero abrió la puerta. Apenas estuvieron fuera. Jacob levantó el brazo para llamar a un taxi. Se quería librar de ella tan rápidamente como le fuera posible, pensó Renesmee con pena.

—No tengo dinero. Jacob —suspiró.

Se sentía mortificada por tener que pedirle algo.

Sin decir una palabra, él sacó del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta un billete.

—Gracias —murmuró.

Se sonrojó mientras se apresuraba a guardar el billete dentro de su bolso. Era la última cosa que quería de él. El taxi se detuvo delante de ellos y Jacob abrió la puerta de atrás. Renesmee se dio cuenta entonces de que quería pedirle algo más a Jacob. Se detuvo un momento junto a él y miró su rostro.

Sus ojos no reflejaban ternura, sino un frío mensaje de que todo estaba acabado.

Renesmee tragó saliva con dificultad, tenía la garganta completamente seca. ¿Qué importaba si él rechazaba su petición? De pronto el orgullo no importaba nada. Se humedeció los labios y la acción atrajo la mirada de Jacob. Después, su boca se apretó y sus ojos se movieron hacia ella, con más dureza que nunca.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —pregustó con severa crudeza.

—¿Me das un beso de despedida. Jacob? —su voz fue un desnudo y ronco susurro.

—Por supuesto —asintió.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de ella. Un beso que de tan breve que era, fue virtualmente, un estudiado insulto. Renesmee apenas sintió el contacto antes que éste terminara y dejó en ella un sentimiento de frustración. Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir. Se volvió, entró en el coche y cerró la puerta. Parpadeó repetidas veces frente a la ventanilla de su lado y vio a Jacob de espaldas. Su figura se alejaba a grandes pasos. «Regresa con Niki», pensó ella.

—¿Adónde la llevo, señora? —le preguntó el taxista.

¿Adónde? Era una buena pregunta.. Renesmee luchó por encontrar una respuesta. Recordó el dinero que había dentro de su bolso. Bastante dinero.

Significaba el fin. El fin de su matrimonio con Jacob.

—Al Sebel Town House —replicó con cansancio. Era un buen hotel y de camino a Potts Point.

Habría muy poca gente por allí que la mirase con curiosidad al verla con ese vestido al día siguiente.

Él siempre se iba a trabajar a las ocho. Haría su equipaje y se iría antes de que Jacob regresara a casa del trabajo. Ella no quería verlo otra vez.

Nunca. Nada le había dejado él a ella. Nada, sólo las cenizas dentro de su corazón. El fuego se había apagado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

RENESMEE no durmió mucho. Era la primera vez que lo hacía sola desde que estaba casada con Jacob. Se dijo que tenía que acostumbrarse, pero sus vividos recuerdos la torturaban. Pidió el desayuno en su habitación y apenas lo probó. No tenía apetito. Se sentía enferma.

Observó, durante un rato, cómo cambiaban los números en el reloj digital que estaba junto a la cama. Cuando los números indicaron las ocho y cinco, Renesmee llamó a recepción para que le prepararan su cuenta. Serían sólo cinco bochornosos minutos. Se sentía cohibida por llevar ese vestido negro a plena luz del día. Qué error, se lamentó, pero de momento no tenía nada más y sería peor aún el espectáculo que daría con el cabello enredado. Necesitaba un cepillo, pero tampoco lo tenía.

Todo lo que podía hacer era tratar de pasar desapercibida.

«Esto nunca le sucedería a Niki Sandstrom», pensó Renesmee. Ella planearía todo perfectamente.

No, Niki no tendría un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Se preguntaba si la rubia haría el amor con la misma perfección y si Jacob se había preocupado regresar a casa la noche anterior, o si su ayudante lo habría persuadido para que se consolara con ella. No, a Jacob nadie lo persuadía de hacer que no quería. Si él había estado con ella era que él lo había querido así.

De cualquier manera, Jacob ya no estaría en casa esa hora. Él siempre salía a las ocho en punto. Renesmee se armó de valor y dejó la habitación para dirigirse a la recepción. Después de cinco tormentosos minutos, cogió un taxi. Le dio la dirección al chofer y se acomodó en el asiento posterior con un suspiro de alivio.

La sobrecogió el repentino pensamiento de que donde quiera que fuera, en adelante, su vida estaría muy vacía. Jacob no seria para ella; nunca más.

Su beso de adiós se lo había dicho. Por primera vez dudó acerca de su resolución. ¿Seria una locura dejar a

Jacob?, pero al recordar las causas de esa decisión, supo que no había otra elección posible.

De otra manera, ella seguiría representando un papel: el de la muñeca de exhibición.

Cuando el taxi llegó a la casa, Renesmee notó que el Aston Martin no estaba en la entrada de coches.

Las puertas del garaje estaban cerradas, pero con seguridad el coche no estaría allí dentro. Eran las ocho y media. Le pagó al taxista y se dirigió a la entrada principal, sin detenerse a admirar la belleza que la rodeaba. No tendría ningún sentido, era el escenario de un matrimonio rico, excepto que la riqueza era sólo exterior y un símbolo del éxito material de Jacob.

Renesmee se detuvo para buscar la llave. La introdujo en la cerradura, ansiosa de entrar y quedar fuera de la vista de cualquier mirada curiosa. Sintió alivio cuando cerró la puerta; finalmente llevaría a cabo lo que tenía decidido. También se despediría de sus recuerdos.

El vestíbulo era grande y elegante, con puertas a los lados, que conducían, la de la izquierda al salón y la de la derecha a la sala de estar. La amplia e impresionante escalera conducía a las habitaciones superiores.

Se cambiaría primero de ropa, decidió, y se dirigió a las escaleras. Sus altos tacones resonaban sobre las baldosas del suelo. La joven tenía una mano sobre la barandilla y un pie levantado sobre el primer escalón cuando fue detenida por la voz de Jacob:

—¡Así que... el gato regresa al fin a casa!

Arrastró con lentitud y burla las palabras. Renesmee sintió un escalofrío. La joven se volvió. Jacob estaba parado en la puerta del salón, apoyado con pose de indolente pereza contra el quicio de la puerta.

Aún llevaba puestos los pantalones del traje, pero la chaqueta y la corbata se los había quitado.

Su camisa estaba abierta por la parte superior y arremangada. Su mandíbula estaba sombreada por una incipiente barba y el grueso cabello, en desorden. El cansancio se reflejaba en sus ojos.

La mente de Renesmee quedó en blanco. No podía creer que él estuviera allí. Lo miró, hipnotizada; el fuego no estaba apagado aún, no basta que ella se consumiera a su satisfacción.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Renesmee? —se burló—. ¿No hay explicación? ¿Excusas? ¿Un saludo amigable esta hermosa mañana?

Renesmee extendió los dedos sobre la barandilla y la apretó con fuerza. Sus piernas temblaban y necesitaban apoyo. Su corazón latía locamente y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Al fin pudo hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te esperaba —señaló casi escupiendo las palabras.

Antes nunca la había esperado. Para Jacob era una nueva experiencia y no le gustaba.

—Esperaba que te hubieras ido a trabajar —expresó ella a manera de explicación y disculpa, aunque no entendía por qué debía disculparse—- Pero estás aquí —agregó con dificultad.

—Sí, estoy aquí. Y he estado nueve horas y veintitrés minutos —indicó con énfasis—. ¿Te divertiste, Renesmee?

¿Con quién te fuiste?

—No seas estúpido, Jacob

—Querías guerra, Renesmee, y la has conseguido.

Ella lo miró incrédula- No era posible que imaginara que había estado con otro. Él la había visto coger el taxi.

—¡Por Dios, Jacob! Es absurdo...

—¿Lo es, Renesmee? Entonces, ¿por qué no regresaste a casa anoche? Renesmee levantó la barbilla. Él no era el único que tenía el orgullo herido.

—Anoche, tu beso de despedida fue totalmente indiferente.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que es eso?

—No todo.

—¡Qué injusta eres, Renesmee! —se enderezó. Con los brazos a los costados, se dirigió hacia ella. Cada paso que daba era una confirmación de su seguridad en sí mismo. Su voz era dulce y ácida. Cada gota estaba destinada a quemarle el corazón y el alma—. Qué lástima que no me dijeras que tu fidelidad y lealtad hacia mí dependían de la manera en que yo te besara en público. Si lo hubiera sabido, habría ofrecido una representación.

—No quería una representación. Ya he tenido demasiadas —sus ojos brillaban con amargura.

—Entonces, ¿quién te dio lo que yo no te di, Renesmee? ¿Fue Nahuel o nuestro buen amigo Yorgansson? Oh, soy un tipo con suerte al poseer tal joya, ¿no?, una joya que puede atraer a cualquier hombre. Entonces, ¿quién fue? Dilo, sólo quiero saberlo.

—Estás loco —suspiró, horrorizada de que él pensara que había estado con otro.

—Loco no —arrastró las palabras—. Dudo que alguien lo pensara.

Renesmee movió la cabeza, consternada. ¿Por qué pensaba Jacob cosas tan perversas? Yorgan Yorgansson era un extraño, Nahuel... Jacob sabía que ella había trabajado con él durante años y que entre ellos sólo existía una relación amistosa. Además, lo que ella le daba a Jacob, era para él solo, no era algo que pudiera compartirse con alguien más.

¡Tenía que saber eso de ella, por lo menos!

Jacob la alcanzó y colocó una mano sobre las de ella en la barandilla para atraparla allí. Después, levantó la otra mano para acariciar con un dedo el hoyuelo en su barbilla. Sus ojos brillaron con mortal desafío.

—Entonces, lo que quiero saber es —dijo sedosamente—, ¿estás satisfecha ahora?

—No, Jacob—lo miró desesperada—. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

—¡Qué pena! —esbozó una mueca—. Mira qué comprensivo soy con las necesidades de mi mujercita. ¡Qué sensato y qué comprensivo! Aunque perdonar puede tomar un poco de tiempo. No soy muy bueno para eso... pero,

¿quién-sabe? —sus dedos bajaron sobre el borde del escote del vestido y lo recorrieron—, hay veces en que tú puedes hacerme olvidar cualquier cosa.

Él la deseaba aún. Una turbulenta confusión sacudió el cuerpo de Renesmee. ¿Acaso Jacob mentía o se burlaba? Quizá quería alguna maliciosa venganza por su comportamiento de la noche anterior.

¿Habría perdido, por culpa de ella, el negocio que quería efectuar? Su dedo le causaba un hormigueo sobre la piel, Al llegar al otro extremo del escote, Jacob levantó la mano hasta tocarle el cabello-

—Has debido de pasar una buena noche. Al menos deberías haber tratado de borrar las evidencias, antes de regresar a casa, Renesmee —gruñó—. Una delicadeza inútil, supongo, pero la gente ve y llega a válidas conclusiones. El hombre, por orgullo, prefiere que le tengan esas pequeñas consideraciones, que lo ayudan a frenar su imaginación.

—Detente, Jacob —se sofocó, un poco temerosa de la violencia que emanaba-

—Me gustaría, Renesmee. Lo he intentado, pero no puedo. Me he preguntado toda la noche a quién escogiste para que ocupara mi lugar; cómo tu cuerpo respondía al suyo; o si tú le hacías el amor a él, como me lo hiciste anoche o si permitiste que fuera él quien te amara. ¿Podrías responder a mi pregunta? Eso me ayudaría para que descansara mi enfervecida imaginación. ¿Nahuel o Yorgansson, Renesmee?

—¡Ninguno! ¡Ninguno! —gritó desesperada. Sus cejas se arquearon desdeñosas e incrédulas.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? ¿Vagaste en el taxi hasta que encontraste a alguien de tu gusto, o sedujiste al taxista?

—¡No lo hice! —escupió furiosa las palabras—. ¡No estuve con ningún hombre! Fui al Sebel Town House y permanecí toda la noche allí. No pensé...

Él cortó sus palabras con una violenta risa.

—¡Qué conveniente! Precisamente donde nuestro amigo Yorgansson está hospedado. ¿Arreglasteis el encuentro mientras bailabais? Me gustaría saber si él ya había quedado contigo cuando habló conmigo, más tarde.

¡No arreglé nada! —negó, respirando con esfuerzo.

—¡Por supuesto!. Mis pensamientos no son lógicos, ¿verdad? Tú ejerces ese efecto en mí, Renesmee —empezó a acariciarle la nuca. Sus dedos se movían en un suave masaje—. Fue después del beso de despedida cuando te decidiste —su mirada ardiente bajó hasta su boca y de pronto se volvió burlona—... cuando yo no mostré el fervor de un hombre embrutecido, a quien puedes enroscar en tu dedo. Además, Yorgansson no sabía que había obtenido el mejor premio hasta que regresó a su hotel.

Él no la escuchaba. ¡Nunca la escuchaba! Renesmee lo intentaría otra vez. Su voz temblaba con furioso resentimiento.

—Jacob, te digo...

—¿En dónde empezó él, Renesmee? ¿En tus senos? —arrastró la mano hasta llegar a los pechos y comenzó a frotar los pezones con la palma—. A ti te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Siempre te ha gustado —ronroneó.

Renesmee deseaba que la horrible escena terminara. Poder presionar su cuerpo contra el de Jacob y olvidar todo lo demás al hacer el amor, y que él lo olvidara también. Las manos de Jacob se movieron hacia el escote del vestido y la boca de él sonrió con satisfacción. Hubo un brillo de incontrolable ferocidad en sus ojos. De pronto, Jacob desgarró la tela del vestido.

—Nunca pensé que este vestido te quedaría tan bien, Renesmee —observó con aspereza. Miró su desnudez y gimió. Renesmee temblaba por la sorpresa, mientras él hacía a un lado la tela y moldeaba con sus manos los senos—. ¡Dios sabe lo hermosa que eres! —expresó con frenesí—. No puedo culpar a ningún hombre por sentirse fascinado por tus formas; por el deseo de sentirte.

Recorrió su cuerpo, con las manos, hacia abajo, acariciándola. De pronto, Renesmee lo abofeteó, sin darse cuenta siquiera de cuándo habla levantado la mano; cuándo la movió para estamparla con un sonoro golpe en su rostro, golpe que le dejó dolorida la palma. Luego miró a Jacob con ferocidad.

—¡No me toques! —espetó con rabia—. ¡Nunca más!

Jacob emitió un gemido amenazador. Sus ojos se encendieron con violencia, entonces, la levantó y la colocó sobre un hombro para subirla por la escalera. Renesmee trató de bajarse, pero él le apretó las piernas con los brazos. Renesmee lo arañaba en la espalda, pero él parecía insensible a cualquier dolor que ella pudiera causarle. Un agitado torrente de furia lo envolvió.

—¡Que no te toque! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Que no te toque! ¡Tú deseabas que te tocara anoche, toda la noche! ¡Y porque no lo hice... porque antepuse algo a tus antojos y deseos... me hiciste pasar una noche de infierno!

¡Permitiste que otro te tocara! —abrió con violencia la puerta de la habitación antes de llegar a la cama y volcar sobre ésta a Renesmee. Se arrodilló sobre los restos de su vestido y la sujetó mientras rasgaba su propia camisa. Aún escupía su rabia—. ¡Eres una hechicera! Provocas la excitación de cualquier hombre, y después ¡me dices que no puedo tocarte! ¡Que no te toque! ¡Al infierno con que no puedo tocarte!

Se desabrochó los pantalones.

—¡No te muevas! —amenazó, se puso de pie para quitárselos y arrojarlos a un lado—. Voy a tocarte como nunca has sido tocada. Y cuando termine, sabrás muy bien de quién eres. ¡Eres mía!

Renesmee no se movió. No era la amenaza de Jacob lo que la mantenía inmóvil. Era la fascinación, el hechizo de verlo totalmente fuera de control. Algo que nunca había sucedido. El conocimiento de que durante toda la noche Jacob se había torturado imaginándose a ella haciendo el amor con otro se filtraba hasta su sorprendida mente. Ella había interpretado mal su comportamiento. Él se esforzaba por dominarse pero ese control se había acabado.

Debería tener miedo, pero no lo tenía. Había algo excitante y primitivo en su agresión. Renesmee lo deseaba justo así, fuera de todo control y él también la deseaba a ella. El cuerpo de Jacob estaba tenso por su necesidad de tomarla, de poseerla de un modo que le dejara su marca para siempre.

Estaba en sus ojos, en su rostro, en el rápido jadeo que impulsaba los músculos de su pecho y en sus poderosos muslos, mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama y colocaba las piernas de Renesmee a su alrededor.

—¡Eres mía! ¡De nadie más! —gritó, posesivo, feroz, mientras la hacía suya.

Renesmee sintió una primaria excitación. Sí, ella era suya, pero no de la manera en que él pensaba.

Y en ese momento Jacob no era el experto conocedor, el amante que se preocupa porque su pareja sienta placer, tampoco buscaba la controlada escalación al clímax.

Jacob condujo a Renesmee a los umbrales de la gloria con intensidad. A ella no le importaba lo que él hacía, ni cómo la utilizaba. Porque en esos momentos, Jacob era sólo suyo. No pensaba en sus negocios, ni en Niki. Era sólo de ella. En esos momentos en que la poseyó, tan profundamente, tan exquisitamente, su carne se fundió con la suya, arrastrándola y hundiéndola en olas de tormenta que golpeaban y hacían añicos cualquier otra existencia. Sabía que sólo ella existía para él.

Él gritó su nombre con ronca desesperación en el momento culminante y Renesmee tuvo la sensación de que se fundía con él; lo amaba y deseaba que él le diera su amor, pero no lo hizo. Renesmee observó a Jacob, y esperó a que él se acercara o se alejara de ella. «Abrázame Jacob», le pedía en silencio.

«Abrázame muy fuerte». Pero él no lo hizo. Jacob se alejó un poco y Renesmee vio que se dibujaba el horror en su mirada. La angustia torcía sus facciones. Él la apartó de sí con apresurados movimientos.

Renesmee supo, por intuición, que él se odiaba por haber perdido el control, por lo que había hecho.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con los codos sobre las rodillas y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Por primera vez parecía vulnerable y con el corazón lastimado.

Quería hablarle, decirle que no importaba. Que no había estado con otro hombre, porque sólo lo amaba a él. Jacob movió la cabeza y se puso de píe.

Enderezó los hombros como si se preparara para colocar sobre ellos las responsabilidades de su vida, otra vez. Caminó hasta el armario y sacó ropa limpia; se dirigió al baño como un autómata.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él.

Ella giró lentamente hacía un lado, dándole la espalda a la puerta del baño y colocó una de las partes de su vestido para cubrir su desnudez. Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir de sus ojos. Le era imposible detenerlas. Sabía lo que Jacob estaba haciendo- Se lavaba lo que había quedado de ella, en su piel... su cercanía... su contacto. Se lavaba para irse a trabajar con Niki. Nada iba a cambiar. No, estaba equivocada; sí habría un cambio. En el futuro, Jacob se controlaría más que nunca. Su control no se rompería por nada. Una helada bruma empañó su mente y se filtró a través de su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, pero su llanto fue silencioso. No se movió. No emitió un sonido. Era un llanto ahogado.

Oyó que Jacob salía del baño. Sintió su mirada sobre ella durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Percibió también su culpa, su incertidumbre, su remordimiento. El no la amaba, sólo se odiaba a sÍ mismo. Finalmente, Jacob se sentó sobre la cama, se inclinó hacia ella y le tocó el pelo con suavidad.

—¿Te he hecho daño, Renesmee? —preguntó en voz baja, casi irreconocible para ella.

«Sí- Mi corazón está roto», pensó; tragó en seco y dijo:

—No —no se movió.

—_Lo _siento —las palabras fueron dichas en tono bajo y áspero.

—¿Realmente piensas que estuve con otro hombre, anoche? —preguntó torpemente.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que él respondiera- Dejó de acariciarle el cabello y retiró la mano.

—La idea se me pasó por la cabeza.

—No lo hice, Jacob —era una negativa total. Ya no importaba. Ya nada importaba mucho.

—Renesmee —su dolor se atenuó por el intenso suspiro- Jacob curvó una mano gentil sobre su hombro—. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

—Ve a trabajar. Jacob. Es lo que quieres hacer —dijo con cansada resignación.

Jacob le acariciaba el hombro, como preguntando si se iba o se quedaba. Al fin tiró con fuerza de ese hombro y obligó a Renesmee a volverse. Ella no tuvo la energía de resistirse, ni tampoco la voluntad. Sí Jacob quería mirarla, que la mirara. Después de todo, sería la ultima vez.

Las lágrimas estaban controladas, pero aún había humedad en sus pestañas y las huellas que habían dejado las lágrimas sobre sus mejillas eran una clara evidencia de su dolor. Lo miró con ojos indiferentes y vados. Con apariencia de abandonó, sin esperar nada de él. Él la miró con extrañeza, como si fuera una persona distinta de la Renesmee con la que se había casado; lo cual así era, desde su punto de vista. Una esposa infiel era del todo diferente a una virgen.

Él parecía diferente, también. De algún modo más viejo. Sus facciones parecían cinceladas con dureza. Aunque eso era, probablemente, por la falta de sueño.

—Pienso que sería mejor que me quedara contigo —dijo.

Ella volvió la cabeza al otro lado, y rechazó su sentido de culpabilidad, o su compasión o lo que fuera que provocaba su oferta.

—No, Jacob —suspiró. Su corazón bombeaba con un lento y desanimado ruido sordo. Un tañer de muerte, pensó, mientras agregaba—: quiero estar sola, un rato; para ordenar mis pensamientos.

—Preferiría...

—¡Oh, por Dios, vete! —irrumpió con repentina rabia—. Después de lo que me has dicho, quiero estar sola.

—De acuerdo —asintió Jacob. Dubitativo agregó—: si eso es lo que quieres... Lo que realmente quería no se lo daría.

—¡Vete! —le pidió terminante.

—¿Estarás bien? —preguntó, aún titubeando.

—Sí.

Él se detuvo unos momentos más y después dijo:

—No vendré tarde.

Renesmee no replicó. No le importaba si llegaba tarde o no. Ella no estaría allí.

Jacob se fue. Renesmee esperó hasta que oyó el ruido del motor del Aston Martin. No quería moverse. Era difícil salir de su sufrimiento, pero lo haría. Nada ganaría con sumirse en él. Al final del día se alejaría de todo. No guardó toda la ropa que Jacob le había comprado; no la necesitaría para la vida a la que regresaba y, de todas maneras, no le parecía correcto llevársela. Tampoco se llevaría las joyas.

Cuando recogía sus cosas del baño, se dio cuenta que había olvidado tomar la píldora anticonceptiva la noche anterior. La tomó con rapidez, con doce horas de retraso, pero dudaba que hiciera efecto.

A primera hora de la tarde había terminado de preparar su equipaje y la casa estaba ordenada. Se preguntaba si Jacob seguiría viviendo allí después de que ella se fuera. Se dijo que no era probable; sin duda la vendería a un buen precio, ya que Niki no querría vivir en un lugar que tuviera tantos recuerdos de ella.

Antes de llamar para pedir un taxi que la llevara a casa de su abuela, Renesmee se sentó para escribirle una carta a Jacob. No había tenido la intención de provocarle esa noche de infierno y no quería provocarle otra más. Sólo quería una ruptura total.

Era mejor para ambos, y sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana. Se decidió por una nota breve. Nada emocional. Después de todo, su matrimonio sólo había sido sexo...

_Querido Jacob:_

_No quiero vivir más contigo. Vuelvo a casa de mi abuela. Intento recuperar mi vida anterior, la que tuve antes de conocerte. Te deseo felicidad en cualquier decisión que tomes. Lo siento, pero no quiero ser parte de todo eso, otra vez. Gracias por darme lo que me has dado._

_RENESMEE_

Colocó la nota sobre las almohadas de la cama.

Le pareció el lugar más apropiado. Caminó por las habitaciones de la casa una vez más; las que había decorado con amor y esperanza para el futuro; pero donde no hubo amor ni esperanza. Finalmente, pidió un taxi.

Dejó la casa que Jacob le había comprado sin mirarla otra vez, decidida a no arrepentirse de lo que hacía. Ella era una persona, no un objeto sexual ni una posesión para ser exhibida. Una persona que valía más que eso. Tenía solo veintitrés años y una larga vida por delante. Parpadeó para controlar las lágrimas. Lamentarse sería una perdida de tiempo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

EL taxi la dejó frente a la casa de su abuela.

Renesmee sabía que Esme Cullen se iba a llevar una gran decepción por la decisión que había tomado su nieta de abandonar a su marido.

En ese respetable barrio del norte de Artarmon era en donde ella había crecido. La casa de su abuela se distinguía de las otras como un faro luminoso y bello entre la monotonía. Las flores nacían sobre cada centímetro disponible del pequeño patio; cubrían la fachada y colgaban de las ventanas.

Las flores eran particularmente brillantes y le daban la bienvenida.

Renesmee suspiró cansada. Esperaba que su abuela entendiera que no había dejado a Jacob sin motivo.

Los problemas en su matrimonio eran demasiado profundos y requerían de rápidas y drásticas soluciones. No era que ella no lo amara, siempre lo amaría, pero no podía vivir con él durante más tiempo. Estaba destruyéndola. Subió su equipaje al porche. Pesaba, pero no tanto como -su corazón.

Tocó el timbre. Su abuela no tardó mucho en responder a su llamada y fue para Renesmee un enorme alivio verla otra vez.

Esme Cullen era una mujer alta y fuerte. A pesar de tener setenta años, su estatura no había disminuido y se mantenía tan ágil como cuando era joven. Su alguna vez rojo cabello ahora era totalmente blanco, pero era tan fuerte como siempre.

Su abuela había conocido la tristeza y el infortunio, pero se había repuesto; su rostro lleno de arrugas denotaba su carácter, y revelaba una intensa vida. Distinguía lo cierto de lo falso y lo bueno de lo malo, sabía precisamente cómo tratar cada situación y no toleraba las tonterías. Pero era también amable y generosa- Renesmee no recordaba a nadie que le hubiera pedido ayuda a su abuela y a quién ésta se la hubiera negado.

Los brillantes ojos color avellana de Esme se ampliaron por la sorpresa de ver a su nieta. Después se empequeñecieron con rapidez, mientras advertían la tensión y la angustia en el rostro de Renesmee.

Tomó su equipaje con una mirada superficial, después se acercó a Renesmee, la abrazó y la estrechó contra su amplio pecho. La sostuvo así por unos momentos. «Esto es amor, Jacob», pensó Renesmee con rabia. «Este es el cariño real». Rodeó con los brazos a su abuela con fuerza.

—Me alegro de verte, abuela —declaró con voz ronca y la besó en la mejilla con profundo afecto. Esme Cullen la apartó un poco. Una tímida sonrisa jugaba en sus labios.

—Y yo también, Renesmee —lo consideró por un momento y luego la miró fijamente—. Será mejor que entremos y te prepare una taza de té.

—Me sentará bien, abuela —había un ligero temblor en su voz—. Gracias.

—Y mientras, me contarás tus problemas.

—¿Cómo...? —Jacob no podía haber llamado. Ni siquiera debía saber aún de su huida.

—Querida —Esme Cullen le aseguró con su abrazo que todo saldría bien—. Cuando alguien llama a tu puerta, con dos maletas, es quetiene problemas.

—Yo —Renesmee tragó en seco. Su mirada era implorante y vulnerable—... regreso a casa, abuela.

—Siempre serás bienvenida, cariño —su respuesta fue alentadora—. Ahora, entremos para que te pongas cómoda.

Durante el resto de la tarde, permanecieron sentadas en el comedor y bebiendo té. Mientras, Renesmee luchaba por comunicarle a su abuela su problema; por explicarle por qué había huido del lado de Jacob. Todo resultaba más difícil de lo que había pensado.

Decirle que Jacob la excluía de su vida en los negocios, que se negaba a tener un bebé, su relación con Niki Sandstrom, el lugar demasiado Íntimo que ésta ocupaba en la vida de Jacob, la manera en que ellos la evitaban a ella... Esas cosas eran muy difíciles de decir, pero había aspectos de su relación con Jacob que ella no podría comunicarle a su abuela, no importaba cuánto la quisiera Esme,' cuánto se preocupara por ella.

Había cosas que no podía esperar que su abuela entendiera; como lo que sucedía en la cama, y en especial, lo que había pasado la noche anterior y aquella mañana. Esos momentos eran demasiado íntimos como para contárselos a alguien.

—Así que hice lo correcto... la única cosa posible en estas circunstancias... ¿o no abuela? —preguntó, cuando ya no hubo más qué decir.

—Si tú lo crees así, cariño —señaló sin aprobarlo del todo.

—¿Qué habrías hecho tú, abuela? —Renesmee insistió,

—Lo que habría hecho yo, no importa, Renesmee —contestó en forma evasiva.

Renesmee movió la cabeza con frustración. Algunas veces la abuela era como Jacob: inmutable, siempre bajo control. Renesmee sintió alivio por haber logrado que Jacob perdiera el control esa mañana. Por lo menos había ganado una vez. A pesar de que al ganar ella había perdido.

—Jacob sólo me deseaba, abuela —dijo con la necesidad de justificarse.

Esme hizo una pausa para reflexionar. Pero en sus ojos había un brillo de reprimida risa.

—SÍ —asintió—. Todos los hombres son iguales. La historia nos enseña que nada ha cambiado en mil años.

—Pero, ¡no debería ser así! —exclamó Renesmee protestando.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace con Niki Sandstrom? —se agitó.

—Esa es una de las preguntas que le haré a Jacob cuando lo vea.

—¿Crees que vendrá a buscarme? —había esperanza y desesperación en su pregunta. Renesmee quería dos cosas de él; que aceptara su decisión y que se alejara de ella.

—Oh, sí —afirmó su abuela—. Espero poder hablar con él —esto era más de lo que Renesmee esperaba. El teléfono sonó y Esme se levantó a contestarlo.

Renesmee estaba abatida.

—Sí, ella está aquí —cuando oyó a su abuela decir eso, Renesmee aguzó el oído—-.. y está bien.

Sólo una persona le preguntaría a su abuela por ella. ¡Jacob! Miró el reloj de pared. Eran las cinco y media. Jacob no solía llegar a casa hasta las seis, pero no habría llamado allí a menos que ya hubiera leído su nota. Seguramente habría salido temprano de trabajar- Se sentiría culpable, por lo que había pasado aquella mañana.

—Tanto como se puede esperar en estas circunstancias —agregó la abuela.

La abuela le lanzó una mirada interrogativa mientras cubría el auricular con una mano.

—¿Quieres hablar con él? —Renesmee negó con la cabeza—. No, no quiere hablar contigo. Jacob —otro silencio, otra mirada interrogativa. Esme cubrió el auricular de nuevo—. ¿Puede venir? —otra vez Renesmee negó con la cabeza. En lo que a ella concernía, en su carta le había dicho todo. No tenía nada que discutir—. No, ella no desea verte, Jacob —hubo una pausa y añadió—. No está bien que me lo preguntes, Jacob. Tú tendrás que averiguarlo por ti mismo —fin de la conversación—.

-Adiós —colocó el auricular en su lugar.

La mirada de la abuela era especulativa mientras escrutaba la expresión de rebeldía de Renesmee.

—Era Jacob —señaló innecesariamente.

—¿Cómo está? —Renesmee sucumbió a la curiosidad.

—No me lo dijo —contestó con suavidad. Renesmee hizo una mueca de frustración.

—Bueno, ¿qué dijo, abuela?

—Me preguntó si estabas aquí...

—Quiero decir que, ¿qué va a hacer? —interrumpió Renesmee con impaciencia. Esme Cullen fingió una mirada de impaciencia.

—Renesmee, sólo respondí el teléfono. Si quieres averiguar más, tendrás que preguntarle tú misma.

—¿Vendrá a buscarme? —presionó.

—Querida, lo siento. No tengo idea.«Por supuesto que no vendrá», se dijo la joven con rabia. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ahora que su relación había acabado, Niki lo tendría para sí. En realidad nunca fue de ella. Había sido el hombre de Niki, todo el tiempo.

La abuela sacó a Renesmee de sus pensamientos al colocar en la mesa una cesta con melocotones.

—¿Te importaría pelarlos mientras preparo la cena, Renesmee? —preguntó—. Tú sabes que me encanta la compota de melocotón.

—Por supuesto, abuela —Renesmee contestó automáticamente. La tarea la mantuvo ocupada un buen rato.

Acababa de terminar cuando sonó el timbre. Su abuela fue a abrir y Renesmee se lavó las manos. Ni siquiera se preguntó quién sería el que llamaba a la puerta. Ella había descartado que Jacob pudiera ir a buscarla. No sería sensato que lo hiriera. Su abuela regresó mientras Renesmee se secaba las manos con la toalla.

—Es Jacob —anunció Esme—. Está en la sala.

El corazón de Renesmee dio un brinco. La joven miró incrédula a su abuela.

—¿Por qué...? —arrastró las palabras.

—Pregúntale a él. Es tu esposo, Renesmee —le recordó su abuela. Pequeños escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda.

Sentía calor y frío a la vez, y temor. Se reprendió a sí misma mientras caminaba por el vestíbulo, hacia la sala. Que Jacob hubiera ido ahí no quería decir nada. Era una visita obligatoria, nada más.

Para descargar su sentido de responsabilidad, y para restablecer su control, su autoridad; no significaba que se preocupara por ella. Sólo que no podía tolerar que ella dijera la última palabra. Él nunca haría caso de lo que ella quisiera.

La puerta de la sala estaba abierta. Jacob no se había sentado. Permanecía de pie, en medio de la habitación. Observaba, esperaba que ella apareciera. Ahí estaba él con su magnetismo; tan angustiosamente guapo. Vestía de forma impecable, con un traje azul marino y la corbata de seda que Renesmee había regalado.

Su rostro revelaba muy poco. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos y parecían fundirse con los de Renesmee en espera de una respuesta. No sonrió al verla. La tensión emanaba de él y la hacía dolorosamente consciente de lo sucedido entre ambos.

Renesmee levantó la barbilla, orgullosa y desafiante.

—No tenías que haber venido —dijo agresiva.

—Quise hacerlo —respondió él con voz suave aún controlada.

—Siempre tienes que hacer lo que quieres, ¿verdad, Jacob? —se burló con amargura. Un músculo del rostro de Jacob se tensó.

—No, Renesmee. Siento que pienses así. Siento... haberte forzado, como lo hice. Y te doy mi palabra de que nunca volveré a tratarte así.

—¿Como qué. Jacob? —replicó mordaz y con cansancio—. ¿Cómo una cosa? No fue nada nuevo. Siempre he sido sólo una cosa para ti.

Cuando Jacob habló otra vez, fue en tono lento y moderado:

—Sé que estás molesta, Renesmee. Y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero lo que acabas de decir... es injusto.

—Me utilizaste por última vez. Jacob —declaró con voz entrecortada. Él levantó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—No acepto haberte utilizado, Renesmee. Nunca te he utilizado. Ni siquiera esta mañana lo hice. Te deseaba, te amaba... sí, como pensé que tú me amabas y me deseabas a mí. ¿Y dices que esto se ha acabado?

Jacob. - - amor... deseo... Renesmee no podía apenas creer lo que oía. Sin embargo, podía ver en su expresión el deseo. Su cerebro amenazaba con estallar. Experimentaba unas necesidades y ansiedades que no tenían relación con el sentido común.

¿Por qué no podía tener sentido común cuando Jacob la miraba de ese modo? Ella sabía lo que Jacob le haría si regresaba con él. Los hombres nunca cambiaban, como la abuela decía, ni siquiera en miles de años. Entonces, ¿por qué era tan tonta como para desearlo y amarlo aún?

Renesmee apenas podía respirar y de su cuerpo surgían olas de excitación; los labios le temblaban y sus manos se extendían instintivamente, suplicantes, deseosas, con esperanza. La angustia contraía el rostro de Jacob. Después, él caminó hacia ella, con rápidos y urgentes pasos y la alcanzó.

—Te deseo, Renesmee. Siempre te deseo —confesó con voz crispada. Hundió la cabeza contra el cabello de ella y la besó. Rozó su piel con las mejillas, la barbilla y los labios. Ella sintió que su cuerpo se encendía con excitación; un punzante deseo barría su piel y corría a través de sus nervios produciéndole una extraña sensación.

Renesmee deslizó los brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jacob, bajo la chaqueta de su traje y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo. Deseaba sentirlo, probarlo. Aspirar su esencia, descubrirlo, acariciarlo siempre.

—Renesmee—gimió Jacob con profunda necesidad.

Puso una mano sobre el trasero de Renesmee. La levantó un poco para que notara su excitación.

Con la otra mano, asió un mechón de sedoso cabello y lo enredó en sus dedos, luego tiró de él con suavidad para obligarla a alzar la cabeza. Le besó los ojos, la nariz, la boca; e introdujo en ésta la punta de la lengua, con sensualidad, en movimientos infinitamente seductores.

Él lo hacía bien y lo sabía. La fresca esencia de su loción acentuaba su agresiva masculinidad. Renesmee murmuró su nombre y la lengua de él tocó con suavidad la de ella, causándole una enigmática y sofocante sensación. La pasión explotó. Su beso se profundizó en un pretendido acto de posesión.

Renesmee no deseaba detenerlo. Quería que continuara y continuara para que la hiciera girar en una sensación sin fin. Sus uñas se hundieron en la espalda de Jacob. El ardor les penetraba hasta los huesos, derritiéndolos en exquisita anticipación.

De pronto, Jacob se puso tenso y se separó un poco de Renesmee, emitió un ronco sonido de rechazo, echó atrás la cabeza y con suavidad presionó el rostro de Renesmee contra el cuello.

Renesmee —imploró—, ven a casa conmigo.

¡Dios del cielo! Ella quería hacerlo, cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él, como ahora. Tenerlo, abrazarlo. Su cuerpo estaba atenazado por el deseo. Su piel estaba viva por la sensibilidad. Jacob... su marido... el hombre al que ella amaba... su único amante... Jacob.

Pero, ¿después de la pasión, qué quedaba? ¿Él miraría su reloj, decidiría que había cosas qué hacer y que la excluían, para ir con Niki? Desesperada, deseaba decir: «Sí, Jacob, iré contigo hasta el fin del mundo», pero ella ya lo había dicho, como también él lo dijo, el día de su boda. Y fue sólo una fantasía, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad, en absoluto!

Jacob hizo a un lado, con la boca, el cabello que ondeaba sobre la oreja de Renesmee. Con erotismo pasó su lengua sobre el sensible lóbulo y murmuró:

—Tú me perteneces y lo sabes. Eres mía, Renesmee. Los dos nos pertenecemos. Ven conmigo ahora. Toda la noche, amor mío...

Su posesión. De regreso a la jaula de oro. En exhibición de su brazo. Su esposa en la cama, pero nunca en ningún otro lugar. ¿No valía ella más que eso? Pero por lo menos ella tendría parte de él, aunque tuviera que compartirlo con Niki. Dios mío! ¿Tendría que hacerlo durante el resto de su vida? ¿Encarar eso otra vez, día tras día, año tras año, sólo para tener a Jacob en su cama? ¿Para que le hiciera el amor, sin que realmente la amara? ¿Y cuando ella fuera mayor y menos deseable, y no hubiera nada más?

—¡No! —espetó con brutalidad.

—¡No me digas eso! —dijo ronco y sus manos se movieron sobre ella, febriles, posesivas. Su boca buscó la de Renesmee en un intento de desechar cualquier otro pensamiento que no fuera lo que ellos compartían juntos.

¿Cómo había tenido Renesmee la fuerza para hacerlo?, no lo supo. Cerró sus labios contra cualquier invasión y retiró las manos de Jacob de sus caderas; se apartó con violencia para romper su abrazo.

—¡Renesmee... qué demonios...!

Ella nunca lo había visto tan alterado. La agitación se notaba en su rostro; sus ojos se encendían por la emoción y la pasión. Ella temblaba tanto, que apenas podía permanecer de pie.

—¿Qué pasa. Jacob? ¿No funciona bien en la cama tu preciosa secretaria?

—¡Por Dios, Renesmee! —la miró aturdido e incrédulo—. ¡Tú eres mi esposa!

—¡Ella es tu esposa, Jacob! Tu esposa en todo, menos en la cama. Yo sólo soy un cuerpo que satisface tus urgencias sexuales. Con ella compartes todo lo importante y me utilizas a mí cuando el deseo te apremia.

—Niki Sandstrom trabaja para mí —dijo con el rostro contraído por la rabia—. Eso es todo. Tú no sugerirías tales cosas si ella fuera hombre.

—Si fuera hombre, no me odiaría como lo hace —replicó con fiereza—- No se metería entre los dos; no me humillaría y tú no la defenderías como lo haces.

—Esto es entre nosotros, Renesmee —apretó los labios—. No vamos a meter a Niki —cortó furioso. Renesmee levantó la barbilla. Sus ojos se encendieron desafiantes.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces regresa a casa Jacob! ¡Solo!

—¡Estás celosa!

—¡No estoy celosa en absoluto! ¡Esa es la verdad! —gritó.

—Quieres atarme. Hacer de mí tu absoluta posesión.

—¡Cómo le das la vuelta a las cosas Jacob! —rió incrédula—. ¡Eso es lo que tú me haces! Lo que tú deseas. ¡No lo que yo deseo!

Los ojos de Jacob brillaron con furia apenas reprimida.

—Todo lo que debo hacer lejos de ti... tú quieres impedirlo. Las citas de negocios, Niki Sandstrom, cualquier proyecto de trabajo...

—¡Lo cual, por supuesto, compartes íntimamente con ella!

—¡Como lo compartiría con cualquiera que hubiera trabajado conmigo desde hace diez años! —gritó.

—¡Y quién me rebaja, a la menor oportunidad! —gritó también—. Nunca me das la oportunidad de compartir lo que haces, porque tú ya lo compartes con Niki y a ella le encanta que yo no sepa nada de lo que es en realidad importante para ti. La fascina verme como una estúpida cuando la gente me hace preguntas referentes a ti y no puedo responder. Ella sí puede responderlas.

—Es mejor que tú no sepas nada.

—¿No confías en que pueda mantener la boca cerrada, verdad? —Renesmee le escupió las palabras—. ¡Piensas que soy tan torpe e ingenua que revelaría todas tus estrategias y secretos! Pues sucede que sí tengo cerebro. Jacob. Y sé cuándo debo ser discreta. Cuando trabajé para Harris Graham.-.

—Me preguntaba, cuándo lo meterías a él en esto —se mofó.

—Tú sigue con Niki Sandstrom, Jacob, y yo volveré a trabajar para Nahuel Graham. Trabajaré tan estrechamente con él, como ella lo hace contigo.

—¡No, no... lo harás!

—¡Sí, sí...lo haré!

El aire vibraba entre ellos por el violento choque de voluntades. Renesmee decidió no ceder y, conociendo a Jacob como lo conocía, notó que un gradual cambio se operaba en la expresión de su rostro, lo que le causó la más oscura sospecha. Ella podía leer sus reacciones con exactitud. De pronto los músculos del rostro de Jacob se relajaron visiblemente. Y entonces sucedió, poco a poco. Primero esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, sé que Graham no significa para ti más que lo que Niki significa para mí —sus manos se extendieron en un gesto pacificador—. Pero Renesmee, no hay necesidad de que trabajes y, aparte de eso, pienso que he sido un egoísta con respecto a lo de tener familia. Si realmente quieres tener un hijo, entonces es lo que haremos. Empezaremos inmediatamente.

El corazón de Renesmee dio un vuelco. Jacob cedía al permitirle tener un hijo. «Es un soborno», le gritaba su mente;

«un nuevo juego para mantenerte ocupada y contenta, fuera de su vida de negocios. Como la decoración de la casa y las compras de ropa. Un bebé- Pero la vida con Niki continuará como antes». Este era el trato. Y para él, tenía que ser una enorme concesión, porque estaba muy claro que no quería familia- No todavía. Lo que significaba que le era de suma importancia seguir viviendo como hasta ahora. Y si el niño la mantenía ocupada, esa venenosa rubia podría estar aun más tiempo con Jacob.

—No, no quiero un hijo tuyo, ya. Jacob. No, a menos que te deshagas de Niki Sandstrom.

—Eres totalmente irrazonable —expresó irritado.

Renesmee se volvió a mirarlo e ignoró el dolor de su propio corazón.

—Es ella o yo, Jacob.

—¡Por Dios, Renesmee! —explotó—. Niki no merece que le quiten de una patada la posición que ella se ha ganado sólo porque has permitido que tu mente se alimente con estúpidas...

—¡No soy una estúpida! —le gritó—, y eso es precisamente lo que ella te hace creer a ti, ¿verdad, Jacob? Me desprecia.

—¡Tú sólo lo imaginas! —dijo mordaz.

—¡Ni hablar! —Renesmee se agitó con cólera—. tú podrás estar ciego con respecto a ella, pero yo no. Y no voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con Niki mirando sobre tu hombro. Jacob. ¡Decide a quién prefieres, porque no puedes... tener... a las dos!

—¡No toleraré que me fuerces a decidir —sus ojos destellaron con fiero orgullo—. ¡Yo siempre tomo mis propias decisiones!

—¡Eres absolutamente libre de decidir en el momento que tú quieras!

La mecha estaba encendida y chisporroteaba hacia la explosión. Jacob y Renesmee estaban demasiado sumergidos en su confrontación, como para preguntarse si Esme Cullen había juzgado conveniente entrar en esos momentos o había sido pura coincidencia. Llevaba una bandeja de humeante té.

Esme los miró con amabilidad.

—¿Por qué no nos sentamos a beber una deliciosa taza de té mientras charlamos? Jacob respiró profundamente y se volvió hacia Esme. Sus ojos eran como puñales.

—Esme, tienes todo lo que se puede desear en una abuela, pero esta no es la ocasión para beber té, o para una charla amistosa.

—Tiene razón, abuela —acordó Renesmee con aspereza—. No somos lo suficientemente civilizados, como para beber té juntos, o hacer cualquier cosa juntos, mientras Jacob tenga otra mujer.

—¡Ella no es mi mujer! —exclamó Jacob.

Renesmee se dirigió a la puerta con dignidad. Después se detuvo y se volvió a Jacob, desafiante.

—¡O ella o yo!, avísame cuanto te hayas decidido.

Salió y caminó baria su habitación. Cerró de golpe la puerta y sonrió con satisfacción, pues Jacob no intentaría abrir esa puerta de una patada. En la sala, Esme Cullen miraba al marido de su nieta con tristeza y simpatía.

—Ahora que estamos solos, tal vez quieras una taza de té, Jacob —ofreció.

—¡No! —estalló. Después hizo el intento de recobrarse—. Gracias, pero no.

Empezó a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como un tigre enjaulado. Su rostro parecía afectado por una violenta cadena de emociones.

Esme colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita baja, frente a la televisión. Se sirvió una taza de té y se sentó en su sillón favorito.

—¡Tu nieta es totalmente irrazonable —exclamó Jacob.

—Es posible —contestó Esme, evasiva—. Quiero que te sientes. Jacob. Tal vez quieras hablarme de Niki Sandstrom.

—¡No! —se alteró—. ¡No hay nada que hablar a ese respecto!

—Siempre he pensado —dijo meditativa—... que puede haber peores clases de infidelidad que la meramente sexual.

—¡Esme... es una locura! ¡Imaginaciones neuróticas!

—Jacob —suspiró—. Soy una mujer sencilla con manera simple de ver las cosas. Siempre he sabido que las cosas funcionan mejor si te atienes a ciertas reglas. Del todo simples; y una de las primeras, para un matrimonio con éxito, es la lealtad a tu pareja. Total lealtad.

—¡Qué bien! —exclamó mordaz. Después, agregó con sarcasmo—. ¡Díselo a tu nieta cuando ella quiera escucharte, porque yo tampoco quiero escucharte!, si me perdonas...

Caminó con furiosos pasos e inclinó la cabeza hacía ella, con estudiada cortesía.

—Gracias por tu amabilidad, Esme. Por favor, no te levantes, sé el camino.

Salió con paso airado de la habitación. Unos segundos más tarde, la puerta de entrada se cerró de un fuerte golpe. Esme suspiró. Esperó que Jacob no hubiera aflojado las bisagras. Era una lástima que uno no pudiera poner la cabeza de un viejo sobre unos hombros jóvenes, pero quizá un pequeño pensamiento sembrado aquí y otro allá podría echar raíces donde más se requerían. Aunque ella no quería intervenir en un matrimonio. Esa era una buena regla, una de las mejores.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

RENESMEE no fue del todo irrazonable. Esperó varios días. Le dio a Jacob un tiempo prudente para que tomara su decisión y se la comunicara. El fin de semana pasó; también dos días de trabajo; días en que él, seguramente, habría convivido con Niki Sandstrom. Cada hora que pasaba sin que Renesmee tuviera noticias de él, reafirmaba lo que ella ya sabía. Jacob no se desharía de su preciosa Niki, por nada del mundo.

También probaba lo que ella pensaba sobre su consentimiento para que tuviera un hijo. Jacob no deseaba ese bebé.

Su abuela le buscó muchas cosas que hacer: Limpió toda la plata, lo que resultaba un arduo trabajo; también desyerbó el jardín posterior y preparó la pasta para las tortas; por último, limpió las paredes del cuarto de lavado. Todo lo hizo con gusto, pero ya era suficiente. No iba a pasar el resto de su vida en espera de un hombre que pensaba que otra mujer era más importante que su propia esposa.

El miércoles por la mañana, Renesmee llamó a Nahuel Graham y le preguntó si su oferta de trabajo seguía en pie.

—Lo está —afirmó. Después de una pequeña pausa, y con callado interés, agregó—. Si en realidad lo quieres, Renesmee.

—Lo necesito, Nahuel —replicó con cierta desesperación en su voz.

—¿Oh?

Renesmee cerró los ojos y recordó con claridad que Nahuel había sido testigo de la reacción que había tenido Jacob en lo referente a que ella regresara a su antiguo trabajo. Respiró profundamente y explicó:

—He abandonado a Jacob.

—Ah —comprendió. Después señaló con simpatía—. Siento que las cosas hayan llegado a ese extremo, Renesmee.

—Nada va a cambiar, Nahuel —asintió con desanimada certeza—. Quiero el empleo, me ayudará.

—¡Seguro! Ven ahora mismo si quieres, o mañana por la mañana, si así te conviene más. Sólo dime cuándo quieres empezar, Renesmee.

La amabilidad de Nahuel y su comprensión le produjeron un nudo en la garganta. Renesmee presintió que, si acudía ese mismo día, podría desmoronarse ante él, lo que le resultaría terriblemente humillante. Si quería ser profesional, necesitaba mostrarse fría, sosegada y eficiente... como Niki Sandstrom.

—Mañana, si te parece bien, Nahuel —declaró con voz ronca.

—De acuerdo. Te espero temprano, entonces.

—Gracias, Nahuel. Él suspiró.

—Alégrate, cariño. La vida no termina allí. Tenemos que detener la tormenta antes de que nos hagan pedazos. Sé que no querrás hablar, y no te culpo por eso. Te saturaré de trabajo para que no tengas tiempo de pensar en nada más, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Y ponte guapa —le pidió—. Me alegrará el día.

—Eres todo un caballero, Nahuel —dijo en obligada apreciación—. Te veré mañana, tan guapa como pueda y lista para trabajar como un castor.

A la mañana siguiente, Renesmee estaba nerviosa de volver al puesto de trabajo que hacía tiempo había dejado. La ayudó mucho que varias personas en _Epping Televisión Studios _la reconocieran y la saludaran, pero la ayudó más que al entrar en la oficina de Nahuel, él la recibiera con una calurosa sonrisa de bienvenida, así como con varios cumplidos acerca de lo guapa que estaba con su vestido de color dorado.

Los antiguos empleados le dieron la bienvenida por su regreso, lo cual lo animó. Había sólo una persona nueva, que era quien la había sustituido a ella. Renesmee comprendió que tal vez esa chica ahora sería innecesaria, pero nadie se lo dijo. Nahuel le entregó unos documentos para su investigación y le dijo que todas las respuestas debían estar listas el siguiente martes, como muy tarde.

Renesmee se dedicó a hacer su trabajo y encontró que aún poseía la habilidad de discernir sobre los puntos importantes que Nahuel quería usar en su espectáculo. Esto hizo que su autoestima creciera.

Ella era buena para trabajar, además de proporcionarle placer a Jacob en la cama y de ser una esposa de exhibición.

El trabajo mantenía a Jacob lejos de sus pensamientos, tal como Nahuel le había prometido. Desafortunadamente, las noches solitarias no eran nada fáciles. Deseaba poder seguir trabajando durante el fin de semana. Cuando el sábado llegó, se encontró frente a dos largos días sin nada que hacer.

Su abuela le pidió que limpiara todos los instrumentos de jardín que había en el cobertizo- Era casi mediodía cuando terminó. Volvió a la cocina.

Pensó que quizá podría preparar algo especial para la comida de su abuela. Excepto que le era difícil mostrar un real interés por los alimentos.

—Hay algo para ti sobre la mesa del comedor, Renesmee —le gritó Bea desde la entrada de la casa.

—Está bien, abuela —contestó, medio esperanzada de que se tratara de otra labor que la mantuviera ocupada. Pero no fue así. Sobre la mesa había un ramo de rosas rojas, envuelto en celofán. Hermosas rosas rojas. Renesmee trató de contener el violento latir de su corazón mientras intentaba desprender la envoltura. Era imposible. Sus manos temblaban mientras sacaba la tarjeta. Sólo había una palabra escrita en ella: «Jacob». Renesmee acercó una silla y se sentó. El cuerpo también le temblaba. Rosas rojas por amor... ¿era eso lo que significaban? ¿Estaría equivocada con respecto a Jacob? ¿Habría él cambiado?

Jacob había necesitado tal vez algún tiempo para solucionar algunas situaciones de negocios con Niki Sandstrom antes de pedirle su dimisión. Pero si ese era el caso, ¿por qué no le había dicho a Renesmee sus intenciones? ¿O acaso las rosas significaban que él pretendía comunicarle su decisión ese día?

Renesmee estuvo a punto de tirar la silla, en su prisa por moverse. «Un florero para las rosas primero», pensó. No quería que Jacob pensara que no le importaba; rápidamente escogió el mejor florero de la sala y colocó las flores. Después corrió al baño, se duchó y se lavó el cabello. Se sentía muy nerviosa mientras se secaba el pelo, molesta de que su cabello fuera tan largo. Pero a Jacob le gustaba así y complacerlo era su primera prioridad. Si Jacob se había librado de Niki Sandstrom, por ella, no habría nada que Renesmee no hiciera por complacerlo a él.

Tardó una hora en sentirse satisfecha de su apariencia. Se vistió con sus mejores vaqueros, y una blusa verde de seda, atada a la cintura. A Jacob siempre le había gustado que se pusiera prendas de color verde.

Renesmee rebosaba de felicidad cuando se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la comida. Su abuela ya estaba allí, lavando algunas verduras para la ensalada.

—Yo lo haré, abuela —ofreció ansiosa.

—Ya casi he terminado. Mejor pon La mesa, querida —sus ojos brillaban—. Estás muy guapa, Renesmee.

—Las rosas eran de Jacob —comentó con alegría.

—Lo sabía —contestó.

Pero Jacob no apareció, ni llamó. La tarde cayó.

La noche llegó y gradualmente echó por tierra las esperanzas de Renesmee. La joven se fue a la cama con el corazón tan pesado como plomo. El domingo llegó otra docena de rosas de Jacob. Pero ni una palabra. En la negra oscuridad de su habitación, esa noche, Renesmee decidió que había sido una tonta al imaginar por un momento que Jacob se libraría de su indispensable secretaria. El mensaje de las rosas era bastante claro para ella, ahora. Jacob la deseaba, pero sólo en sus términos.

Si él pensaba que podría hacerla volver a la antigua situación, se llevaría una terrible sorpresa, se prometió con vehemencia. Las rosas no iban a hacer que ella pasara por alto la importancia de aquella mujer en la vida de Jacob, ni siquiera un hijo podría hacerlo.

Fue un alivio regresar a la oficina el lunes por la mañana y concentrarse en asuntos que no tenían relevancia alguna en su vida. Renesmee tenía la certeza de haber tomado la decisión correcta al aceptar el trabajo que Nahuel le había ofrecido. Era una salvación. Cuando regresó a casa esa noche, la esencia de rosas impregnaba el aire. Otra docena de perfectos capullos estaban en un florero en su habitación, que sumados a la docena de la sala y a la docena del comedor, resultaban demasiado para Renesmee. Una neblina cubrió su mente. Tomó rápidamente el florero de su habitación y lo llevó a la cocina, donde la abuela preparaba la cena.

—Llegaron esta mañana —afirmó la abuela.

—Me lo figuraba —respondió Renesmee.

Sacó las rosas del florero y las tiró a la basura.

Cogió los floreros de la sala y del comedor e hizo lo mismo. Después sacó el cubo y lo dejó cerca del cobertizo del jardín, así no podría aspirar el aroma de las flores.

—Eran unas rosas muy hermosas, querida —le dijo su abuela.

—No tiene por qué mandarme flores —gritó Renesmee.

—¡Quizá sean una señal! —expresó—. No creo en realidad que Jacob piense que necesitas flores, querida.

—Tienes razón, abuela. Estoy segura de que él no piensa eso en lo absoluto —Renesmee contestó mordaz—. A Jacob le importa un comino lo que yo necesito.

La abuela revisó la fuente en el horno. Después, sin siquiera mirar a Renesmee, preguntó en un furioso tono de voz:

—¿A ti te preocupan las necesidades de Jacob, Renesmee?

—¡Abuela, siempre he hecho lo que Jacob ha deseado! —replicó acalorada—. ¡Hasta ahora!

—Los deseos y las necesidades son algunas veces diferentes —comentó la abuela pensativamente. Después se olvidó del asunto y se dedicó a preparar la cena.

Renesmee meditó sobre esas palabras. Su abuela tenía razón. Jacob la deseaba a ella, pero necesitaba a su asistente de confianza. Por lo menos, él pensaba que la necesitaba. ¡Y era porque no quería que cambiara ninguna cosa que fuera agradable y cómoda para él! ¡Olvidaba que eso afectaba a su esposa! ¡Olvidaba cómo la venenosa mujer la trataba a ella! ¡Eso no le resultaba importante, en absoluto!

Gracias al cielo, o a Nahuel, ella tenía un empleo, pensó Renesmee mientras cerraba la puerta de la entrada, a la mañana siguiente. Atravesó el porche para bajar por los escalones y se detuvo súbitamente por el impacto que le causó ver a Jacob en la calle, apoyado contra el Aston Martin. Renesmee se quedó perpleja. Su corazón se detuvo y después bombeó con fuerza, a un ritmo irregular.

Recordó que, cuando Jacob parecía relajado, era más peligroso. Con la cabeza alta, bajó por los escalones. Era consciente de su presencia; de que la observaba, y un deseo fiero y primitivo encendió su sangre. «Sí, Jacob», pensó

«mira muy bien lo que te estás perdiendo». Ella se movió, consciente del sensual roce de sus muslos con las medias de seda; del ligero movimiento de sus senos, bajo la suave tela de su vestido de color ámbar; de su cabello crespo alrededor de su cuello y hombros.

Jacob se enderezó. Su cuerpo era firme y agresivamente masculino. Se dirigió a la verja y la abrió.

Los ojos de Renesmee se mofaron de la reserva que había en los de él mientras pasaba a su lado. No tenía idea de por qué estaría allí tan temprano, esa mañana, pero no tenía duda de que muy pronto él se lo aclararía.

—Gracias, Jacob —dijo cuando él cerró la verja después de que pasase ella—. Lamento no detenerme a charlar, pero llegaría tarde a trabajar.

—Yo te llevaré —dijo, sin mostrar ni el más ligero rastro de sorpresa ante lo que debería ser una novedad para

él.

Renesmee no dejó ver su sorpresa. Su arrogante presunción de que ella accedería a sus deseos la enfureció.

—Preferiría coger el autobús. Jacob. No quiero que te salgas de tu ruta —señaló, airadamente.

—Ya me he desviado de mi ruta para poder verte, Renesmee —replicó. Sus vividos ojos oscuros la taladraron.

—¿También te saliste de tu rutina para sacar de tu vida a Niki Sandstrom, Jacob? —preguntó.

-No seré forzado a hacerlo. Ni por ti ni por nadie —atacó. Lo cual quería decir que no.

—Tampoco lo seré yo. Jacob —contestó mordaz. Después giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la parada de

autobuses.

—¡Renesmee' —la llamó con voz frustrada, que ella ignoró con obstinación. Ella deseó haber conservado los pétalos de las rosas para arrojárselos a la cara. El había sabido que ella trabajaba para Nahuel Graham otra vez y quería detenerla. Su mundo perfecto y ordenado se desplomaba. Su control estaba roto en pedazos y esto se lo tenía merecido, pensó furiosa. ¡Que le diera sus malditas rosas a Niki, si ella era más importante que su propia esposa!

Lo oyó encender el motor del Aston Martin, pero no se fue. El coche deportivo empezó a moverse junto a ella, y

Jacob hizo sonar el claxon.

Renesmee lo ignoró y caminó con orgullosos pasos sin mirarlo siquiera. El Aston Martin se mantuvo junto a ella y el claxon continuó demandando su atención. La gente en la calle se volvía a mirarlos con curiosidad.

Renesmee seguía su camino y Jacob se mantenía a su lado. Finalmente, la curiosidad la venció. Se detuvo y se volvió hacia el coche. El automóvil se detuvo también. El ruido cesó. La ventanilla del pasajero se abrió. Ella caminó hasta el coche. Jacob tenía una mueca de determinación en su rostro.

—¿Qué te propones? —preguntó.

—Quiero hablar contigo —dijo.

—No tenemos de qué hablar.

—Yo sí.

Renesmee consultó su reloj.

—Tengo que estar en la oficina a las nueve —declaró con decisión.

—Estarás a esa hora —dijo Jacob.

Renesmee titubeó sólo un momento más. Deseaba escuchar lo que Jacob tenía que decirle. Abrió la puerta del coche y entró- Jacob esperó hasta que se colocó el cinturón de seguridad, antes de poner en marcha el Aston Martin otra vez. Él no habló de inmediato. Su atención, en apariencia, estaba fija en la carretera, aunque no habían llegado a la avenida principal que los conduciría a Epping y el tráfico era todavía ligero. Aguijoneada por su silencio, Renesmee preguntó:

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba trabajando otra vez?

—Ayer se me ocurrió que podrías haber hecho... lo que me dijiste —respondió con lentitud—. Así que llamé a

Graham para preguntárselo.

—¿Llamaste a Nahuel? —la incredulidad creció en su mente. No podía creer que Jacob lo hubiera hecho. Su orgullo no le permitiría que otro hombre se diera cuenta de que ignoraba lo que su esposa hacía.

—Sí —respondió cortante.

Renesmee supuso que había sido un impulso del que ahora se arrepentía.

—¿Por qué no me llamaste a mí? —preguntó con resentimiento.

—No respondes al teléfono cuando llamo, Renesmee —su mirada era amarga y acusadora—, y tú no llamas. Eso es cierto.

—No me comprarás con rosas. Jacob —declaró con rebeldía.

—No trataba de comprarte. Intentaba decirte si podrías reconsiderarlo.

Le lastimaba decir esas palabras. El esfuerzo y la tensión estaban marcados con claridad en su rostro. De pronto

Renesmee, sintió una inmensa pena por la manera en que lo había tratado.

—¿Lo has reconsiderado tú, Jacob? —preguntó tranquila. Jacob no la miró cuando respondió.

—Si te refieres a Niki.. no —dijo finalmente—. No me sentiría bien, Renesmee.

Y por supuesto, era más importante que él se sintiera bien, a que ella se sintiera bien. Una profunda y dolorosa tristeza oprimió su corazón. Ella no dijo nada. No había nada que decir. La necesidad que tenía Jacob por Niki hacía que sus esperanzas murieran. Renesmee volvió la cabeza y miró por la ventanilla. Hubo un largo silencio; pesado por las cosas que no se dijeron. Los recuerdos se precipitaron como un torrente: felices y dolorosos y después desaparecieron. Jacob rompió el silencio:

—Me preguntaba —hizo una pausa para aclararse la garganta. Su voz tenía un tono grave—. No sé si se te había olvidado... Este domingo nos espera mi madre... con el resto de la familia... para la celebración de su cumpleaños.

El cumpleaños de Sophia. Renesmee lo había olvidado, sumida en la turbulencia de los días pasados.

Era una gran ocasión para Sophia. Con toda su familia reunida para celebrarlo. Renesmee recordó la fiesta del año pasado y cuánto había disfrutado.

Qué segura estaba entonces del amor de Jacob, antes de que comprendiera lo de Niki Sandstrom.

A Renesmee le caía muy bien Sophia. Deseaba que Jacob fuera como Sophia; abierto, emotivo... Le gustaba toda su familia e iba a echarlos de menos.

—Le enviaré un regalo a tu madre. Jacob, con mis excusas. Gracias por recordármelo —dijo con tristeza. Hubo una pausa corta y después Jacob señaló bruscamente.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, Renesmee. El resentimiento surgió de nuevo.

—Lleva a tu otra mujer —espetó.

—Niki no es mi esposa —replicó mordaz—, no la quiero a ella conmigo. Te quiero a ti.

—Para exhibirme delante de tu familia —lo ridiculizó cruelmente. Él respiró profundamente.

—Si quieres ponerlo así, pues... sí. Ir sin ti y que mi familia sepa que mi esposa me ha dejado... me daría la imagen de un fracasado.

Lo dijo en un tono bajo, monótono y ella no necesitaba mucha sensibilidad para saber que cada palabra le dolía. Otra vez se arrepintió de sus propias réplicas, aun cuando éstas estuvieran justificadas por las circunstancias. Ella no quería herir a Jacob; lo amaba. Estaba claro que significaba mucho para él que su familia lo considerara un hombre de éxito, Y era tan difícil que Jacob hablara de sus cosas personales, o que confesara sus fracasos...

Por alguna razón, las palabras que su abuela había dicho la noche anterior se deslizaron dentro de su mente. «¿Te preocupas por las necesidades de Jacob, Renesmee?» Quizá esta era una de las necesidades de Jacob, más significativa que su orgullo.

Después de todo, se había olvidado de su orgullo al pedirle que la acompañara. En los viejos tiempos, antes de que ellos se casaran, Renesmee había sentido el profundo amor que él tenía por su familia. Por todos ellos. Excepto por ella. Se tragó su amargura. ¿Realmente importaba mucho si representaba el papel de la esposa sumisa una vez más?

—De acuerdo, Jacob —concedió—. Iré contigo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre- Oyó su largo suspiro de alivio.

—Gracias, Renesmee.

—¿A qué hora nos pondremos en camino? —preguntó.

—¿Te parece bien a las diez?

—Me parece bien —estuvo de acuerdo.

No se dijeron nada más hasta que llegaron a las puertas de Epping. Renesmee esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Gracias por traerme.

—Ha sido un placer —dijo é! con la deslumbrante sonrisa que siempre había atrapado el corazón de Renesmee.

Ella necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir del coche y caminar hasta la oficina. Mientras lo hacía, sentía que la mirada de Jacob la quemaba.

Sabía que él la miraría hasta que ella estuviera fuera de su vista. No pudo evitar preguntarse si habría tomado una decisión equivocada al ceder en lo referente al cumpleaños de Sophia. Seria tan fácil sucumbir a esa sonrisa... Pero no debía. No, mientras él conservara a su lado a Niki Sandstrom.

Él sólo la utilizaría como siempre lo había hecho. Renesmee tendría que recordarlo todo el tiempo.

Era extraño que Jacob no discutiera con ella por su trabajo con Nahuel Graham. ¿Sería porque lo de su madre era tan importante para él que no quería enfurecerla con otra cosa? ¿O sería posible que estuviera haciendo concesiones a sus necesidades?

Después de todo, él ya había cambiado su manera de pensar en lo referente a tener familia.

Esa tarde, cuando terminó de cumplir las instrucciones de Nahuel, no pudo resistirse a preguntarle acerca de la llamada de Jacob.

—Él me hizo una pregunta directa y yo le di una respuesta directa —respondió evasivo. Ella lo miró atónita.

—Pensé que ibas a continuar protegiéndome, Nahuel.

—¿Eso te perjudicó?

—No —admitió.

Él se reclinó en su silla- Puso los pies sobre su escritorio y colocó las manos en la nuca. Suspiró profundamente.

—Por la experiencia que he tenido, déjame decirte algo, Renesmee. El divorcio no es algo que te recomiende. No existe nadie, que yo sepa, que haya disfrutado de pasar por ese trance. Sé que duele íntimamente.

En sus ojos se advertía la dolorosa experiencia.

—Empieza por romperse la comunicación. Tú no dices las cosas que deberías decir, igual el otro.

Después, se llega al absurdo punto en que ya no puedes ni siquiera decir las cosas más fáciles. Ya no hablas, ni te comunicas. Todo, cada pequeña cosa, alimenta tus resentimientos y tú haces montañas de ellos. Y esas montañas se vuelven demasiado altas para ser escaladas —le ofreció una lastimosa sonrisa—. No sé qué pasa entre Jacob y tú

y es mejor que no lo sepa. Recuerdo lo que había entre vosotros y me apena veros separados. Quizá fuiste tú quien ha hecho la montaña de un grano de arena o quizá haya sido él. De cualquier manera, es mejor que Jacob sepa lo que va a pasar. Saber es mejor que no saber. Hablar, es mejor que no hablar. Por lo menos, tienes la oportunidad de aceptar el punto de vista del otro.

Eso era cierto, pensó Renesmee. Ella estaba contenta de haber subido al coche de Jacob esa mañana. En realidad habría sido horrible no saber lo que pasaba. Imaginar cosas. Ella, de pronto, se dio cuenta de lo que debió de ser para Jacob la noche en que ella no había ido a casa... sin saber... e imaginando cosas. Aunque fue culpa suya, por querer librarse de ella para tener sólo a su mujer de confianza a su lado.

—Las montañas son lugares muy solitarios, Renesmee —dijo Nahuel con suavidad—. Cuando te sitúas en una, piensas que estás en un tugar maravilloso; como amo y señor lo contemplas todo,

Pero la realidad es muy diferente. Tú estás solo. Y te lo dice alguien que lo sabe. Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Crees que Jacob esté cambiando de manera de pensar? —preguntó inquieta. Nahuel se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá le están importando otras cosas mucho más de lo que alguna vez le importaron. Pasas por un infierno terrible cuando una mujer te deja, Renesmee.

—Fue por su actitud.

Nahuel suspiró. Su sonrisa era una mueca. Al hablar, sus palabras fueron amables y burlonas.

—Oh, así pasa siempre, Renesmee. Siempre es la actitud de la otra persona.

Renesmee captó el mensaje; después de todo, ella tenía que resolver sus propios problemas. Ahora estaba contenta de haber accedido a pasar el domingo con Jacob y su familia. Por lo menos les daría la oportunidad de estar juntos y tendrían tiempo para alcanzar un mejor entendimiento. Merecía la pena el esfuerzo de intentarlo, de cualquier manera; se dijo que las montañas eran lugares muy fríos. Especialmente por la noche.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

RENESMEE estaba llena de resoluciones el domingo por la mañana. No pelearía con Jacob. Haría lo posible por tener una conversación inteligente y calmada con él durante el viaje a la casa de Sophia. Tenía la esperanza de que se entendieran por vez primera, en lugar de que fueran sólo sus cuerpos los que se entendieran.

Mientras estuvieran con su familia, ella sería la esposa adorable, lo cual no era difícil y quizá Jacob estuviera tan complacido con ella que, escucharía lo que sentía acerca de Niki Sandstrom.

Un divorcio no era, en absoluto, lo que Renesmee quería; pero sí había algunas cosas que debían cambiar, si es que querían tener una buena relación dentro de su matrimonio.

Renesmee se vistió con un traje de seda verde, que Jacob había insistido en que se comprara. Era muy ajustado y resaltaba las redondas curvas de su cuerpo.

Renesmee se preguntaba si esa era la razón por la que a Jacob le gustaba tanto el vestido.

Aunque Renesmee no quería que su matrimonio con Jacob se basara sólo en el sexo, como había sido hasta ese momento, suponía que tampoco debía permitirle a Jacob que olvidara lo que había sido tan bueno entre ellos. Así que cuando Jacob llegó a casa de Esme, puntualmente, a las diez de la mañana, Renesmee estaba preparada para sacar el mayor partido posible de ese día.

Todo empezó bien. Jacob estaba muy guapo, con su traje gris, y miraba a Renesmee como si apenas se controlara para no devorarla y olvidarse de todo lo demás. Sin embargo, Jacob no trató de tomarla entre sus brazos o besarla. Elogió su aspecto y le ofreció su brazo para conducirla al coche.

Renesmee agradeció el contacto físico. Sus piernas parecían de gelatina.

—No necesitabas comprarle un regalo a mi madre, Renesmee —comentó Jacob, mirando los paquetes que ella sostenía en la mano—. Yo me he encargado de eso.

Renesmee le lanzó una mirada reprobadora.

—Quiero a tu madre, Jacob. Deseaba comprarle algo.

Él sonrió y el corazón de Renesmee dio un vuelco.

Jacob le abrió la puerta del coche y ella se sentó con gracia. Su mente estaba aturdida por su amor hacía Jacob mientras él cerraba la puerta para rodearlo y entró también.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que Renesmee captara el olor dentro del coche. Sólo un par de segundos antes de que el mensaje fuera asimilado.

Jacob acababa de entrar en el coche cuando la respuesta explotó dentro del cerebro de Renesmee. Se esfumaron todas sus buenas intenciones. Renesmee se volvió hacia Jacob, con furia.

—¡Este coche huele al perfume de Niki! Él hizo una mueca.

—¿Cómo osas a venir a buscarme, después de verla a ella? —chilló—. ¡Y esperas que yo represente una charada para tu familia! —se volvió hacia la puerta para tratar de abrirla.

—Renesmee —su voz era difícil y urgente—. Existe una explicación.

—No me interesa —dijo Renesmee—. ¡Maldito Jacob, abre esta puerta! ¡No voy a ir contigo! ¡A ningún lugar! ¡A ningún lado! ¡No, otra vez!

—¡No vengo de ver a Niki! —declaró con vehemencia.

—¿Crees que soy estúpida? —sus ojos brillaban con amargo desprecio—. ¡Es su perfume! Ella ha estado hoy en este coche. ¡Tú... tú eres un hipócrita bastardo! Ahora déjame salir de aquí, ¡OH Dios!

—¡Niki no estuvo en este coche esta mañana! —exclamó—, se le cayó el frasco de perfume —hizo una mueca—. Pensé que había logrado quitar el olor al lavarlo.

—¿Y cuándo lo lavaste, Jacob? —inquirió con sarcasmo.

—No importa —dijo mordaz.

—¿Anoche? —Renesmee atacó de nuevo.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Anoche! La llevé a cenar —soltó el volante con frustración.

—¿Otra de tus cenas de negocios, Jacob? —demandó acusadora.

—Sí. No. Sí —respondió, moviendo la cabeza, angustiado.

—_Eso _es tan ambivalente como tu relación con esa mujer. De negocios... y personal —Renesmee arrastró las palabras de manera significativa.

Él se volvió con los ojos como llamaradas, fijos en ella.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡No es lo que piensas!

—¡Sí, sí lo es!

—¡Tú sabes que no! ¡Me pone enfermo que lo saques a colación todo el tiempo'

—¡Y a mí me pone enferma que compartas más con ella que conmigo! —reprochó fieramente—. Yo soy buena para la cama, buena para que me exhibas, pero ella es mejor para todo lo demás-

¿No es eso cierto. Jacob?, y por eso tú te quedas con ella.

—¡Esa no es la causa de nuestro problema! —gritó. Después hizo un supremo esfuerzo para controlarse otra vez—. Aun si me deshiciera de ella, nada cambiaría entre nosotros —dijo en una lenta y punzante sentencia de muerte para todas las esperanzas de Renesmee.

Una nube de negra desesperación inundó su mente.

—¡Oh Dios, Jacob! —expresó sofocada—. Tú no sabes lo que acabas de decir. El disgusto cruzó por el rostro de Jacob.

—Has de saber que no sucedió nada entre Niki y yo, anoche —dijo con paciencia— Ni nada va a suceder tampoco. La verdad es que estuvimos hablando de ti. Yo —suspiró e hizo otra mueca— necesitaba unos consejos.

Una ola de rabia la golpeó.

—¡Oh, qué encantador! —declaró con sarcasmo—. ¡Estoy segura de que ella fue muy comprensiva cuando le dijiste la clase de malvada que soy! Debió de ser tan dulce y simpática... Toda delicadeza e inteligencia...

—De hecho, si lo fue —cortó Jacob, furioso—.

Ella haría cualquier cosa por ayudarme, hasta me ofreció dimitir.

—¡Lo cual, por supuesto, no aceptaste! Jacob aspiró profundo.

—La decisión quedó pendiente.

—¿Dependiendo de cómo se desarrollaran las cosas? ¿Por si acaso conseguías que yo regresara a hacer el papel de objeto sexual, y aún podías conservar a tu mujer de confianza, para las cosas más importantes?

—Renesmee —dijo con irritación—, a causa de tus celos, Niki ofreció rechazar un puesto en el que ha trabajado durante diez años. Sólo para que yo pueda lograr que vuelva mi esposa, que sucede que es tan endemoniadamente egoísta, que no puede pensar en nadie, sino en sí misma.

—Y es por eso por lo que estoy en este coche ¿no?; porque soy tan endemoniadamente egoísta que no quiero que parezcas un fracasado delante de tu familia —espetó—. Y mientras trato de complacerte, tú sales con Niki Sandstrom y aireas toda nuestra vida privada. Ella lo sabe todo, ¿no? Sabe más acerca de lo que sientes por mí que yo. ¡Porque tú le cuentas a ella todo y a mí nada!

Él frunció el ceño. Renesmee tuvo la cruel satisfacción de notar su expresión de culpa. Por lo menos ella esperaba que fuera culpa.

—¿Y cuánto sabe de nuestra vida privada Nahuel Graham? —replicó Jacob tranquilamente. En sus ojos brillaba la sospecha.

—La única cosa que Nahuel sabe acerca de nosotros es que estamos separados —dijo Renesmee forzadamente. La frustración de Jacob se reflejó en sus ojos.

¿Por qué los hombres se equivocaban tanto acerca de las relaciones? Jacob podría ser un hombre de negocios de éxito, pero era un niño cuando se trataba de los sentimientos de una mujer. Él no los entendía. Y si pensaba que podía justificar su infidelidad con una acusación, estaba muy equivocado.

—Te deseo, Renesmee. Te deseo mucho.

—Lo sé. Jacob —era por lo que él se había casado con ella y por lo que aún quería seguir casado.

—Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que regresaras —confesó Jacob. Obviamente odiaba reconocer la necesidad, pero era incapaz de negar la profundidad de su deseo.

—Deseo no es suficiente, Jacob —declaró Renesmee con amargura—. Tiene que haber entendimiento. Jacob se apoyó contra el asiento y cerró los ojos, luego se pasó una mano por la frente y la bajó. Lanzó un profundo suspiro y, después, con lentitud, movió la cabeza hacia Renesmee.

—Lo que no quiero es que las cosas sigan como están, Renesmee—dijo en tono bajo y con cansancio. La rabia de Renesmee se disipó.

—Tampoco yo lo quiero —admitió con tristeza—. He tratado de decírtelo. No me escuchas o no quieres ver la realidad —movió la cabeza con gesto de derrota—. Abre la puerta, Jacob. Déjame salir.

—No... no —apartó la mirada de ella y la fijó al frente—. No sé a dónde nos llevará esto, pero prefiero que estemos juntos.

Jacob puso en marcha el motor y el coche se deslizó calle abajo.

Ni Renesmee ni Jacob, hablaron durante la mayor parte del trayecto. Renesmee pensaba en lo que Nahuel le había dicho acerca de «no comunicarse». ¿Pero cómo podría comunicarse cuando Niki Sandstrom le llevaba ocho años de ventaja en lo que a Jacob concernía, y esa era la razón por la que ella tenía su absoluta confianza? ¿Cómo luchar contra eso?

Renesmee no podía cambiarlo. Todo lo que ella podía hacer era cortar.

Quizás, podría mostrarle a Jacob lo que en realidad era su ayudante- Si ella no lo intentaba, entonces no le quedaría nada más que cenizas. Respiró profundamente. Mantuvo la calma y se serenó.

—Le dijiste a Niki que ibas a ir conmigo a ver a tu madre hoy, ¿verdad Jacob?

—Renesmee... ¿tenemos que empezar otra vez? —inquirió con disgusto y cansancio.

—Por favor, sólo respóndeme —suplicó ella en tono bajo y desesperado.

—Sí, se lo dije —respondió.

—¿No entiendes cómo trabaja la mente de esa mujer, Jacob? ¿Puedes ser tan inteligente y tan ciego a la vez? Jacob movió la cabeza.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—De que Niki derramó el perfume para que yo supiera que estuviste con ella.

—Renesmee... —se quejó.

—Ella me odia. Jacob —señaló Renesmee con tranquilidad—. Me odia porque tú te casaste conmigo y no con ella. Muy pocas mujeres derraman el perfume. Todas somos cuidadosas, porque son caros. Niki Sandstrom sería la última mujer en el mundo que derramaría alguna cosa. Ella es tan precisa en todo lo que hace... Te apuesto a que nunca has sabido que ella haya derramado alguna cosa antes, en los diez años que habéis trabajado juntos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Después, Jacob dijo con seca y gentil burla:

—Eso no prueba nada, Renesmee.

—Sé cómo piensa. Jacob —insistió ella—. Sé exactamente cómo debió plantear su oferta de dimisión. Habría sido una buena actriz. Es sutil, inteligente y paciente. No es extraño que tú aprecies el papel que ella misma se ha impuesto. Ella puede...

—Renesmee —cortó con impaciencia, después declaró categórico—: Niki fue bastante sincera.

—Ella sabía que tenía que parecerte de esa manera a ti —Renesmee mantuvo la voz muy calmada—. Fue su golpe maestro: dar la impresión de que se sacrificaba. Pero seguro que te lo ofreció de tal manera, que hizo que tú te sintieras como un estúpido por considerar siquiera la posibilidad de perderla a ella y como un estúpido por ceder ante una boba como yo, que no tiene suficiente inteligencia como para ver las cosas. Niki no usó esas mismas palabras, por supuesto; pero las implicaciones estaban allí, y poco a poco presionó para que te arrepintieras de que se fuera, por toda su entrega de la que no habló abiertamente por parecer delicada...

Jacob no hizo ningún comentario, aunque estaba claro por la incredulidad y sorpresa reflejados en su cara, que Renesmee había acertado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo..-? ¿Estás sugiriendo que Niki Sandstrom está enamorada de mí?

—Sí, Jacob —asintió suavemente—. A su manera, sí. Creo que ella está enamorada de ti. Sé que intenta alejarte de mí... con un frío, sutil y deliberado cálculo.

Ya estaba dicho. Algo que Nahuel no había dicho acerca de la comunicación era que dolía, y mucho. Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Jacob respondiera, lo cual la lastimó aún más.

—No tiene sentido —declaró con mordacidad—. Si ella estuviera enamorada de mí, se habría ido el día en que tú y yo nos casamos.

Renesmee soltó una suave carcajada.

—¿Habría conseguido de esa manera, que tú salieras de mis garras y regresaras con ella, Jacob? ¿Tú en realidad piensas que Niki Sandstrom se alejaría de algo que ella había estado tratando de conseguir durante ocho largos años? Tú nunca notas el desprecio con que me mira. O el desnudo odio. Tiene mucho cuidado de no hacerlo delante de ti. Quiere que tú pienses que estoy neurótica, que imagino cosas. Ella quiere que salga de tu vida para que seas de ella otra vez. Y estás permitiendo que tenga éxito, Jacob. Cada día que te quedas con Niki en lugar de escogerme a mí, es un punto a su favor.

Reinó un silencio largo. Sus palabras, obviamente, habían hecho estallar dentro de él una lucha interior y Renesmee decidió que era mejor permitir que aquella siguiera su curso normal. Además, si Jacob no podía creer lo que acaba de decirle, tampoco ayudaría que ella dijera algo más.

—Pienso que estás equivocada, Renesmee —habló Jacob al fin—. Niki Sandstrom no se acostaría conmigo, aunque yo se lo pidiera, lo cual no tengo la menor intención de hacer —agregó apresuradamente.

—No lo intentes, Jacob —señaló hosca.

—Ni siquiera lo soñaría; Niki es una amiga.

—Ella no es una amiga para mí, ni para ti. Jacob, sí es que valoras nuestro matrimonio —hizo una pausa y después agregó con burla—, pero adivino que yo soy más fácilmente reemplazable.

Él movió la cabeza con angustia, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. No había más tiempo para discusiones; habían llegado a su destino. ¡Era hora de empezar la representación!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

EL Aston Martin pasó a través de la verja donde empezaba la propiedad de Sophia, y se dirigió con lentitud hacía la casa.

Había varios coches aparcados bajo los viejos árboles- Renesmee comprendió que Jacob no había conducido a la habitual velocidad y que era más tarde de lo que pensaba. La puntualidad fue olvidada por todo lo que ocupaba su mente.

Jacob detuvo el coche junto a los otros y con rapidez se bajó. Lo rodeó a grandes pasos para abrir la puerta de Renesmee. Jacob era siempre muy cortés. Y, por supuesto, los dos representarían muy bien su papel delante de la familia. Renesmee ' trató de borrar la desesperación que pesaba sobre su corazón. Si esta era su representación de despedida, ella la haría lo mejor posible.

Jacob abrió la puerta, tomó ligeramente a Renesmee del codo para ayudarla a salir y la atrajo hacía sí, en gentil abrazo. Renesmee lo contempló esperanzada. La oscura infelicidad que ella recordaba hizo eco en su torturado corazón. Él levantó una mano hasta su mejilla y la acarició con ternura, quizá en su necesidad de tocarla.

—Tú no eres reemplazable, Renesmee —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tú tampoco. Jacob —murmuró. Después se volvió para presionar sus labios sobre la palma de su mano.

Jacob deslizó la mano hasta el cabello de Renesmee, él se movió y moldeó el cuerpo de ella con el suyo y la besó con pasión. Renesmee entreabrió los labios ante la urgente demanda de los de él y otra vez Jacob la arrastró en una impetuosa corriente de deseo, y encendió todos sus sentidos, por la vibrante realidad de su propia necesidad.

Jacob la besaba con gran ansiedad, robando despiadadamente todo lo que ella cedía y Renesmee no podía impedírselo. Lo deseaba demasiado. Lo amaba demasiado. El beso siguió y siguió, como si él aún no hubiera tomado suficiente de ella y Renesmee se deleitó con el fuego que corría por sus venas.

Los dos se sumieron con rapidez en el olvido de todo lo demás, ajenos a dónde estaban o qué se suponía que hacían.

—¡Vaya! ¡Ya veo porque llegas tarde! —la voz de Sophia rompió en carcajadas—. Eres como tu padre. Jacob,

¡no puedes mantener las manos lejos de tu esposa!

Jacob se separó bruscamente de Renesmee y retuvo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros mientras se volvía hacia su madre. En su rostro se advertía un ligero rubor.

—Lo siento, mamá.

Sophia le dio a Jacob un abrazo y lo besó en las mejillas. Después le sonrió con aprobación a Renesmee; tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las presionó con confianza y afecto.

—Yo también tenía una figura como la tuya pero después de tantos hijos me he quedado un poco gordita.

—Mamá cada año estás más guapa —dijo Jacob con suavidad, brindándole a su madre la admiración que hacía que ella se sintiera feliz.

—Cada año eres más mentiroso. Jacob —objetó Sophia sonriente, aunque el cumplido le gustó—, pero como soy tu madre, te perdono.

Renesmee los miró a los dos. «Son tan distintos...», pensó. Sophia era abierta; mostraba al momento en la expresión de su rostro y su voz sus sentimientos. Jacob, en cambio, era cerrado como una tumba.

Jacob sacó los regalos del coche y los puso en los brazos de Sophia.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mamá —expresó con una deslumbrante sonrisa.

A lo largo de la ruidosa y emotiva fiesta del cumpleaños de Sophia, Renesmee tuvo la oportunidad de observar a la familia de Jacob y la relación que él tenía con ellos. Sus hermanos y hermanas se acercaron a él pidiendo consejo. Esperaban que su hermano mayor les diera la solución a todo. Jacob sabría cómo arreglar cualquier pequeño problema.

Ninguno de ellos pensaba que él pudiera tener sus propios problemas y que ellos podrían ayudarlo. Aunque la verdad era, por supuesto, que cualquier de ellos podría hacer muy poco o nada por Jacob.

Él solucionaba sus asuntos solo, pero su familia podría tratar de entenderlo; de preguntarle si podían hacer algo por él.

No entraba en sus mentes que Jacob también tenía necesidades, el invencible Jacob. Excepto que no era invencible. Nadie lo era. «¿Te preocupas por las necesidades de Jacob, Renesmee?»

«Sí, abuela», respondió Renesmee en silencio.

Hizo lo que pudo, durante todo el día, para responder a la necesidad que Jacob tenía de que su familia creyera que todo iba bien en su matrimonio. Y no sólo eso, sino que Renesmee demostró una y otra vez que Jacob tenía la esposa más adorable y atenta del mundo. Su recompensa era el alivio en la expresión de Jacob; el brillo de gratitud en sus ojos por tenerla a su lado. Si fue por representar su papel o no, no importaba. Renesmee hizo que su esposo se sintiera bien, porque a ella le importaba que así se sintiera y se lo demostró de mil maneras...

Fueron los últimos en irse. Jacob parecía reacio a ponerle fin al día, y Renesmee esperaba que fuera porque él no quería que ese día terminara. Él quería que su relación matrimonial continuara, y que continuara, exactamente como ahora; pero la realidad era que ese había sido solo un día especial.

«Nada está resuelto», se dijo Renesmee y de pronto Se dio cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Ella había comprendido el punto de vista de Jacob... por qué no quería parecer un fracasado. No era sólo por él, eso ejercería un efecto destructor sobre los otros. El día habría sido desastroso para toda su familia, si ella no hubiera ido a la fiesta con él.

Sophia los acompañó hasta el coche, e insinuó que esperaba que tuvieran «buenas noticias» la próxima vez que los viera. Entonces llegó el bochornoso momento en que Jacob se sintió forzado a decir:

—Mamá, tardé mucho en encontrar a Renesmee, es natural que la quiera para mí solo durante un tiempo. No tendremos familia hasta que los dos estemos de acuerdo en que estamos listos para tenerla.

'Por favor, no nos presiones. Cuando lo decidamos... te avisaremos.

Sophia pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Renesmee, amablemente. Su adorado hijo, por supuesto, llevaría a cabo sus propósitos. Sin embargo, ella volvió la mirada hacia Renesmee, como diciendo.

" «Los hombres no entienden. Tú tendrás que enseñarle, Renesmee».

Pero Renesmee no pensaba que ella tuviera mucha oportunidad de enseñarle a Jacob ninguna cosa.

—Llama si algo sucede —agregó Sophia a manera de estimulo.

—Lo haré, mamá —dijo evasivo.

Pero Renesmee podía notar la contrariedad en su rostro. Jacob odiaba sentirse obligado. Esa charla sólo confirmaba su resolución de no tener familia.

Instaló a Renesmee en el coche antes de besar a su madre para despedirse. Renesmee deseaba que Sophia no hubiera mencionado lo de tener hijos. Jacob parecía sumido en sus pensamientos mientras se alejaban de la casa. No había duda de que Jacob no estaba listo aún para tener familia. Y bien, él podría no estarlo nunca. Había mostrado cuánto deseaba conservarla como su esposa al ofrecerle el hijo que ella tanto anhelaba. De cualquier manera, él no quería un hijo. No todavía.

Cuando la casa de Sophia quedó fuera de la vista. Jacob detuvo el coche a un lado de la carretera. Renesmee le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, insegura de lo que eso podría significar. Jacob volvió su rostro hacia ella. Su mirada era diferente, vulnerable. Se acercó y con suavidad enlazó sus dedos con los de la joven-

—Gracias, Renesmee —dijo con voz ronca y ella supo que le agradecía algo más que una simple representación.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió con suavidad.

Jacob respiró profundamente, contempló las manos de Renesmee, entrelazadas en su regazo, y declaró:

—Quizá nunca te he dicho... cuánto significa para mí... tenerte. Y no es sólo por un placer físico —movió la cabeza—. He sentido muchísimas veces que tú eres mi recompensa —hizo una mueca—. No me preguntes por qué.

Renesmee no tenía que preguntar. Ella lo sabía.

Sabía muy bien lo que él quería decir. Otra vez la voz de la abuela en su mente:

«Deseo y necesidades son algunas veces diferentes». Renesmee empezaba a comprenderlo. Jacob levantó la mirada. En ésta le pedía perdón.

—Nunca pensé que estaba siendo egoísta. Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que lo he sido. Esperaba que tú quisieras lo que yo quería y me enfurecía contigo cuando no era así. Me enfadaba contigo cuando tú no querías lo que yo deseaba. Pensé que |tenía todas las respuestas. Estaba equivocado, no?

El corazón de Renesmee saltó lleno de esperanza.

—Sí, Jacob. Estabas equivocado—declaró tranquila.

Sabía por instinto que la humildad no iba con Jacob. Ella no se arrepentía de sus palabras, pero era consciente de que, si lo sacaba de quicio, se cerraría a ella de nuevo. Que ella dijera que estaba equivocado era casi un desafío. Jacob la cogió de las manos.

—No quiero herirte, Renesmee —continuó con suavidad—. Nunca he querido lastimarte, aunque creo que algunas veces he sido demasiado brusco —ella asintió, profundamente aliviada. Las cosas estaban cambiando y cambiaban para bien. Él se inclinó hacía Renesmee con expresión seria en su rostro—. ¿Por qué me dejaste, Renesmee? Dime la verdad. ¿Fue sólo por Niki?

Renesmee guardó silencio por un momento para poder dar una respuesta serena. Era importante que dijera con precisión lo que sentía.

—Si me hubieras tratado de forma diferente —dijo con voz ronca—... como una persona, más que como un objeto, el problema con Niki no habría crecido en las proporciones en que creció. Ella me excluía, pero eso no habría sido tan horrible si tú no me hubieras excluido también. Jacob.

—Ya veo —murmuró él y se alejó para sumirse en sí mismo y reflexionar sobre lo que ella acababa de decirle—

. ¿Y eso es aún un problema para ti? —preguntó.

—¿Tú que piensas?

—Que es aún un problema —suspiró.

Ella quería preguntarle qué pasaría ahora, pero sabía que era mejor esperar y no forzar las cosas- Renesmee había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa y ahora le correspondía a él decidir el futuro.

Aunque él no prometía nada acerca de Niki, ella sintió que había esperanzas. Quizá la venda cayera de sus ojos si es que él tenía la seria intención de analizar nuevamente la situación. Él sonrió de repente con esa conocida intimidad que provocaba sacudidas en la piel de Renesmee, e hizo que ella fuera intensamente consciente de que era mujer.

—En realidad, tenemos todo en contra nuestra para salvar nuestra situación —dijo como recurso humorístico—. Me siento muy frustrado. Pero si te sedujera, tú pensarías que sólo quiero tu cuerpo, y si no te seduzco, ambos nos perderemos lo que nacemos mejor juntos —él levantó una ceja con esperanza. Sus ojos hervían de perversas intenciones, con todas las promesas del placer que podía brindar—- Puede que este no sea el lugar más apropiado, pero, ¿te gustaría ser seducida aquí y en este momento, sin ninguna esperanza de redención?

La tentación la embargó con intenso fuego. Claro que a ella le encantaría ser seducida exactamente allí y en ese mismo instante. El placer del momento seria delicioso, lo sabía, pero más tarde cuando Jacob se alejara de ella, después de tomar lo que deseaba...

—No, Jacob —pronunció las palabras con dificultad.

Pero él sabía lo que Renesmee sentía, y la tensión sexual que palpitaba entre ellos contradecía su rechazo.

—Ven conmigo a casa, Renesmee —dijo con suavidad. Le haría una invitación para hacer el amor más profundamente que en un coche.

—No —logró decir.

Después volvió la cara para mirar afuera. Oyó su profundo suspiro.

—Pensé... por la forma en que actuaste hoy que podrías haber cambiado de opinión.

—No actuaba —aceptó tensa—. Y no he cambiado de opinión.

—Renesmee —hizo que su nombre sonara como un palpitante ronroneo de seducción. Él retiró sus dedos de los de ella y la acarició con sensualidad en la mejilla—, mírame —murmuró.

El corazón de Renesmee se rompió dolorosamente; apretó los puños y las unas se le clavaron en las palmas. No cedería. ¡Nunca, nunca! Si lo hacía, todo volvería a ser igual y ella quedaría atrapada de nuevo dentro del papel que odiaba. Se volvió bruscamente a mirarlo, con los ojos encendidos por sus torturantes necesidades y deseos.

—Te di _a _escoger. Jacob —declaró mordaz—.

Quiero decirte que quizás habrías conseguido lo que querías ahora, pero eso no me hará regresar a casa contigo. Jacob se retiró. Frunció el ceño y buscó la frenética resolución en su mirada.

—Hoy —levantó las manos en silenciosa suplica.

Ella no pudo mirarlo más. Le lastimaba demasiado. Fijó la vista al frente.

—Hoy ha sido un día maravilloso Jacob —dijo afectadamente—. Gracias por dejarme disfrutarlo contigo. Pero un día maravilloso no constituye la base para toda una vida. Tú tienes cosas que resolver, antes de que yo piense en regresar contigo.

Él se acomodó en el asiento. Renesmee sintió una profunda frustración.

—Te advierto, Renesmee —declaró hosco—. Por ti seré capaz de doblegarme, pero no me forzarás a ceder ante algo que no creo correcto.

Se inclinó hacía adelante abruptamente y puso en marcha el Aston Martin. Condujo a gran velocidad hasta la casa de su abuela. Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló. Ella luchaba contra las lágrimas que la hacían parpadear.

Jacob la acompañó hasta el porche. Ninguno buscó la mirada del otro.

—Gracias por el día de hoy, Renesmee —expresó ronco—. Aprecio mucho... tus esfuerzos. Renesmee no pudo hablar, simplemente asintió y se alejó.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

NO estaba todo perdido, como Renesmee pronto descubrió. Apenas una hora después de que la dejase en el porche de la casa de Esme, Jacob la llamó. Cuando su abuela le preguntó si quería hablar con él, Renesmee estuvo feliz de hacerlo, con la esperanza de que eso significara un cambio en su manera de pensar.

—Me gustaría llevarte a cenar fuera, mañana por la noche —dijo Jacob—. Te prometo no presionarte. Sólo quiero estar contigo. ¿Aceptas?

—SÍ—contestó.

Renesmee se preguntó si querría decir que él estaba preparado para admitir algo más. Al día siguiente seria lunes, él vería a Niki Sandstrom. Tal vez ya había tomado una decisión. Él le preguntó a qué hora podía ir a recogerla y luego colgó.

—¿Qué crees que intenta, abuela? —preguntó esperanzada.

—Quizás intenta no darse por vencido —respondió Esme con una media sonrisa.

Y lo que dijo, resultó evidente. Cada noche, durante esa semana. Jacob invitó a Renesmee a cenar. Cada una de esas salidas tenía nada que ver con los negocios, sino que hablaban de sus cosas. Jacob la llevaba a los mejores restaurantes de Sydney, donde cenaban maravillosamente. Hablaban sobre su trabajo con Nahuel Graham y de los proyectos en los que él trabajaba. Hablaban de todo. Él no la tocaba, como no fuera por cortesía. Ni siquiera trataba de besarla para decirle buenas noches, sino; que se comportaba de manera muy controlada.

Era una deliberada campaña por ganarla de nuevo. Estaba claro que había decidido probarle que ella era para él una persona y no un objeto.

Por un lado, a Renesmee le resultaba agradable que Jacob tratara de complacerla con tanto empeño, pero no podía evitar el recuerdo de que así había sido antes de que se casaran y que no existía garantía alguna de que eso cambiara una vez que ella accediera a regresar con él. Por otro lado, cada encuentro les producía una constante tensión. La necesidad de tocarse vibraba entre ellos. El deseo del uno por el otro no disminuía y esa inevitable falta de expresión física constituía una profunda frustración. Renesmee sabia que Jacob contaba con que ella la rompiera. Pero Niki Sandstrom seguía interponiéndose entre ellos.

—¿Está ella aún contigo? —le preguntó Renesmee, la primera noche.

—Niki todavía trabaja conmigo —replicó él con énfasis. Varias noches después, Renesmee preguntó:

—¿Sabe Niki Sandstrom que sales conmigo?

—No lo sé —replicó con ademán de rechazo. Después, agregó con énfasis—: Por mí no lo sabe.

—¿Quieres decir que ya no hablas más de nuestra vida privada con ella? —insistió.

Le preocupaba mucho aclarar su incertidumbre sobre eso. De nuevo la culpa cruzó por el rostro de Jacob. Después él la miró directamente.

—Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Por favor, Renesmee, créeme. Te prometo que no sucederá otra vez.

Ella se alteró. Quería aceptar todas las promesas de cambio que Jacob ofrecía. Desafortunadamente, había otro problema y, cada día que pasaba, cobraba más importancia. Renesmee ya había terminado de tomar las pildoras anticonceptivas del mes pasado, pero su periodo no había llegado. Debería haberle venido el día anterior al cumpleaños de Sophia, aunque Renesmee no pensó mucho en eso por todos sus problemas. La horrorizaba lo que sería de su relación si ella estuviera embarazada.

Tenía la absoluta certeza de que Jacob no quería tener un hijo. No obstante, no había manera de que ella siquiera considerara no tenerlo. Renesmee dejó pasar unos días más, con la esperanza de que su periodo se hubiera retrasado debido a la tensión. Finalmente, con un sentimiento de negro fatalismo, se vio obligada a comprar un test de embarazo.

Resultó positivo. Saber que había concebido un hijo no la hizo tan feliz como alguna vez pensó. Aun cuando Jacob le dijo forzadamente que ya podían tener un hijo, esto no era lo que él quería.

Ella recordaba muy bien su reacción ante la insistencia de Sophia. ¿Creería él que su embarazo había sido un accidente, o que lo había hecho deliberadamente? Había sido suya la decisión de no ir a casa esa fatídica noche, en que olvidó tomar la píldora. Jacob, con seguridad, la culparía por lo sucedido aun cuando ella explicara las circunstancias.

Pero era su hijo, y Renesmee quería que naciera y creciera dentro de la seguridad del matrimonio.

Sabía que Jacob no le negaría a la criatura eso. Su sentido de responsabilidad era demasiado fuerte como para negarle al bebé lo que debería darle.

Era la relación entre ellos la que le preocupaba a Renesmee.

No debía aplazar sus noticias. Tenía que tomar la decisión de decírselo a Jacob y regresar a vivir con él, aunque Niki Sandstrom siguiera causándole problemas siempre que pudiera. Por lo menos, Jacob se había alejado de su asistente personal en algunos aspectos. Todo lo que Renesmee podía hacer era esperar que así siguieran las cosas para los dos, para que pudieran solucionar sus problemas, sin la afluencia de la venenosa mujer que todo lo distorsionaba.

Renesmee estaba aún dentro de su desorden emocional cuando se encontró con Yorgan Yorgansson otra vez. Nahuel decidió que el empresario danés concediera una entrevista para la televisión.

Yorgansson fue a Epping Televisión Studios para tener una charla previa con Nahuel sobre los temas en los que él estaba preparado para hablar y en los que no quería meterse.

Después de la entrevista, invitó a Yorgansson a que comiera con él y ya iban en camino cuando, sin advertir su presencia, Renesmee pasó a su lado. Aparentemente, la fascinación que Yorgan Yorgansson sentía por ella despertó de nuevo. La saludó con apasionamiento, y al descubrir que ella trabajaba como asistente de Nahuel, insistió en que los acompañara en su almuerzo de negocios. Éste colocó a Renesmee en una difícil posición. No quería que el danés se ofendiera con un franco rechazo, ya que tenía negocios con Jacob. Por otro lado, ella se sentía incómoda con sus demostraciones de admiración. Al ver su consternación, Nahuel le guiñó confidencialmente el ojo.

—Trae tu bolso, Renesmee. Yo cuidaré de ti. Un almuerzo alegrará tu día.

Yorgan Yorgansson se quedó un poco perplejo por las palabras de Nahuel. Renesmee al instante se tranquilizó al comprender que Nahuel la protegería de cualquier asunto desagradable. Fueron a un excelente restaurante, en el norte de Sydney.

Nahuel, con sutileza, conducía la conversación hacia temas generales, siempre que Yorgan Yorgansson se desviaba hacia algo más personal con Renesmee.

Acababan de empezar a comer cuando Nahuel le lanzó a Renesmee una aguda mirada de advertencia. Después sonrió y observó afablemente:

—Este debe de ser un lugar muy popular para los almuerzos de negocios. Jacob acaba de entrar, Renesmee.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Renesmee. Allí estaba ella con los dos hombres de quienes Jacob desconfiaba más. Seguramente no le iba a gustar. Sin embargo, ella era inocente. Forzó una sonrisa de sorpresa y se volvió para saludarlo. Jacob no estaba sólo, Niki Sandstrom iba con él. La sonrisa forzada de Renesmee se desvaneció. Si él podía estar con Niki por motivos de trabajo, ella podía estar con Nahuel por los mismos motivos y al diablo con cualquier cosa que pensara Jacob. Ella no era culpable de nada_._

Jacob no la había visto aún- Su eficiente secretaria acaparaba toda su atención mientras los conducían a una mesa en el otro extremo del salón. De pronto, Jacob frunció el ceño y lanzó una mirada en dirección a Renesmee. Ella forzó otra sonrisa y lo saludó con un gesto. Jacob se fijó en los hombres que tenía a su lado; su rostro se contrajo visiblemente antes de relajarse en una sonrisa tan forzada como la de Renesmee.

Lo que él sintió por dentro, nunca lo demostraría en público. Se volvió y le dijo unas palabras a Niki. Después se levantó y se dirigió hacia Renesmee, con la sonrisa forzada aún sobre sus labios. Renesmee tuvo la breve satisfacción de ver a Niki mirar enfadada por el giro de los acontecimientos; pero la fría rabia volvió con rapidez el rostro y concentró su atención en la carta.

—Hola, cariño —saludó Jacob, alegremente.

Después, con un cortés movimiento de cabeza, saludó a los demás—. Yorgan... Graham. No me dijiste que vendrías aquí, hoy, Renesmee.

Su voz no tenía el más ligero tono de crítica, sólo de interés, pero Renesmee podía percibir las mil preguntas que tenía en mente-

—Es que ella no lo sabía —improvisó Nahuel con buen humor—. La recogí hace sólo una hora para este almuerzo de negocios con Yorgan, por si necesitara recordar después algunos detalles de la conversación. Tu esposa posee un talento asombroso para recordar con exactitud las palabras empleadas. Aunque estoy seguro de que tú sabes eso, Jacob. Debe de servirte de mucha ayuda.

—Sí, no sé qué haría sin ella —respondió con suavidad.

«El bueno de Nahuel», pensó, Renesmee agradecida, y pudo sonreírle más abiertamente a su esposo.

—No te distraigo más de tus asuntos, querido —declaró Renesmee—. Tu compañera de mesa está mirando hacia acá. Te espera.

Jacob fue incapaz de ocultar su sorpresa esta vez. No podía creer que Renesmee se tomara esa situación con tanta calma.

—Claro. Que lo pases bien, Renesmee. Te veré esta noche, si es que aún quieres cenar conmigo —señaló con cierto sarcasmo.

—Sí, iré —confirmó Renesmee.

-¿A la misma hora? —preguntó Jacob.

Renesmee se dio cuenta de que Jacob enviaba un claro mensaje a los otros hombres. Renesmee y él podrían estar separados, pero ella era aún suya.

—Sí —contestó.

Jacob les sonrió con una mueca a Nahuel y a Yorgansson y regresó a su mesa. Renesmee vio que el rostro de su rival se iluminaba cuando él se reunió con ella. Niki Sandstrom no abandonaba sus esperanzas. El único pensamiento reconfortante era que Jacob no quería en la cama a su asistente personal. Por lo menos, Renesmee estaba segura de eso.

Nahuel suspiró en forma teatral para atraer la atención de Renesmee.

—Sigues sintiendo la misma adoración por tu marido, ¿verdad? —observó con malicia.

—Siempre será el único hombre de mi vida, Nahuel —respondió.

Con aquel comentario, Nahuel le había expuesto a Yorgan la situación, para que el danés abandonara su sutil flirteo con Renesmee y se concentrara en los negocios.

Yorgan Yorgansson era un hombre práctico, que no perseguiría algo imposible. Se encogió de hombros. ¿Por qué serían las mujeres como eran?

Jacob Black sería un excelente hombre de negocios, pero no tenía la más ligera idea de cómo debía tratar a

Renesmee- ¿Por qué ella lo amaba de esa manera?

El resto del almuerzo transcurrió sin incidentes.

Renesmee le dijo adiós a Jacob, con un ademán mientras dejaba el restaurante. Él levantó también la mano, como respuesta a su saludo. Después, miró a Niki Sandstrom. La cabeza rubia no se volvió ni siquiera porque sabía que se trataba de la esposa de Jacob. Para Niki, Renesmee no existía.

Cuando liego a casa esa noche, preparó su equipaje.

—Las cosas han cambiado, abuela. Regreso a casa con Jacob —anunció.

—¡Ah! ¿Jacob te ha pedido que vuelvas? —las cejas de Esme se alzaron con especulación.

—No. Es una decisión mía. Lo mismo que cuando lo dejé.

—Bueno, me ha gustado tenerte aquí, Renesmee, pero estoy segura de que a Jacob le alegrará tu decisión. Renesmee sonrió. Sin embargo, aún existía el problema de decirle a Jacob que estaba embarazada.

No se lo dijo a su abuela, porque Jacob debería saberlo primero. Renesmee esperaba que él se sintiera tan complacido por estar de nuevo juntos, que no le importara demasiado. Renesmee canturreó una alegre canción mientras se duchaba. Se puso uno de sus vestidos favoritos, confeccionado en una tela con rosas rojas sobre un fondo negro.

Cuando terminó de hacer el equipaje, llevó las maletas hasta el porche, ya listas para que Jacob las colocara en el coche. Era una deliberada señal de su intención de regresar y esperaba que Jacob se sintiera feliz de que su campaña hubiera tenido éxito.

El timbre sonó a las siete y media. Renesmee abrió la puerta de golpe, ansiosa de estar en sus brazos otra vez. La pregunta en los ojos de Jacob fue respondida al instante. Por un momento él miró su hermosa cara, después, su abrazo encendió la pasión que les había sido negada por tanto tiempo.

Era tan maravilloso sentirse libres y desinhibidos. Sus manos se movieron por la urgencia de tocarse. Sus bocas se encontraron y, al fundirse, hablaron con toda la elocuencia de sus anhelos y necesidades.

—¿Tenemos que salir a cenar? —preguntó Jacob, besándole el cuello.

—Podemos cenar en casa —respondió Renesmee.

Se despidieron de la abuela de Renesmee, quien los miró con benevolencia, por la ansiedad que tenían de irse. Colocaron el equipaje dentro del coche. El ambiente entre ellos crepitaba con anticipación eléctrica. Jacob conducía relajadamente, pero Renesmee podía sentir su triunfo. Había logrado que su esposa regresara.

Él la cogía de la mano, excepto cuando necesitaba cambiar las velocidades. «Ojalá que esto funcione», pensó Renesmee con fervor. «En un día o dos, o una semana o dos, cuando la novedad ya no lo sea, por favor, que sigamos igual». Después, el pensamiento de su embarazo hizo que Renesmee se diera cuenta de que no se podía retroceder al pasado. De alguna manera, todo en el futuro sería diferente. Renesmee miró a Jacob y toda la emoción reprimida, en su corazón, se derramó en sus palabras; —Te amo —le dijo.

Jacob no era muy bueno para expresar sus sentimientos con palabras. Renesmee se preguntaba si él pensaría que era una debilidad revelar tas emociones más íntimas. Después se dio cuenta de que un hombre como Jacob se negaba a mostrar cualquier vulnerabilidad. Pero ésta estaba allí. Ella la vio en sus ojos varias veces, en las pasadas semanas. Jacob tenía sentimientos profundos, pero los escondía. Llegaron a casa. Renesmee entró en la cocina mientras Jacob subía las maletas a su habitación. Ella no tenía apetito. La comida era lo último en lo que pensaba en ese momento. Abrió el frigorífico para ver qué podía preparar. Después sintió la presencia de Jacob y lo buscó. La observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, con un gesto de satisfacción.

—Me gusta verte aquí, Renesmee —su voz palpitaba de emoción. Ella rió con alegre felicidad.

—¿En la cocina Jacob? —bromeó.

—No —sonrió, y negó con la cabeza—. Aquí, en casa. Ha estado muy vacía... sin ti.

—¿Qué quieres comer? —le preguntó.

—En realidad no tengo apetito, Renesmee. Cualquier cosa que tú quieras me parecerá bien.

El corazón de Renesmee dio un vuelco. Ella sabía lo que Jacob deseaba. El ansia estaba en sus ojos, pero se dominaba deliberadamente; consideraba las necesidades de ella, sus sentimientos. Renesmee era una persona, no sólo un cuerpo que él deseaba poseer.

—Yo no tengo apetito tampoco. Cenemos más tarde —dijo Renesmee con voz ronca.

Cerró el frigorífico y caminó hacia Jacob. Él la tomó gentil entre sus brazos y la mantuvo muy cerca, como si no hubiera urgencia en absoluto, como si fuera suficiente para él saborear la realidad de tenerla muy cerca. Su mejilla frotó su cabello, con lentitud, con ternura. Él le levantó el rostro y la besó suavemente.

Esto, para Renesmee, era más conmovedor que cualquier beso que él le hubiera dado; como una suave caricia en su corazón. Después separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró a la cara.

—Quiero hacerte el amor, Renesmee —murmuró—. Quiero borrar la última vez... y no quiero que sientas de nuevo que eres sólo un objeto para mí, porque no es así y quiero demostrártelo. ¿Me dejarás hacerlo?

—Sí —asintió, profundamente conmovida por el deseo de Jacob.

Jacob la cogió en brazos y subió con ella por las escaleras, acunándola muy cerca de él. ¿Cómo un bebé?

¿Debería decírselo a Jacob, ahora? ¿Antes... o después de que le hiciera el amor? Si se lo decía antes, él pensaría que sólo había regresado por el niño y no quería estropear aquel maravilloso momento.

Si se lo decía después. Jacob podría pensar que quería atraparlo- No, no, él no podía pensar en eso; razonó Renesmee frenética. Hacer el amor había sido idea suya y, justo en este momento, lo más importante para él era lograr su propósito. Hacer lo que é! necesitaba hacer y lo que ella necesitaba que él hiciera también. Su relación era lo que más importaba ahora. Después le diría lo del niño.

Él la colocó en el centro de la cama y cayó junto a ella. Su mirada acariciaba su rostro mientras extendía su cabello sobre la almohada, con suaves y tiernos dedos.

—He echado de menos verte aquí, como ahora Renesmee —su voz era un ronroneo—. Echaba de menos verte... tocarte... tu aroma... tu sabor. Permanecía tendido sobre la cama, despierto hasta muy tarde- Deseaba... anhelaba... que estuvieras junto a mí...

—Yo también te he echado de menos, Jacob-

Renesmee levantó una mano y la deslizó por encima de su camisa para desabotonarla, para colocar su palma sobre el pecho tibio y firme, en cuna del latido de su corazón. Un ligero temblor de placer sacudió a Jacob. Él con suavidad, tomó su mano y la llevó a sus labios. Besó la palma y después colocó ésta sobre su hombro, mientras se inclinaba para rozar sus labios sobre los de ella, en un beso que poco a poco se profundizó más y que destruyó todas las barreras entre ellos. Renesmee, feliz, cedía ante las necesidades de Jacob, porque esta vez era diferente. Sabía que no era sólo un cuerpo para él.

Jacob le hizo el amor con lento y exquisito cariño, con una suavidad, que la excitaba mucho más que su deseo_._

Él no se apresuró a desvestirse. No se apresuró nada. La mirada, el roce de sus cuerpos desnudos, la esencia, el sabor... contenían más fascinación, más satisfacción, más placer que nunca antes.

El sentido de redescubrir lo que habían perdido provocaba una intensa agudeza en sus sentidos. Una apreciación más profunda de todo lo que eran el uno para el otro.

Ni siquiera Jacob, con todo su control, pudo detenerse en el intenso ritmo; en la necesidad que se desarrolló entre ellos, cuando el cuerpo de Renesmee le dio la bienvenida a su latiente acometida. Ambos cayeron con violencia en un abismo que los hizo vibrar con dulce éxtasis, y cuando finalmente acabó, siguieron abrazados. Sus corazones latían como uno solo. Era una unión completa. Jacob la mantuvo junto a sí como si no soportara que ella estuviera fuera de su abrazo. La acariciaba con pasión, pero también con ternura.

Y Renesmee se sentía del todo satisfecha mientras colocaba su mejilla sobre el corazón de Jacob, deleitada por haber regresado a casa... adonde ella siempre pertenecería... con Jacob. «Ahora» pensó Renesmee, «le diré lo del niño. Es el momento. Ahora todo es diferente». Pasó sus dedos con suavidad sobre la cadera de Jacob y sonrió al sentir el pequeño estremecimiento de placer bajo su piel.

—¿Jacob?

—Mmm... —respondió a su caricia deslizando tos dedos a lo largo de su espalda, lo que hizo que ella también se estremeciera de placer.

—Hay algo que quiero decirte.

—¿Mmm? —con la punta de los dedos, empezó a trazar círculos desde sus hombros. Renesmee respiró profundamente.

—Estoy embarazada. Jacob.

Los dedos de Jacob se detuvieron. Su corazón pareció dejar de latir. Su cuerpo entero quedó inmóvil. No emitió ningún sonido... ni hubo expresión de alegría o disgusto... nada. Ella esperó alguna reacción positiva de Jacob, pero ésta no llegó.

La única señal de que aún estaba vivo era el casi imperceptible movimiento de su pecho mientras respiraba. Renesmee sintió la rabia que fluía y luchó por suprimirla. Se apartó de Jacob y dejó la cama, antes de que él hiciera el

intento de detenerla si es que lo hacía. Renesmee no se volvió a mirarlo. No quería ver lo que estaba escrito en su rostro... si es que había algo.

Caminó y se dirigió hasta el armario. Ignoró sus piernas débiles y temblorosas. Abrió la puerta y sacó su bata de seda; metió los brazos dentro de las holgadas mangas y cerró la seda alrededor de su desnudez; ajustó el cinturón con gesto salvaje.

Esto la ayudaría a calmar un poco su temblor.

—Te dejaré pensar mientras preparo algo de comer —dijo, mientras pasaba por la puerta, hacia el pasillo. Su voz era áspera y quebrada, pero no la podía templar. No lo miraría tampoco. Aún temía perder su control y empeorar las cosas.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

La pregunta fue hecha con voz apagada. Renesmee vaciló en su paso y luego se detuvo. Respiró profundamente. Permaneció tranquila. Sabía el valor de esa tranquilidad, ahora. «Control», pensó. Tenía que estar tan controlada como Jacob, o las cosas que dijera podrían ya no ser olvidadas o perdonadas.

—¿Importa? —preguntó Renesmee con voz apagada.

—Sí.

—La noche anterior a que me forzaras —dijo—, olvidé tomar la píldora.

Ella vio sorpresa en sus ojos. Después, con lentitud, su expresión cambió y se oscureció con la duda.

—Niki dijo que tú estuviste con Yorgansson dos noches después.

Fue como un volcán que hacía erupción dentro de ella. La fría tranquilidad y el control se rompieron. Sus ojos eran fuego y hielo a la vez.

—¡Niki! —escupió.

Él seguía creyendo a Niki Sandstrom, a pesar de todo lo que Renesmee le había dicho acerca de la venenosa mujer. Confiaba en ella y aceptaba su palabra contra la de su propia esposa. Renesmee tembló por La fuerza de su agravio. Quería asesinar a Jacob. Amor... odio... inseparables. Todo lo consumían. Como un autómata se volvió y se dirigió a la puerta del dormitorio. Tenía que alejarse de él enseguida.

—Renesmee...

Ella continuó su camino e ignoró la súplica.

—¡Renesmee! —espetó Jacob.

Le oyó moverse y no pudo soportar que fuera detrás de ella. No todavía. No hasta que ella fuera capaz de ajustarle las cuentas. Se volvió desde la puerta.

—Estúpido!... tu hijo...

No pudo decir nada más. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas le nublaban los ojos. Avanzó a ciegas hacia las escaleras. Quizá fue porque las lágrimas no la dejaban ver o quizá porque sus piernas temblaban demasiado, pero de algún modo, perdió el equilibrio al bajar las escaleras y cayó rodando por ellas. Jacob gritó su nombre. La voz de Jacob martillaba en sus oídos, y producía eco, pero Renesmee no logró detenerse, sino hasta que su cabeza golpeó sobre algo duro y sólo sintió un negro dolor... un dolor que la sumía en la oscuridad.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

JACOB bajó corriendo los escalones. Un fuerte temor oprimía su corazón. El pánico y la desesperación paralizaron su mente —Renesmee... Renesmee...

Ella seguía cayendo y él no podía alcanzarla; observó con horror casi enfermizo que su cabeza golpeaba contra la barandilla. Luego vino el último golpe, que lo angustió aún más; ella se desplomó sobre el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo.

Renesmee yacía inmóvil y silenciosa, como muerta.

Jacob se arrodilló junto a ella. Su cuerpo temblaba de temor y preocupación. Muy suavemente, colocó una mano sobre su cuello, para sentir el pulso.

El lento latido le provocó un estremecimiento de alivio. Estaba viva.

Se forzó a mirar su fláccido cuerpo. Con todo cuidado, examinó sus brazos y piernas. No parecía haber huesos rotos. Deseaba tenerla en sus brazos con desesperación y estar muy cerca de ella, pero no se atrevió a moverla. Si había alguna lesión en la espalda o en el cuello, el movimiento provocaría un daño irreversible. Su rostro estaba tan lívido...

Con suavidad le acarició el cabello. Deseaba con fervor que sus ojos se abrieran. Ella se quejó; movió la cabeza, sus piernas se encogieron. Con un gemido de intenso alivio. Jacob la abrazó. Renesmee abrió los ojos y enfocó el rostro de Jacob.

—No quiero perder a mi hijo.

—Nuestro hijo, Renesmee, nuestro —dijo Jacob fieramente, pero no estuvo seguro de que ella lo escuchara. Sus ojos ya no lo miraban, sus párpados se cerraron y se hundió pesadamente entre sus brazos—. Renesmee... me aseguraré que no pierdas al bebé —gimió con voz enronquecida.

La acercó más a él. Deseaba con toda su alma que ella lo escuchara y supiera que él haría todo lo mejor para ella, si sólo le daba otra oportunidad.

Esperó por lo que pareció un tiempo interminable a que Renesmee despertara otra vez, pero quizá eso no sucedería. Yacía como una fláccida muñeca entre sus brazos, inerte; sin vida. No permitiría que eso continuara. Tenía que hacer algo. Sí ella moría...

La vida sin Renesmee... El pensamiento era insoportable. Su cerebro trabajaba con rapidez por la urgencia.

Su primer pensamiento fue llevarla a algún lugar más confortable- Pero quizás no debería moverla. Quizá fuera una equivocación. Llamaría al médico primero; después a la ambulancia; conseguiría una manta para mantenerla caliente; llevaría alguna ropa también. Él la acompañaría al hospital y permanecería allí con ella, listo para cualquier cosa que se ofreciera. Hizo todo lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Se arrodilló junto a Renesmee otra vez, y sostuvo la mano. La apretó en su necesidad de inyectarle vida. Pero no despertaba. Encontró un paño y enjugó su frente y mejillas. Repetía su nombre sin cesar, en su deseo de que ella volviera en sí. No se movía y Jacob sentía que la desesperación hacía presa en su corazón. Temía que ella muriera, como castigo por lo que él había hecho.

El niño... por supuesto que era suyo. Era una locura dudarlo siquiera... pensar otra cosa. Renesmee había tenido razón todo el tiempo acerca de Niki.

Él estaba equivocado. Fueron tantas las cosas que él había notado en esa semana que acababa de pasar. Esos comentarios de doble sentido, venenosos. Por lo menos había tomado la decisión correcta a ese respeto. No más. Si Renesmee estuviera bien...

La vergüenza desgarraba su corazón y taladraba su alma. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos. No merecía que Renesmee volviera con él. ¿Cómo había podido dejar que Niki sembrara esa negra sospecha dentro de su mente? ¿Qué sería de su vida sin Renesmee?

—El niño...

—Está a salvo, Renesmee. Todo está bien. El doctor dice que no hay peligro, cariño. Por favor, no te preocupes.

Las palabras se deslizaron dentro de su mente, ya consciente, pero vacía... La voz tranquilizante de Jacob... hacía que poco a poco volviese a la realidad.

—A salvo —la reconfortante palabra fue captada y se sintió bien.

—Renesmee...

Jacob la llamaba. Su voz sonaba muy lejos, pero contenía una súplica y Renesmee quería responderle -

Abrió los ojos. Las cosas parecían flotar a su alrededor, pero pronto vio la realidad. Jacob estaba junto a ella. Estaba sentado en una silla, junto a su cama. Una cama extraña. Una habitación extraña y el rostro de Jacob, con el ceño fruncido y deformado por la ansiedad.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó.

—Estás en el hospital, Renesmee —respondió Jacob en voz baja, pero ella sabía lo que le costaba a él esforzarse a aparentar esa tranquilidad—. Todo está bien. Tienes contusiones, pero no hay peligro de que pierdas al bebé. Lo único que necesitas es descansar y todo estará bien.

La memoria de Renesmee se avivó. Miró a Jacob y evocó todo... lo del niño... el dolor de su rechazo... cuando perdió el paso en la escalera... la caída...

—¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? —preguntó.

Luchaba por apartar de su mente la oscura turbulencia que amenazaba como un remolino, otra vez. El alivio se reflejó en la cara de Jacob. Él tardó segundos en apartar sus ojos de ella para echar una rápida mirada al reloj.

Unas doce horas —dijo con voz ronca. Su mirada votó hacia ella, de nuevo.

¿Has estado conmigo todo el tiempo? —preguntó.

Él asintió. Entonces, había sido la mano de Jacob la que le había apretado la suya continuamente, se dijo Renesmee y una ola de profunda tristeza la invadió mientras recordaba que él sólo la había tranquilizado con respecto al bebé... pero él lo quería?. Había pensado que podría ser de otro hombre.

—No he estado con ningún otro hombre más que contigo, Jacob —sus ojos imploraban para que le creyera—. No quiero a nadie más. Sólo a ti.

—Calla, cariño —una angustia total cruzó por rostro—. Yo te amo a ti y a nadie más —su rostro expresó la afanosa búsqueda de palabras, las cuales pronunció tituEsmente—: Te necesito en mi vida. Necesito a nuestro hijo. Necesito todo lo que tú me das —declaró con apasionada convicción—. Nunca dudaré otra vez. He estado equivocado, estoy tan avergonzado... tan terriblemente avergonzado...

Renesmee lo miró. El alivio vertía su bálsamo en su dolor interior. Ese no era el mismo Jacob. Era un hombre nuevo; el que tenía penas que le dolían y lo lastimaban, y lo más importante... era que él se lo estaba confesando a ella. Cualesquiera que hubieran sido las cicatrices de su niñez, Renesmee las había curado.

—Perdóname —rogó Jacob con voz temblorosa por la emoción. Su necesidad era tan explícita, que llegó al corazón de Renesmee. Las lágrimas nublaron sus ojos. Jacob... se abría a ella al fin.

—Siempre te he amado —murmuró.

Pero en lo más recóndito de su pensamiento, estaba la espeluznante figura de Niki Sandstrom, que esperaba para inyectar su veneno otra vez, para alejar a Jacob de ella. La tensión sobre el rostro de Jacob se disolvió al empañarse sus ojos con lágrimas. Jacob murmuró algo, pero las palabras fueron dichas en voz demasiado baja para que ella las escuchara con claridad. Parecía una plegaria.

ÉÍ levantó una mano de Renesmee hasta sus labios y los presionó largamente. Ella parpadeó con más fuerza y él también.

Después Jacob sonrió, con una sonrisa de completa dicha, que penetró a través del cuerpo de Renesmee.

—Te amo —dijo—. Siempre te he amado —la amenaza de Niki Sandstrom había desaparecido.

Jacob era suyo. Él siempre lo sería, del mismo modo que ella lo era de él—. Probablemente no debería hablarte de esto —dijo con suavidad. Los ojos de Jacob buscaban los de ella con cautelosa ansiedad—. No quiero que te alteres, pero sé que Niki mentía, Renesmee. No tienes que preocuparte más por ella. No entrará en nuestras vidas otra vez. De ninguna manera. Acepté su dimisión ayer por la tarde.

Renesmee se quedó totalmente atónita ante la noticia.

-¿Quieres decir que fue... después de que te viera... en el restaurante? Él asintió solemne-

-La manera en que te ignoró fue la gota que llenó el vaso, y luego lo que dijo acerca de Yorgansson cuando te fuiste. Ya no la quería cerca de ti_,_nunca más. Tuviste razón acerca de ella, pero para mí era difícil creerlo al principio, pues como había sido mi mano derecha en los negocios, durante mucho tiempo, daba por sentada su veracidad.

Siento no haberme dado cuenta de que ella nos hacía daño, Renesmee. Ahora lo comprendo.

—¿Por qué no roe lo dijiste antes? —preguntó.

Seguramente él sabía lo importante que era para ella que esa mujer se hubiera ido.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero cuando vi tus maletas en el porche de Esme y abriste la puerta, supe que habías tomado la decisión de volver... Niki se borró de mi mente por completo, Renesmee. Hasta que me dijiste que estabas embarazada y entonces yo... permití que las dudas entraran en mi mente —movió la cabeza con una mirada de profundo dolor—

. Siento haberte lastimado así, Renesmee. Nunca volverá a suceder otra vez. Te lo prometo.

Ella le ofreció una triste sonrisa.

—Siento lo del niño. Se que no querías tener hijos. Jacob, pero...

—Pero si quiero —cortó con vehemencia—.

Quiero a nuestro hijo tanto como tú. Por favor no pienses en nada más.

Ella lo miró incrédula, pero la sinceridad que reflejaban sus ojos hizo que sus dudas desaparecieran.

—No querías ni que hablara de tener un hijo —dijo tentativamente. Él suspiró y se estremeció.

—No era porque no quisiera tener hijos, Renesmee. Vi lo que tenerlos le hizo a mi madre. No quería que te sucediera lo mismo. Quería que fueras libre y no estuvieras siempre atada... ocupada...

—Te entiendo, Jacob.

Él la miró con adoración.

—Creo que como yo fui hija única... deseaba tener un hijo y quiero que él no sea único-

—Pienso que es un poco pronto para empezar con el próximo. Primero ten a éste. Ella sonrió por la dicha que inundaba su corazón.

—Acércate, Jacob—invitó con suavidad.

Él la abrazó y la besó y ella se sintió dichosa porque al fin habían forjado un futuro feliz.

Nahuel Graham buscó a lo largo del pasillo del hospital hasta que encontró la habitación correcta. Titubeó en la puerta y se sintió un intruso frente a las dos personas que se sonreían con tanta felicidad.

—-Siento molestaros... —dijo en tono burlón.

—Nahuel! —gritó Renesmee—. Qué alegría verte.

Jacob Black se levantó con rapidez y rodeó la cama. Su mano se extendió para saludarlo, con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Me alegro de que no te hayas tomado a mal la dimisión de Renesmee —dijo con afecto—. Ha sido todo un poco precipitado, Nahuel.

Ya no lo llamaba Graham, notó Nahuel con callada aprobación. Los celos se habían acabado. Tomó la mano de Jacob y la estrechó calurosamente.

-No os preocupéis —les aseguró a los dos—. ¡Siempre pensé que los niños eran más importantes para Renesmee, que trabajar conmigo.

—Bueno. Ella me ayudará en los negocios, también, ¿verdad, cariño? —declaró Jacob. —Todo lo que pueda —contestó, rebosante de felicidad.

David James Black fue bautizado una preciosa mañana, diez meses después. Cuando volvieron de la iglesia, Renesmee y Jacob ofrecieron una fiesta familiar en su casa. Era una ocasión alegre. Mientras Jacob les mostraba su pequeño hijo a todos, Renesmee lo miraba con satisfacción. Sentía que no podía ser más feliz.

—Es igual que tú. Jacob —comentó Sophia, mirando a su adorado nieto.

—No, mamá, no lo es —protestó Jacob. Colocó al niño en la curva de su brazo y señaló el pequeño rostro del crío—. tiene el hoyuelo de Renesmee, ¿ves? Con el dedo presionó suavemente el diminuto hoyuelo en el centro de la barbilla de su hijo. La mirada de adoración de Jacob desconcertó a Sophia. Renesmee no pudo evitar sonreír. Jacob, el padre orgulloso, disfrutaba en la fiesta del bautizo de su hijo, con toda su familia reunida para homenajear al pequeño. Parecía tan irónico lo que alguna vez había pensado: que un hijo podría destruir su matrimonio. Ellos nunca habían estado mas cerca el uno del otro de lo que estaban ahora. La especial intimidad de compartir el nacimiento de su hijo, la alegría de vivir cada nueva experiencia con él hacía que la vida fuera hermosa.

Renesmee vio a Nahuel cargando al sobrino de Jacob sobre sus hombros. El chiquillo reía con su padrastro. Renesmee movió la cabeza perpleja. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que Nahuel y la hermana viuda de Jacob llegarían a unirse? Se habían conocido una noche en su casa cuando fueron a cenar y desde entonces se habían hecho inseparables. Renesmee estaba muy contenta por los dos. La voz de Esme Cullen interrumpió sus pensamientos:

—¿Crees que si se lo pidiera a Jacob de buena manera, me permitiría coger a mi bisnieto un rato? Renesmee rió y se volvió hacía la indómita mujer-

—Por supuesto, abuela.

—Hay una cosa que quiero decirte, antes de que le quite a Jacob su hijo.

—¿Qué abuela?

—Sobre tu abuelo.

Ella apenas podía recordarlo. Él había muerto cuando ella tenía cinco años de edad. Él sólo era una vaga figura. Los ojos de su abuela tenían una expresión suave y melancólica-

—Oh, nada en realidad, ¿recuerdas cuando dejaste a Jacob?

—Sí, abuela.

—Eso estuvo muy mal por tu parte, Renesmee —la reprendió.

—Sí, abuela.

—Y hubo ciertas cosas que tú pensabas y no podías decirme.

—Sí, abuela —Renesmee se sintió turbada.

—No debiste sentirte avergonzada —los labios Esme se curvaron en una sonrisa—. Sé todo acerca de eso, Renesmee. Tu abuelo era el mismísimo demonio en la cama.

Renesmee abrió la boca y sus ojos se ampliaron al mirar a su abuela mientras ésta se acercaba a Jacob para coger al niño. Jacob se dirigió directamente a Renesmee y la miró de forma extraña mientras la atraía hacia sí.

—¿Algo anda mal, querida?

—No—se recobró y le sonrió—. ¿Sabes, Jacob?, creo que la abuela comprende mucho más de lo |que yo pensaba.

—Sus simples reglas enseñan mucho —su sonrisa tenía algo de arrepentimiento.

-No quise decir eso.

Jacob la atrajo aún más. Había un sugestivo brillo en sus ojos que al instante aceleró el pulso de Renesmee.

—¿Crees que alguien se dará cuenta si los dejamos por alrededor de... oh... quizá veinte minutos?

Renesmee rió.

—Creo que la abuela sí se daría cuenta. Pero estoy absolutamente convencida de que no diría nada.

—¿Oh? —enarcó una ceja, con picardía.

—No creo que a ella le importe —dijo Renesmee.

—¿Entonces?

—Me gusta ser seducida.

—Esa es una de las cosas que me encantan de ti, cariño —le murmuró al oído mientras la conducía a toda velocidad fuera de la sala.

—¿Que me guste ser seducida?

—SÍ, y realmente lo serás, todo el tiempo, amor mío, de aquí a la eternidad.


End file.
